I FOR YOU
by Mrs.Tara Fujitatsu
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP #FF REMAKE, SN FF. Mengisahkan drama remaja siswa KHS, Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'Hime' KHS, memiliki pelindung bernama Nara Shikamaru yang sangat Protective padanya, Sedangkan Sasuke hanyalah siswa miskin penerima beasiswa. Bagaimana kisah si KAYA dan si MISKIN terjalin? Bagaimana jika kehidupan si KAYA tidaklah seindah yang semua orang fikirkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru,ShikaNaru**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read^^**

 **.**

 **This Is**

 **I FOR YOU**

Sebuah Audi A6 putih mengilap berbelok anggun ke pelataran parkir Konoha High School dan berhenti tepat di samping pohon besar yang dapat memayungi sang super car dari terik matahari pagi konoha. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan dengan rambut nanas keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk anak laki-laki yang berwajah manis cenderung cantik bermata shapphire yang tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Nara Shikamaru, laki-laki itu, baru menekan kunci remote mobil ketika Uzumaki Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Tunggu, sweaterku."

Shikamaru mengangguk, kembali menekan kunci supaya Naruto bisa mengambil sweater dari punggung jok.

"Sudah?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk sembari mengenakan sweater kashmir hangat berwarna biru lembut. Shikamaru mengunci mobil, lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke halaman sekolah, yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

Beberapa anak yang berjalan di koridor menatap mereka dengan kagum. Naruto dan Shikamaru merupakan pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah ini. Naruto adalah anak seorang direktur perusahaan transportasi ternama yang memiliki beberapa cabang di luar negeri. Darah Amerika yang mengaliri tubuhnya membuat ia seperti boneka: matanya berwarna biru, rambutnya pirang keemasan yang menurun dari sang ayah, tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya pun tan mulus walaupun tampak sedikit pucat jika dilihat lebih teliti.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru adalah anak pemilik perusahaan komunikasi, sahabat ayah Naruto. Ayahnya yang berkebangsaan Amerika membuatnya memiliki fitur mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja matanya hitam dengan bentuk mirip kuaci, mengikuti mata ibunya yang orang jepang asli.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah dinobatkan menjadi pasangan sejak masuk sekolah ini. Mereka selalu datang bersama, pulang bersama, dan selalu ada di kelas yang sama selama dua tahun termasuk tahun ini, saat mereka naik ke kelas 12. Mereka adalah pasangan yang 'terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan', tetapi mereka benar-benar nyata. Hanya dengan melihat mereka, orang-orang bisa terpukau, lalu bermimpi bisa memiliki pasangan sesempurna itu juga.

"Shika, ada yang aneh di mukaku?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Seumur hidup, mereka mengenyam pendidikan dari guru-guru berkualitas yang dipanggil oleh para orangtua mereka ke rumah. Tak sekalipun mereka pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat bernama sekolah. Hingga 2 tahun lalu, setelah menonton film High School Musical, Naruto mendadak minta untuk masuk sekolah formal. Shikamaru— kurang lebih—sudah terbiasa dengan segala perhatian dari warga sekolah, tetapi Naruto tampaknya belum.

Kecuali kenyataan kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Shikamaru cukup menyukai sekolah ini. Selain memiliki cukup banyak prestasi, bangunan sekolah ini sangat nyaman. Alih-alih bertingkat dan megah, gedung sekolah mereka terdiri dari beberapa bangunan utama yang tertata rapi dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon menghijau. Sangat nyaman dan tentunya, aman.

Shikamaru berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan duluan. Ia sedang memperhatikan langkah kecil-kecil Naruto saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mereka, tampak dikejar oleh temannya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Shikamaru bergerak pindah ke samping Naruto, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertabrak anak laki-laki tadi.

"Eh gomen!" seru anak itu sekenanya, lalu segera menghilang ke koridor lain."Naru.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang segera mengangguk. Sementara itu, semua anak perempuan yang menyaksikan adegan tadi memekik tertahan, terpesona pada perlakuan manis Shikamaru dan kenyataan bahwa ia melakukannya dengan sangat natural hingga nyaris terasa wajar. Shikamaru sendiri menganggapnya refleks: kakinya sudah bergerak, bahkan sebelum otaknya memerintahkan.

 _Melindungi Uzumaki Naruto... Harus.._

Tak berapa lama, Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di kelas baru mereka karena ini hari petama mereka masuk sebagai murid kelas 12. Shikamaru membuka pintu kelas dan membiarkan Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Tindakannya itu kembali membuat semua anak perempuan menahan pekikan. Menyadarinya, Shikamaru tetap menahan pintu. Anak-anak perempuan itu pun segera masuk sambil bersemu-semu, beberapa murid kelas lain malah terhipnotis ikut masuk.

Naruto tak melihat itu semua dan mulai memandang sekeliling. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah datang dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sambil menghela napas, Naruto menatap sehelai kertas di tangannya. Kertas pembagian tempat duduk.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tak menyukai ide pembagian tempat duduk oleh sekolah ini. Ia ingin bisa bebas memilih tempat duduknya sendiri. Ia ingin duduk di samping jendela, supaya bisa menatap awan saat pelajaran Matematika membuatnya pusing atau Sejarah, membuatnya mengantuk. Namun, ketentuan sekolah harus membuyarkan rencana indahnya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh rendah khas situasi awal masuk sekolah, segera senyap saat Naruto melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kelas. Semua orang sibuk berbisik, menentukan apakah sekelas dengan Naruto merupakan anugerah atau malah bencana. Anugerah karena ia begitu manis dan memiliki pangeran yang super tampan bernama Shikamaru, atau bencana karena ia begitu sombong hingga tak pernah repot-repot untuk bicara selain kepada pangerannya itu.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di samping sebuah bangku yang terletak persis di tengah kelas. Bangku di tengah-tengah berarti pusat dari kelas tersebut. Naruto tak pernah suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan tenang ke bangku yang terletak di samping jendela. Naruto segera menatapnya penuh rasa iri sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Walaupun sama-sama tak mengerti mengapa tahun ini bangku mereka tak berdekatan, masalah penentuan bangku adalah peraturan sekolah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sambil mendesah, Naruto meletakkan tas di bangku bermaksud duduk. Namun, ia mendadak mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku belakangnya. Anak itu sedang asyik membaca buku. Bel penanda tahun ajaran baru bahkan belum berbunyi. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto termangu menatap pemandangan tak biasa itu. Si anak laki-laki akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia mendongak, lalu menatap Naruto seolah bertanya 'apa yang sedang kau lihat'.

Naruto mengerjap saat pandangannya bertemu dengan anak itu. Walaupun sekolah ini tidak terbilang elite, Naruto tak pernah melihat anak sesederhana itu. Atau mungkin tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih pada siapa pun, terutama dengan penampilan seperti anak laki-laki itu.

Pandangan Naruto lantas beralih pada ransel yang terbuka dan terisi buku-buku tebal lainnya. Ujung-ujung ransel itu sobek mungkin karena terlalu sering Naruto terbang pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya. Naruto bahkan bergeming saat bel tanda masuk sekolah berdering nyaring.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!"

Suara Orochimaru Sensei, guru Biologi, menggema di kelas. Alih-alih duduk, Naruto bersikeras menatap anak laki-laki berkulit pucat tadi.

Oro Sensei mengernyit saat melihat pemandangan itu. "Uzumaki Naruto? Kenapa tidak duduk?"

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto berkata, "Sensei, saya mau tukeran bangku."

"Lho, kenapa?" Oro Sensei bertanya lagi, lalu melirik anak laki-laki yang sedang ditatap Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menoleh kepada Oro Sensei, lalu kembali menatap anak yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu. "Saya tidak mau duduk dekat orang miskin sensei" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar

Semua orang yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto sekarang menganga, kecuali subjek yang bersangkutan. Sasuke sekarang menatap Naruto setajam yang ia bisa, tetapi sang tersangka tampak tidak menyadari kesalahan dari perkataannya sendiri.

"Naruto.. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Oro Sensei berusaha mencairkan suasana saat semua anak mulai berkasak-kusuk hebat. "Sasuke ini kan, teman kamu, Naruto."

"Teman?" Naruto menelengkan kepala. "Tapi, saya Tidak punya teman, apalagi seperti dia Sensei."

Oro Sensei terpaku mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke yang tampak kesal dan dari tadi belum bereaksi sama sekali. "Sasuke ini penerima beasiswa, Naruto..."

"Oh. Jadi, Kamu pintar?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Jadi kamu bermafaat juga untuk sekolah ini nee Sasuke?"

"Mungkin"

Suara Sasuke yang berat dan sedingin es membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri. Naruto bahkan terdiam selama beberapa detik."Orang miskin tidak pantas untuk sombong"Ucap Naruto pelan tanpa mengurangi nada sinisya.

Sasuke merasakan dahinya berkedut. Ia memang sudah lama mendengar tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan segala sifat-sifatnya. Namun, baru kali ini ia berkonfrontasi langsung. Sekarang, ia jadi percaya pada semua kabar burung itu.

"Sudah, sudah." Oro Sensei kembali mencoba menengahi. "Mau kaya mau miskin, semua sama saja. Semua sekolah disini untuk satu tujuan, mencapai cita-cita kalian. Sekarang, ayo semua duduk. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya duduk, lalu melempar pandangan kepada Shikamaru yang hanya mengedikkan bahu. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, hanya satu kenyataan yang Naruto ketahui soal orang miskin.

Mereka tak berguna

.

.

.

 **Mansion Besar Uzumaki**

"Oh, Nara Shikamaru. Sudah sarapan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Naruto Namikaze, ayah Naruto, sedang menuruni tangga. Pria berusia pertengahan empat puluh itu tampak gagah seperti biasanya. Kepandaian dan keuletan membuatnya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua, tetapi Shikamaru sangat mengidolakannya.

"Belum" Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu. Kedua orangtuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada, dan ia tak suka sarapan sendirian.

Minato balas tersenyum, kerutan dalam menghiasi pinggir bibirnya. "Ayo, sarapan sama-sama."

"Benar.. Ayo sarapan bersama Shikamaru..." Ajak Kushina yang baru datang dengan membawa senampan roti panggang

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Minato. Shikamaru selalu suka sarapan bersama keluarga Namikaze karena keluarganya sendiri jarang berkumpul. Sedari kecil, Shikamaru memang biasa dititipkan di sini. Minato sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana tahun ajaran baru?" Minato memulai pembicaraan sementara Kushina dibantu dengan para pelayan menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan mereka. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto di kelas baru?" Tanya Minato tegas

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Jii-san. Semua aman terkendali." Shikamaru menggeser gelas dan para maid dengan tangkas mengisi gelas itu dengan susu murni. Shikamaru teringat sesuatu. "Tapi...,"

Minato menghentikan suapan sandwich-nya sejenak. "Tapi?"

"Ah,Tidak Jii-san. Di kelas kami ada satu anak namanya Sasuke. Dia... dari keluarga yang kurang mampu."

"Minato mengangguk-angguk mendengar laporan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah sangat terbiasa melaporkan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Bahkan, hal itu seperti sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Shikamaru selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya.

"Oh ya? Kalian sekelas?" Minato tampak berpikir, sandwich-nya dikembalikan ke atas piring. Ia ingat sekolah itu memang memiliki beberapa anak kurang mampu. "Tsunade tidak bilang apa-apa."

Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah Konoha High School sekaligus teman baik Minato. Saat Naruto merengek ingin masuk sekolah formal, Minato setengah mati menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia menyanggupi dengan syarat mereka harus masuk Konoha High School. Selain ia bisa menitipkan Naruto, sekolah itu pun dekat dari rumah.

"Ohayou"

Suara Naruto menyadarkan Minato,Kushina dan Shikamaru. Anak tunggal kesayangan Minato dan Kushina itu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cerah, tasnya dipegang oleh salah satu maid yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Naruto mencium pipi kanan Minato,kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memeluk sang kaa-san, lalu segera duduk di depan Shikamaru. "Ohayou,Shika."

"Ohayou Mo," balas Shikamaru, senang melihat Naruto memulai hari dengan ceria.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto. Seorang pelayan berpakaian maid menyendok bubur bayi rasa kacang hijau—sarapan favorit Naruto—ke mangkuknya. Karena tak langsung menjawab, Naruto memicing Kedua orangtuanyanya serta Shikamaru. "Sedang membicarakan aku kan?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Anak semanis ini, sayang jika tidak dibicarakan.. Benarkan Anata..?" Goda Kushina yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Minato

Bibir Naruto mengerucut sementara Shikamaru hanya terkekeh mendengar gurauan Kushina.

"Aku tampan Kaa-san... Bukan Manis..."Setelah menyuarakan protesnya Naruto kemudian menyendok buburnya dengan semangat.

"Shika, hari ini ada olahraga, ya?" tanya Naruto, membuat Shikamaru mengangguk. "Hm... berarti harus bawa iPad ke kelas. Sudah tidak ada senior jadi tidak ada yang akan memarahi Naru lagi"

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat seniornya menyita iPad yang ia mainkan di jam olahraga. Sekarang, setelah para seniornya lulus, Naruto tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Shikamaru sendiri tersenyum dengan alasan berbeda. Ia tahu kalau senior mereka itu menyita iPad Naruto supaya bisa berkenalan dengannya, bukan karena benda itu dilarang di sekolah. Namun, senior itu harus gigit jari saat Naruto tak memintanya balik, malah membeli yang baru. Senior itu pun mengembalikan iPad-nya melalui Shikamaru, yang sekarang tersimpan manis di laci meja belajarnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa di sekolah, beri tahu Tousan serta Kaasan mu ya, Sayang," kata Minato sambil memperhatikan putra kesayangannya sibuk menyuap bubur ke mulut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tousan tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, walaupun Naruto tidak bilang, Shikamaru pasti laporan, kan?"

Shikamaru meringis menaggapi kata-kata Naruto, lalu ikut menggigit sandwich-nya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, semua anak XII - A sudah berada di luar kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Semuanya sedang asyik mengobrol di tengah lapangan basket sambil menunggu guy Sensei, kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka duduk di bangku taman pinggir lapangan, asyik menatap layar iPad yang Naruto pegang. Bahkan, Naruto tak tampak repot-repot mengenakan seragam olahraga seperti yang dipakai teman-temannya.

Sasuke yang sedang melemaskan otot kaki tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan itu dan menggeleng tak habis pikir. Orang kaya seperti mereka benar-benar angkuh dan menyebalkan. Ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin segera membuat Sasuke sakit kepala. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali itu ia merasa sangat terhina.

"Si Namikaze mulai dari kelas sepuluh tidak pernah sekalipun ikut olahraga," Bisik salah satu teman sekelasnya yang masih dapat didengarnya

Walaupun tak berniat mendengarkan, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Ino, teman sekelasnya, yang rupanya sedang dalam mode menggosip dengan Shion.

"Seperti seorang Hime saja?" lanjut Ino dengan nada penuh rasa iri.

"Tapi... dia memang seorang 'hime', kan?" Shion menimpali, membuat Ino mendeliknya. Shion segera mengedik. "Namanya aja Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Jika tingkahnya tidak seperti itu baru dipertanyakan"

"Benar, sih." Ino kembali menatap Naruto. "Nasibnya beruntung sekali yaa. Lahir di keluarga kaya, Manis bahkan bisa dikategorikan cantik, punya 'pangeran' setampan itu..."

"Oleh karena itu,jika saja yang berada diposisi itu adalah aku, aku pasti juga akan sombong." Shion menyudahi obrolan itu dengan kesimpulan yang menurut Sasuke mengada-ada.

Gay Sensei, guru olahraga mereka, sudah berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Tubuhnya yang dibalut baju olahraga yang berwarna serba hijau itu membuatnya sangat kentara di antara para murid. Shikamaru segera bergabung dengan anak-anak lain di tengah lapangan.

"Baik anak-anak." Guy Sensei membuka mulut begitu sampai di depan anak-anak muridnya. "Baris yang rapi."

Anak-anak segera melakukan perintah Guy Sensei, termasuk Shikamaru yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Laki-laki pertengahan tiga puluh itu bisa jadi sangat galak kalau mood-nya tidak baik. Shikamaru ingat Guy Sensei pernah menyuruh para senior mereka lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali setelah cintanya ditolak oleh Miss Anko guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang seksi.

"Hari ini, kita akan melakukan lari maraton. Tapi, sebelumnya, ayo pemanasan dulu, berpasangan."

Perkataan Guy Sensei segera membuat anak-anak sibuk mencari pasangan. Shikamaru sendiri tidak punya ide harus berpasangan dengan siapa—pasangan potensialnya tidak ikut olahraga—jadi ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatap ke sekeliling. Detik berikutnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa Shikamaru merasakan aura yang tidak biasa dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Shikamaru! Pasangan sama aku, ya!"

Suara Ino menyadarkan Shikamaru. Anak perempuan itu sekarang sudah berada di antaranya dan Sasuke, menatapnya penuh harap. Di belakang Ino, beberapa anak perempuan lain berbaris, seperti mengantri kalau-kalau Shikamaru menolaknya. Beberapa terang-terangan menyikut Sasuke hingga anak laki-laki itu harus menyingkir dengan wajah masam.

"Aku..." Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap antrean dengan pandangan tak habis pikir. "Sudah sama Sasuke."

Anak-anak perempuan itu serentak menoleh kepada Sasuke yang bengong. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru, mereka kompak memberikan semacam kode melalui ekspresi wajah kepada Sasuke, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menolak Shikamaru. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo! Semua pemanasan!" seru Guy Sensei, membuat anak-anak perempuan itu segera membubarkan diri dan pasrah berpegangan dengan temannya masing-masing.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tak suka, tetapi tak berkomentar apa-apa dan mulai menggelar matras yang dibagikan oleh Shino,sang ketua kelas. Dalam diam, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mulai meregangkan otot masing-masing.

"Siapa yang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke setelah beres dengan otot tangan dan kaki. Ia menunjuk matras.

"Kau saja" Shikamaru mempersilakan Sasuke untuk duluan meregangkan punggung.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera duduk dan meluruskan kaki. Ia membungkuk ke depan, dan Shikamaru membantu menekan punggungnya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke giliran yang membantu Shikamaru. Pemanasan seperti ini adalah hal wajib di Konoha High School setiap hendak melakukan olahraga macam apa pun, termasuk sekadar melakukan senam santai

Usai melakukan pemanasan, Shikamaru dan Sasuke duduk di atas matras, menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang seperti ingin semua cepat berlalu. Olahraga pasti bukan pelajaran favoritnya.

"Soal kemaren...," Shikamaru akhirnya membuka mulut, membuat Sasuke menoleh, "maafkan Naruto. Dia tidak bermaksud jahat."

Sasuke memicingkan mata kepada Shikamaru, lalu melirik Naruto yang masih terpaku pada iPad-nya di kejauhan. Sasuke kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

"Itu..." Shikamaru mendadak bingung. "Karena dia Tidak akan minta maaf. Dia Tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Terus, apa gunanya kau minta maaf ?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Shikamaru terkesiap. Anak laki-laki itu benar. Walaupun Shikamaru minta maaf atas nama Naruto, tetap saja Naruto tidak menyesal.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga Tidak tahu, tapi Aku harap kata-kata dia kemarin Tidak kau masukan ke hati. Dia orangnya cuma... terus terang."Sasuke mengangguk-angguk skeptis. "Oke, kalo begitu sampaikan rasa terima kasih Aku karena dia sudah berbaik hati berterus terang mengingatkan kalau aku orang miskin."

Sasuke bangkit saat Guy Sensei berseru untuk menyuruh para siswa kembali berbaris. Shikamaru menatap punggung Sasuke, lalu menghela napas.

Tidak semua permintaan maaf harus diterima bukan.

Tara Note

Fanfic permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan update... Tara kena WB, dan ide untuk dua fanfic itu lagi gak jalan.. Gomen..ne

Fanfic ini Remake kok... Jadi kalau responsenya bagus Tara akan update chap 2 nya sesegera mungkin...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I FOR YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, ShikaNaru**

"Datang, datang."

Di kelas sepuluh atau sebelas, kata-kata itu biasanya disebut saat ada sensei yang datang. Namun, di kelas dua belas ini, Sasuke cukup yakin kata-kata itu ditujukan kepada pasangan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak-anak kaya ini.

Dari sudut mata, Sasuke bisa melihat Shikamaru menahan pintu untuk Naruto yang melenggang masuk. Sasuke berusaha untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku Biologi saat harum lembut sampo Naruto memenuhi udara di sekitar hidungnya.

Naruto sendiri tidak langsung duduk dan menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Sasuke penuh minat. "Murid genius memang beda, ya."

Walaupun tak ingin, Sasuke mendongak juga, menatap sepasang mata Shapphire yang tampak berbinar itu. Mungkin kata-kata Shikamaru kemarin ada benarnya. Mungkin Naruto hanya seorang bocah kaya yang berkata apa adanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya, tetapi tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Aku bukan genius," tandas Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah merasa genius. Ia mendapatkan semua prestasi ini dengan kerja keras.

Naruto mengerjap. "Lalu, kenapa kamu belajar sebelum kelas dimulai? Apa supaya terlihat genius?"

Dalam hati, Sasuke merancang umpatan paling sopan yang bisa ia lontarkan pada pemuda pendek sok bangsawan itu. Mungkin Shikamaru salah. Mungkin pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar ingin menghinanya dengan cara paling polos yang ia bisa.

"Kam—!"

"Pagi anak-anak!" Suara Orochimaru Sensei memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Tampak tidak ambil pusing, Naruto duduk tenang di bangkunya. Setelah meletakkan buku-buku ke atas meja, Orochimaru Sensei menepuk tangan. "OK! Sekarang, tutup buku kalian!"

Semua anak mengernyit heran. Naruto malah belum membuka tas sama sekali, mejanya masih bersih.

"Kita adakan quiz!" seru Orochimaru Sensei lagi, membuat sebagian anak menjerit kaget dan sisanya pasrah menerima nasib. "Tenaaaang... Kuis ini sudah pernah kalian pelajari di kelas sebelas, Sensei hanya mau mereview!"

"Tidak usah aja, Sensei..." erang Chouji, seorang murid yang duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Sensei cuma ingin tahu, sejauh mana kalian mengingat pelajaran kelas sebelas." Orochimaru Sensei berusaha menenangkan anak muridnya. "Pertanyaannya gampang-gampang, kok!"

Riuh penuh kecemasan terus menggema, rupanya anak-anak sama sekali tidak merasa perkataan Orochimaru Sensei menenangkan. Orochimaru Sensei sampai harus mengetukkan spidol pada papan tulis untuk kembali mendapat perhatian mereka. Sekarang, kelas sudah cukup tenang, tetapi semua menghindari pandangannya.

Semua, kecuali Naruto yang menatapnya lurus dan Sasuke yang menatapnya menantang. Orochimaru Sensei mengenal mereka dari kelas sepuluh. Satu adalah anak orang kaya yang terlalu naif hingga kadang tak tahu sopan santun, satunya lagi adalah anak kurang mampu yang penuh ambisi hingga bersedia melakukan yang ia bisa untuk mencapai sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke." Orochimaru Sensei memutuskan. Setidaknya anak-anak bisa mencontoh sesuatu dari anak laki-laki ini. "Apakah kamu masih ingat, ada berapa jaringan pada tumbuhan?"

Semua anak segera berkasak-kusuk hebat, mencocokkan jawaban satu sama lain atau sekadar mengeluh tidak tahu. Namun, Orochimaru Sensei bisa melihat Sasuke tetap tenang di bangkunya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas seolah meremehkan. Orochimaru Sensei sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ekspresi itu hingga tak pernah mengambil hati.

"Dua. Jaringan meristem dan jaringan dewasa," jawab Sasuke datar. Semua anak memandangnya kagum, lalu menyadari kalau mereka punya dewa Biologi—dan mungkin beberapa mata pelajaran lainnya juga.

"Benar sekali. Bagus!" Orochimaru Sensei bertepuk tangan sendirian.

"Nah, sekarang...siapa ya?"

Seperti yang sudah ia tebak, semua anak sekarang kembali pura-pura sibuk dan menghindari tatapannya. Semua, kecuali... dua orang tadi.

Orochimaru Sensei menghela napas. "Yak, Naruto."

Semua kepala sekarang terputar ke arah Naruto yang masih menatap Orochimaru Sensei datar. Orochimaru Sensei sendiri tidak yakin pada kemampuan muridnya yang satu itu. Walaupun Naruto diberi kelebihan wajah yang rupawan serta kekayaan, otaknya biasa-biasa saja. Malah, cenderung kurang. Kalau saja dia mau belajar lebih giat, mungkin dia tidak akan mendapat ranking 27 dari 30 murid kelas sebelasnya tahun lalu.

"Rangsang pada hewan disalurkan melalu?" Orochimaru Sensei mencoba-coba dengan pertanyaan yang mudah, berharap Naruto ingat.

Namun, tatapan Naruto nyaris kosong, tampak benar-benar tak punya ide. Setelah dua menit berlalu dan mulutnya tak kunjung membuka, anak-anak mulai ramai berbisik. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa menatapnya cemas dari jauh, tak bisa memberinya kode apa pun karena Naruto hanya menatap lurus.

Naruto sendiri benar-benar tak ingat. Rangsang pada hewan? Apa mereka belajar soal hewan di kelas sebelas?

 _"Saraf."_

Naruto seperti bisa mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya, tetapi ia tak yakin. Suaranya tidak berat, bahkan suara dalam kepalanya sekalipun. Lalu, yang barusan itu apa?

 _"Saraf."_

Kali ini, Naruto mendengar lebih jelas. Suara itu bukan berasal dari dalam, melainkan belakang kepalanya. Itu suara Sasuke.

Walaupun sama sekali tak tahu alasannya, Naruto membuka mulut. "Saraf?"

Tak tahu menahu soal bisikan Sasuke, Orochimaru Sensei langsung melongo. Seketika, hatinya seperti dipenuhi bunga. Ia bahagia karena Naruto mampu mengingat soal itu walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"BENAR SEKALI!" pekiknya, membuat Hinata, anak perempuan yang duduk persis di depannya, berjengit kaget.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Namun, Sasuke sedang bertopang dagu dan menatap ke arah lain, seolah tidak mau mengakui bahwa barusan ia membantu Naruto.

"Mungkin kamu Tidak begitu buruk," seloroh Naruto. Sasuke menoleh, merasa salah dengar. "Ha?"

"Untuk ukuran orang miskin, kamu boleh juga." Naruto memperjelas kata-kata sebelumnya, membuat darah Sasuke segera naik ke kepala. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membalas, Naruto sudah kembali menatap ke depan.

Sasuke menatap geram rambut pirang Naruto. "mengucapkan ' _Arigato_ ' saja apa susahnya"

Namun, Naruto tidak mendengar karena ia sibuk memperhatikan Orochimaru Sensei yang memutuskan tidak meneruskan kuis. Orochimaru Sensei melakukannya dengan anggapan semua anak pasti masih ingat pelajaran kelas sebelas karena Naruto saja ingat.

"Jadi! Untuk semester ini, selain belajar seperti biasa, kita akan praktikum juga." Orochimaru Sensei membuka buku agendanya. "Akan ada empat praktikum, dan semuanya akan dilakukan berpasangan. Sensei akan mengumumkan pasangannya sekarang!"

Kelas kembali riuh, tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Semua menjadi bersemangat dan berharap bisa dipasangkan dengan orang yang mereka inginkan. Sudah tentu, nomor urut pertama bagi para anak perempuan adalah Shikamaru, dan Naruto bagi para anak laki-laki yaaah walaupun Naruto merupakan laki-laki akan tetapi tidak sedikit dari teman-temannya yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada Naruto. Namun, mereka juga sadar kalau Shikamaru dan Naruto tak pernah terpisah dalam tugas macam apa pun. Seketika, perasaan mereka jadi rumit hanya karena pembagian tugas Biologi.

Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan pembagian ini. Ia mau berpasangan dengan siapa saja selain dengan bocah pirang yang duduk di depannya ini. Peluangnya adalah satu banding dua puluh sembilan, jadi hanya kebetulan tidak lucu yang bisa membuatnya berpasangan dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Untuk pasangan pertama, ..." Orochimaru Sensei melirik Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Shikamaru dan Ino."

Shikamaru sudah akan mengangguk saat menyadari sesuatu. "Eh?"

Di sisi lain kelas, sama sekali tak berusaha menahan perasaannya, Ino berteriak kegirangan. Teman-temannya ikut menjerit, antara takjub dan iri. Di tengah kehebohan itu, Naruto melemparkan pandangan bingung kepada Shikamaru. Selama mereka bersekolah di sini, mereka selalu satu kelompok. Mengapa tidak kali ini?

"Kenapa, Sensei?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Orochimaru Sensei, sangat mengerti arti tatapan Naruto.

"Begini, Shikamaru. Kalian sudah terlalu sering bersama-sama. Ada baiknya kali ini berpisah supaya bisa bersosialisasi dan bekerja sama dengan yang lain." Orochimaru Sensei membetulkan letak kacamata, menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya: bahwa Naruto membutuhkan sosok seorang pandai seperti Sasuke untuk membimbingnya belajar, bukan orang yang rankingnya hanya tiga tempat di atas sang pemuda pirang.

"Tapi—"

"Sensei mengerti." Orochimaru Sensei memotong protes Shikamaru. "Tapi, kalian akan tetap berada di lab yang sama, kelas yang sama. Tidak akan terpisah jauh. Tidak apa-apa kan, sekali-sekali?"

Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang mengangkat bahu. Perkataan Orochimaru Sensei ada benarnya. Mereka hanya akan terpisah kelompok, tetapi tetap berada di lingkungan yang sama. Selama Naruto ada di jarak pandangnya, maka semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Baik sensei." Shikamaru akhirnya menyanggupi, membuat Ino nyaris pingsan di bangkunya.

Orochimaru Sensei mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lega karena akhirnya bisa memisahkan dua anak yang seperti sepasang sandal itu. Sebagai wali kelas, ia merasa bertanggung jawab pada kemampuan akademis Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ia yakin, dengan cara ini bisa membantu mereka.

Setelah kelas cukup tenang, Orochimaru Sensei kembali menyebut beberapa pasangan lain. Sementara itu, di tempat duduknya, Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin. Dari tadi, namanya belum disebut juga. Peluangnya sekarang hanya tinggal satu per sepuluh. Apakah...

"Pasangan selanjutnya, Naruto dan Sasuke."

Sasuke hampir mengumpat, tetapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia memilih untuk menatap sengit kepala pirang Naruto yang tampak bergeming. Pasti pemuda itu sedang melongo lagi dengan mata bulat seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis saat mendengar suara Naruto. Detik berikutnya, ia mendengus geli, merasa pertanyaan itu lebih cocok ditanyakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ya... karena ini undian, Naruto." Orochimaru Sensei segera beralasan. "Jadi, bukan Sensei yang menentukan."

"Undian?" tanya Naruto lagi, setengah takjub. "Jadi maksud Sensei, dari dua puluh sembilan anak yang ada di kelas ini... yang terpilih bersama saya...

anak ini?"

Dahi Sasuke segera berkedut saat mendengar kata 'terpilih' dan 'anak ini'. Bukan Sasuke yang tadi tidak tahu melalui apa rangsangan pada hewan disalurkan.

"Benar sekali," jawab Orochimaru Sensei mantap. "Jadi, kamu harus menerimanya."

Sekali lagi, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Kali ini, Sasuke menatapnya balik dengan tatapan setajam yang dia bisa. Namun, tentu saja Naruto tak merasa. Pemuda itu malah mengedikkan bahu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Naruto berkomentar, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke harus menelan kekesalannya. Mungkin harus beberapa kali lagi karena semester ini baru dimulai, dan masih ada semester berikutnya.

Benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak lucu.

.

.

.

.

"Niichan dipasangkan dengan Naruto?"

Kiba berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menatap Sasuke tak percaya, meninggalkan soup tomat yang tengah dimasaknya. Mulutnya separuh terbuka. Informasi yang barusan Niichannya sampaikan begitu mengejutkan hingga hampir tak bisa dipercaya oleh akalnya.

"Awas soupnya." Sasuke menggumam.

"Niichan bener Naruto yang ITU?"

Tak lagi bisa fokus, Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Kiba dengan mata menyipit. "Memang ada Naruto yang lain lagi...?"

Masih belum percaya, Kiba kembali ke dapur sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya,Apakah Naruto-san mau..?"

"Hei," tegur Sasuke, tidak terima. Bagaimanapun Sasuke ini adalah kakaknya, walapun bukan saudara kandung tetapi seharusnya Kiba berpihak padanya bukan

"Maksudku, bukannya Naruto itu selalu tidak mau dipisahkan?" Tanya Kiba sambil menghidangkan makan malam yang baru saja dimasaknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Oh, stok yang kemarin sudah habis Kak Sasu ." Ucap Kiba ketika melihat kearah keranjang makanan yang telah kosong

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, lalu memperhatikan Kiba yang sekarang sedang menyendok nasi ke piringnya. Sudah setahun ini, Kiba berjualan roti di kantin sekolah. Memang hasilnya tidak seberapa, tetapi bisa untuk membantu untuk membayar sewa dan Kiba bisa sedikit menabung keperluan-keperluan mendadak. Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya, tetapi ia yakin jumlahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah ponsel canggih, yang omong-omong, tidak dianggap penting oleh adiknya itu.

Sasuke menerima piring dari Kiba, mengambil soup tomat yang dibuat sang adik lalu mulai menyuapkannya ke mulut. Dulu, ia pernah melarang Kiba berjualan roti. Status mereka sebagai anak-anak penerima beasiswa sudah cukup untuk menjadi bahan ejekan, ditambah lagi titel penjual roti. Namun, Kiba tidak ambil pusing. Dia melakukannya dengan senang hati, demi menghemat uang peninggalan orangtuanya yang sudah berkurang.

Untuk anak laki-laki seusianya, Kiba benar-benar dewasa. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis saat kedua orangtua mereka tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas tiga tahun lalu. Tidak pula marah saat si penabrak dengan angkuhnya menganggap bisa membayar lunas semuanya dengan menanggung hidup mereka hingga masuk di Konoha High School ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, orang yang menabrak orantua mereka mendaftarkan mereka ke Konoha High School. Sasuke dan Kiba pun menerima beasiswa silang, biaya sekolah mereka disubsidi oleh siswa-siswa yang mampu. Walaupun demikian, mereka menolak sejumlah uang tanggungan yang diberikan si penabrak.

Selama hampir dua tahun setelah tragedi itu, Kiba dan Sasuke tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya—satu-satunya keluarga yang mau merawat mereka. Meskipun tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, Sasuke dan Kiba tahu paman dan bibinya merasa kesulitan merasa kesulitan membesarkan lima anaknya sendiri. Tidak mau menyusahkan lebih lama, Sasuke dan Kiba pun memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah mungil dan tinggal berdua saja. Kalau saja orangtua mereka tahu pentingnya asuransi, mungkin mereka bisa hidup dengan lebih baik.

Sasuke merupakan seorang kakak yang harus bertanggng jawab pada adiknya, terutama sebagai balasan terhadap kedua orang tua Kiba yang sudah mengangkatnya sebagai anak di panti asuhannya dulu. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk merawat dan menjaga Kiba dengan baik.

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa susah menelan. Nasinya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mengapa ia harus mengingat semua ini?

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Kiba, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya

"Ah, Tidak."

Walaupun Kiba setahun lebih muda darinya, adiknya itu benar-benar membanggakan. Selain manis dan berprestasi dalam olahraga, ia pun disukai semua orang. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang lebih suka menyendiri, Kiba sangat supel hingga ia memiliki banyak teman. Ia bisa membuat teman-temannya tak peduli status sosialnya, malah membantunya dalam berbagai hal. Itu satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa Sasuke pelajari, dan ia menyerah melakukannya semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Sekarang, mereka mungkin orang tidak mampu. Namun, satu hal yang Sasuke tahu, ia bisa mengubah nasibnya dengan caranya sendiri. Sasuke akan menunjukkan kepada orang-orang kaya itu, bahwa hidup bukan sekedar tentang uang. Bahwa ia akan mengalahkan mereka dengan cara yang lebih bermartabat.

Dan, itu adalah kerja keras

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing?"

Semua anak menjawab riuh dari samping pasangannya masing-masing, kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan berjarak hampir 1 meter sambil menatap lurus ke arah Orochimaru Sensei dengan ekspresi berbeda, sedangkan Shikamaru mengawasi Naruto dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Yak!" Orochimaru Sensei berusaha tak memedulikan kegaduhan yang terjadi dan memulai penjelasannya serta tugas praktikum kali ini.

Dahi Naruto sedikit berkerut saat mendengar kalimat Orochimaru Sensei.

"Menumbuhkan kecambah!"

Sasuke meliriknya, tetapi tak ambil pusing. Ia berusaha untuk fokus pada perintah Orochimaru Sensei selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam percobaan ini. Ia harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam apapun.

"Tujuan dari percobaan ini adalah untuk mengamati hubungan lingkungan terhadap pertumbuhan tanaman. Ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan itu semua dan tugas kalian adalah untuk mengerjakannya sesuai dengan kertas yang Sensei sudah bagikan di meja kalian."

Sasuke meraih kertas yang ditindih oleh pot kecil, lalu membacanya. Mereka mendapat bagian untuk menguji pengaruh faktor cahaya. Sasuke segera mendengus. Gurunya itu pasti bercanda. Ini terlalu mudah.

"Kalian bisa mulai menanam baca baik-baik perintah yang ada pada kertas petunjuk dimasing-masing meja kalian!" Orochimaru Sensei sudah mulai bekerja.

Sasuke menghempaskan kertas tadi ke atas meja. Dari empat percobaan yang ada, mengapa mereka harus mendapat yang paling mudah? Mengapa tidak faktor suhu atau nutrisi?

"Aku suka makan bubur bayi rasa kacang hijau" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar-binar menatap beberapa butir kacang hijau yang tenggelam

di dasar gelas.

"Bubur... bayi?" Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk meskipun tidak terasa gatal, sepertinya dia salah dengar. Diantara kebingungannya, ia bisa menangkap bayangan Shikamaru yang masih mengawasi mereka. Menurut Sasuke, anak laki-laki itu benar-benar berlebihan. Bahkan, Sasuke masih menjaga jarak sejauh satu meter dari Naruto.

"Terus? Mereka mau diapain?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Ditanam" Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil salah satu pot kemudian diisi tanah sementara Naruto memperhatikannya. Setelah

beberapa saat diperhatikan, Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam. "Kau tidak ingin membantu?"

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Membantu apa?"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut menahan amarah "Ada dua pot yang harus diisi. Kamu baca kertas petunjuknya apa tidak ha..?"

"Maaf, aku Tidak bisa," potong Naruto "Mm,.. Aku tidak pernah memegang tanah. Kalau ada serangga atau benda tajam bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke tahu ia sudah melongo, jadi satu-satunya kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Ha?"

"Tapi, aku akan memperhatikanmu kok" Lanjut Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tidak perlu," sambar Sasuke keki, la mengisi tanah banyak-banyak ke dalam pot.

Naruto sepertinya tidak sadar dan malah kembali menatap biji kacang hijau

penuh semangat

"kira-kira nanti tumbuhnya seperti apa ya"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tak habis pikir. Sekali lagi, ia bisa melihat Shikamaru dari sudut matanya, anak laki-laki itu sudah kembali menatap mereka ingin tahu. Sasuke balas menatapnya sengit, lalu menghampiri Naruto. Hilang sudah kesabarannya.

"Denger ya. Kamu jangan pernah ikut campur dalam praktikum ini"

Mata Naruto membulat. "Maksudnya?"

"Sekarang,aku mengerti kenapa Orochimaru Sensei memasangkan aku denganmu Dobe"

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan telunjukny yang berlepotan tanah."Bagian ini Tidak tertolong."

Naruto menelengkan kepala, masih belum paham. Namun, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan dirinya tertipu oleh kepolosan pemuda itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa pun selama praktikum berlangsung cukup dengan duduk manis. Ngerti?" jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya,Sasuke kemudian melirik Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri, memandangnya sengit "Ooh satu sama pacar kamu itu supaya berhenti bersikap berlebihan, Cih"

Naruto menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang balas menatapnya cemas. Naruto melempar senyum, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengisi pot keduanya.

"Kamu marah karena aku tidak membantu?" tanya Naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Oke, kamu tidak mengerti Biologi, tapi kamu bisa bahasa jepangkan.?Kamu tahu kan perbedaan antara 'tidak mau' sama 'tidak bisa' bukan?"

"Aku mau, kok." Jawab Naruto yang menatap tanah yang dipegang oleh Sasuke ragu. "Tapi tidak bisa." lirihnya

"Terserah." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pasrah, orang kaya memang menyebalkan. Namun, Sasuke bersyukur ada hal yang selamanya tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Pemuda di sebelahnya ini baru saja membuktikannya.

TBC

Tara Note: Terimakasih kepada minna-san yang sudah mereview atau fav dan follow cerita ini... Gomen gak bisa balas review

Terimakasih untuk:

Choikim1310, Miszshanty051,Snlop,Kuma Akaryuu,zhiewon189,Guest,Aiko Vallery,Onyx sky, Christal Alice, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, mifta cinya, Tinnnn


	3. Chapter 3

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

3k+

Naruto menatap kecambah sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter yang bermunculan pada pot yang terpapar matahari. Ini hari keempat, dan kecambah-kecambah itu tumbuh dengan baik. Naruto benar-benar merasa takjub saat melihatnya, sekaligus terharu. Padahal bukan ia yang menanamnya.

"Ayo, tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi," gumam Naruto penuh harap sambil

mengelus sebuah kardus tempat pot satunya lagi berada.

"Kalian juga semangat! Ayo tumbuh lebih tinggi"

Dari belakang, Shikamaru memperhatikannya dengan seulas senyum. Selama beberapa hari ini, Naruto begitu ceria. Menanam kacang hijau dan melihatnya tumbuh ternyata benar-benar menjadi pengalaman baru bagi bocah manis itu. Selama ini , ia tidak pernah memperhatikan apa pun saat praktikum dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Shikamaru, terutama saat membedah katak dan ikan.

"Shika, punya kelompok kamu mana?"

"Di dekat kelas," jawab Shikamaru sambil melempar senyum pada beberapa junior yang lewat.

"Ayo lihat punya kalian"

Mereka sedang berada di taman depan perpustakaan, tempat Sasuke memutuskan untuk meletakkan kedua pot miliknya dan Naruto. Naruto sendiri belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, jadi ia merasa takjub saat melihat taman milik sekolah yang penuh akan apotek hidup dan beberapa spesies burung.

Naruto menggamit lengan Shikamaru. "Ayo, kita lihat punya kalian"

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkah bersama Naruto. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, Sasuke muncul dari koridor sebelah. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan pandangan tak suka. Shikamaru sendiri jadi tak menyukai anak laki-laki itu karena kejadian tempo hari di laboratorium. Shikamaru tak suka caranya mengetuk kepala Naruto, seolah mengatai Naruto itu otak udang. Naruto mungkin tak sadar, namun Shikamaru tak akan pernah memberi tahunya.

Naruto sendiri tampak lebih tertarik pada buku yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Sepuluh sentimeter!" serunya, membuat Shikamaru serta Shikamaru mengernyit secara bersamaan. Naruto menunjuk buku yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mau mengukur tinggi kecambahnyakan Sasuke? Aku barusan lihat, sepuluh sentimeter"

Sasuke menatapnya sangsi. "Hn,Dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang tetap ingin mengukur kembali.

Shikamaru segera menahan Sasuke yang hendak meningalkan mereka berdua

"Kamu enggak denger? Naru sudah menghitungnya. Kenapa harus kau hitung lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tak suka yang sangat kentara

Sambil mendesah, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tampak bingung

"Dia tidak membawa penggaris. Aku tidak suka dengan perkiraan"

Setelah menepis tangan Shikamaru, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pot kecambahnya. Shikamaru menatapnya sebal, lupa bahwa Naruto ada di sampingnya.

"Kamu Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru, takut Naruto akan sakit hati karena perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarin dia bilang, aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku juga

yang salah," katanya, tak terlihat sedih ataupun tersinggung

"Kita lihat kecambah kelompok kamu saja Shika!"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Terkadang, ia makan hati dengan sifat Naruto yang begitu lurus dan seperti tak pernah berpikir. Namun, di saat-saat seperti ini, ia bersyukur Naruto memiliki sifat itu. Malah, Shikamaru berharap Naruto tetap seperti ini sampai kapan pun. Karena dengan begitu, semuanya akan tetap terkendali. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Naruto menatap sketsa kimono di bukunya, lalu tersenyum puas. Di waktu luang, hanya tiga hal yang gemar ia lakukan ; menonton Disney Channel, bermain game, dan membuat sketsa pakaian. Naruto tumbuh dengan melihat ibunya,Kushina mendesain pakaian. Saat umurnya baru tujuh tahun, Naruto bisa meniru desain pakaian ibunya. Sekarang saat ibunya telah pensiun menjadi designer dan lebih memilih untuk merawat 'keluarga kecilnya',Naruto ingin meneruskan cita-cita sang ibu untuk menjadi seorang designer ternama. Walaupun tidak seunik dan seglamor karya Kaasan nya, Naruto pernah dipuji oleh Yuki Kishimoto—desainer ternama sahabat ibunya. Menurut Yuki, desain karya Naruto segar dan ia seperti berlian yang belum diasah.

Yuki juga bilang, Naruto bisa lebih hebat dari Kaasannya kalau ia mau. Namun, Naruto tidak percaya. Bagi Naruto, Kaasannya paling hebat, Karena Kushina Uzumaki adalah designer hebat yang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapa pun.

Selain karyanya sudah mendunia, Kaasannya adalah wanita berkepribadian hangat yang membuatnya dikagumi oleh semua orang. Kemampuan berbisnisnya pun patut diacungi jempol. Naruto merasa tak punya nyali bahkan untuk sekadar menyamainya.

Bahkan meskipun telah pensiun dalam dunia Design,Kaasannya itu sering kali diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan dalam acara-acara fashion show yang bertaraf international

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengelus lehernya yang terasa haus karena merasa sangat haus. Ia lupa membawa tempat minum-nya. Biasanya, Shikamaru yang akan mengambil botol minum itu untuknya, namun beberapa menit yang lalu, Shikamaru melesat ke toilet dan belum kembali. Naruto menutup buku sketsa dan bangkit, bermasksud mengambilnya sendiri ke kelas.

Naruto menoleh kearah sekumpulan siswa yang sedang asyik bermain basket beberapa saat. Terdapat sirat iri dikedua shappire Naruto. Terkadang, Naruto ingin bermain sebebas itu tanpa takut terluka. Namun, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Shikamaru tak akan mengizinkannya. Ayahnya apalagi Kaasannya pun bisa marah besar kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Naruto masih menerawang ke arah lapangan saat sebuah bola orange tahu-tahu masuk ke pandangannya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"AWAS!"

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Shikamaru. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kalaupun ia mau, sudah terlambat. Bola itu hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja dari matanya. Sepersekian detik setelah Naruto menutup mata, badannya tahu-tahu terasa terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur tembok. Naruto pun merosot ke lantai tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka mata. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah matahari yang bersinar terik. Selanjutnya, ia melihat punggung seseorang yang menutupi matahari itu dan membentuk bayangan hingga meneduhinya.

"Gomen...! Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja" Seru anak laki-laki dari arah lapangan rupanya dia tadi yang mengoper bola ke arah teman yang tidak siap menerima bola. "Boleh kau lempar lagi bolanya...?"

Pemilik punggung itu menunduk, memungut bola yang tadi mengenainya dan melemparnya kembali ke lapangan.

Dari sela-sela cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, Naruto sepertinya mengenali siapa pemilik punggung itu.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit. Profil sampingnya tertimpa cahaya matahari, membentuk siluet yang tajam sekaligus terasa hangat.

"Kamu Tidak ap—"

"NARUTO!"

Pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan Shikamaru. Seperti dalam film, anak laki-laki itu berlari kencang dan berlutut di samping Naruto.

"Kamu Tidak-apa? ada yang Sakit...?"

Masih terpesona kepada Sasuke, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sasuke sendiri tampak terlalu sibuk untuk menatap Shikamaru. Tak memedulikan Shikamaru yang sibuk mengecek keadaannya, tatapan Naruto masih melekat kepada Sasuke yang memungut bukunya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti dan dia menoleh, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Perlahan, sudut bibir Naruto terangkat,sebuah senyum manis tercetak diwajah rupawannya

"Arigato"

Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke terdiam, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto sendiri masih tersenyum lebar, dan entah mengapa itu malah membuat Sasuke merasa terbebani.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk. "Tidak masalah" Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing menelusup ke hatinya. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Naru, kamu beneran tidak apa-apa?"

Rentetan kekhawatiran Shikamaru seolah tidak Naruto dengar karena fokus Naruto tidak berada disana saat itu. Shikamaru yang merasa diabaikan kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang menatap

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Hari ini, matahari bersinar begitu cerah, secerah perasaannya. Sementara itu, Shikamaru menatapnya cemas dari belakang. Biasanya, Naruto tak pernah berjalan di depannya seperti sedang ikut dalam lomba jalan cepat.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu Naru. Nanti capek," tegur Shikamaru sambil menjajari langkah Naruto.

Tampaknya, Naruto tidak mendengar karena ia justru semakin cepat dan memperlebar jarak mereka hingga dua meter. Shikamaru menggeleng tak habis pikir, lalu mengejar dan menggapai lengan Naruto, menghentikannya dari hal yang bisa membahayakan.

Naruto menoleh, lalu menatap Shikamaru yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya" tegur Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh, aku kecepetan, ya?" tanya Naruto

Yang ia tahu, ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu seseorang.

Shikamaru melepas tangan Naruto, lalu kembali melangkah sambil sesekali meliriknya, kalau-kalau anak itu mulai ngebut lagi. Shikamaru tahu pasti apa yang membuat Naruto begitu.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menggapai kenop pintu kelas, Naruto sudah membukanya dan masuk lebih dulu. Pemuda manis itu melangkah mantap menuju bangkunya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tampak tenang di bangkunya, membaca buku entah apa.

Naruto menghentikan langkah di depan meja Sasuke, lalu memperhatikannya lekat. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya memperhatikan baju dan ranselnya yang lusuh, kali ini matanya menyusuri rambut Sasuke yang tebal dan sedikit berwarna biru gelap.

Mata Sasuke menangkap sepatu putih milik Naruto di sebelah mejanya. Ia mendongak, lalu mengernyit mendapati Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelumnya, Naruto memang pernah memperhatikannya seperti ini, tetapi tidak dengan senyuman itu. Sasuke jadi menyadari pemuda itu mempunyai dua tanda lahir berupa garis yang dilihat-lihat seperti kumis kucing yang menghiasi kedua pipi gembil Naruto. Seolah olah ia belum cukup cantik saja. 'Cantik..? Apa yang ada dipikiranku ini'

''

"Lihat apa?" Sasuke membuka mulut, gerah dilihat lama-lama seperti ini. Di sekeliling mereka, anak-anak pun sudah berbisik seru.

"Ohayou Sasuke" sapa Naruto manis, begitu manis hingga membuat Sasuke dan semua anak lain terbuka lebar.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya melongo tanpa berkedip. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan senyuman, menunggu jawaban saat Sasuke bisa mendengar suara gugup yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"O..Ohayou"

Mungkin Sasuke behalusinasi, tetapi ia seperti bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Naruto sebelum pemuda itu melepas tas dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Mendadak, Sasuke merasa seperti gunung es yang ditembak oleh laser. Meleleh begitu saja oleh seulas senyum dan ucapan 'Ohayou'

Sementara itu, Naruto berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian kemarin. Dadanya terasa hangat saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki itu.

Rasanya, seperti sedang melihat matahari.

Naruto menatap kecambah yang tumbuh begitu baik di hari ketujuh. Panjangnya sudah dua belas senti, dan kali ini Naruto membawa penggaris supaya yakin. Naruto baru akan menulis data itu pada bukunya saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di koridor depan perpustakaan. Menyangka Sasuke akan meneliti kecambah, Naruto bangkit dan melambai. Namun, anak laki-laki itu tak melihatnya, malah menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

"Hah?" gumam Naruto bingung di jam istirahat memang Naruto jarang melihat Sasuke Sasuke di kelas, lapangan basket, maupun di kantin. Ternyata, selama

ini, jika tak tampak, Sasuke berada di perpustakaan. Harusnya Naruto tahu.

Shikamaru, yang sedang sibuk mengajak main burung parkit milik sekolah,

menatap Naruto bingung. "Kenapa, Naru?"

Naruto masih menatap pintu perpustakan.

"Shika aku ingin ke perpustakaan"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Seumur-umur mereka tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Selain tidak biasa membaca, mereka berdua juga alergi debu.

Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum dengan mata bulat berbinar

"Aku mau membaca buku!"

Sebelum sempat dicegah, Naruto sudah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju perpustakaan. Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu mengikutinya dalam diam, entah bagaimana ia bisa menebak alasan anak perempuan itu, tetapi ia tak berniat melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya.

Naruto mendorong pintu perpustakaan yang berat karena terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh, lalu melongokkan kepala dan menganga saat melihat isinya. Selain memiliki langit-langit yang tinggi, perpustakaan itu sangat luas dengan jendela-jendela besar. Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk melalui celah dedaunan, menerangi meja-meja baca yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dan rak-rak buku raksasa yang berjejer rapi. Naruto baru tahu sekolahnya memiliki perpustakaan seindah ini. Saat melihatnya, ia seperti sedang berada di dunia lain.

Di belakangnya, Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan ekspresi serupa. Ia memang pernah mendengar soal perpustakaan sekolahnya yang mendapat penghargaan perpustakaan sekolah dengan koleksi terlengkap, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar membuktikannya.

"Ayo, masuk."

Naruto dan Shikamaru tersadar saat mendengar suara ramah dari balik pintu. Seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan menatap hangat dari balik kacamatanya.

Entah mengapa dadanya terasa berdebar saat masuk ke ruangan yang

sejuk, sekaligus terasa hangat itu. Beberapa anak tampak serius membaca di meja tengah, tak menyadari siapa yang hadir di depan pintu.

"Silakan cari buku yang kalian mau." Ucapnya dari balik konternya yang dipenuhi buku. Seorang anak perempuan kelas sepuluh tampak sedang menyortir buku-buku di rak dorong—tak jauh dari sana. Anak-anak kelas sepuluh memang mendapatkan piket bergilir di perpustakaan, tetapi tentu saja Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak pernah melakukannya.

Shikamaru baru melangkah satu meter saat ia mendadak bersin. Naruto membalik badan, lalu menatapnya cemas.

"Shika?" gumam Naruto

Shikamaru menggosok hidung. "Gomen Naru"

Naruto mengangguk kasihan. Shikamaru memang paling tidak tahan pada debu dari buku-buku lapuk. Sebenarnya Naruto juga sama, tetapi tidak sesensitif Shikamaru. Selama ia tidak menyentuh buku-buku itu, tidak akan ada masalah.

Sambil terus menggosok hidung, Shikamaru kembali melangkah ke pintu. Sekarang, Naruto berdiri canggung di depan meja konter, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Naruto menatap anak tadi, yang sudah kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan bukunya. Anak perempuan itu pernah mendengar kabar burung tentang Naruto, bahwa orang yang berani mengganggu Shikamaru akan berakhir naas di tangan orang suruhan ayah Naruto, jadi ia tidak mau mengambil risiko.

Naruto menatap bingung anak itu, lalu memutuskan untuk tak peduli padanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sasuke tidak terlihat di mana pun. Apa mungkin tadi ia salah lihat?

Naruto baru akan berbalik saat tahu-tahu melihat Sasuke muncul dari salah satu rak sambil membawa buku. Naruto melangkah ke arahnya dengan riang. Sasuke sudah duduk di salah satu meja berisi dua anak perempuan kelas sebelas.

Tanpa bersuara, Naruto menarik bangku di sebelah Sasuke dan duduk. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak tenggelam dengan bukunya. Anak yang duduk persis di depan Naruto sedang membetulkan kacamata saat akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Anak itu melepas kacamata, mengucek-ucek mata, mengenakannya lagi, lalu melongo. Teman di sebelahnya melirik heran, lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya dan bergabung dengan kekagetan yang sama. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka menyangka akan bisa duduk di depan legenda sekolah ini di dalam perpustakaan.

Tak sadar dengan kekagetan di depannya, Naruto malah mengintip bahu Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu rupanya sedang membaca buku biografi kaisar jepang yang Naruto tidak tahu namanya. Naruto menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke.

Memperhatikan garis wajah seseorang dalam jarak sedekat ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi Naruto. Ia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan profil seseorang kecuali mungkin Shikamaru. Walaupun Shikamaru masih jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke, Naruto merasa lebih bersemangat saat melihat anak ini. setelah Sasuke melindunginya dari lemparan bola basket kemarin, Naruto jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Kejadian itu pun membuat Naruto tahu bahwa anak sederhana seperti Sasuke, ternyata bisa melindunginya juga.

Sasuke sendiri tenggelam dalam sejarah hidup sang kaisar jepang dan baru mengangkat kepala saat hendak melihat waktu di jam dinding. Ia masih punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan, dan baru mau kembali membaca saat mendapati dua anak perempuan di depannya seperti terhipnotis sesuatu. Heran, Sasuke menoleh ke kanannya dan akhirnya tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu.

Entah bagaimana, Naruto ada di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum. Figur menawannya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari membuatnya berkilau dan nyaris tak bisa diterima akal. Mata Shapphire-nya pun terlihat begitu jelas hingga terasa membebani siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Hai," sapa Naruto pelan tak ingin menganggu pengunjung lain perpustakaan

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bukan karena tidak mau, tetapi lebih karena tidak bisa. Sasuke masih mencoba mencerna kehadiran anak itu di sini, di tempat persembunyian anak-anak kutu buku sepertinya, menatapnya manis dengan senyuman itu lagi. Seolah menyerangnya terang-terangan tanpa bisa ditangkis.

Tak urung dijawab, senyuman Naruto memudar. Apa Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya di sini?

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Itu kalimat pertama Sasuke setelah bisa mengendalikan diri.

Senyum Naruto kembali merekah. "Tidak sedang apa-apa tadi aku lihat kamu masuk, jadi aku ikutan masuk Sasuke."

Walaupun tak paham dengan alasannya, Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Detik berikutnya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha memindai perpustakaan itu untuk mencari seseorang.

"Dia mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah tak menemukan keberasaan Shikamaru disekitar Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah hanya menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti

"Shikamaru."

"Oh, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto, membuat dua anak perempuan didepannya memekik tertahan. "Dia alergi debu. Jadi dia menunggu di luar"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk-angguk, sepintas bisa melihat bahu dua anak perempuan di depannya melorot. Yakin tak bisa melanjutkan membaca, Sasuke melirik lagi Naruto yang sedang memandang kagum ke luar jendela. Tak tampak satu buku pun di meja Naruto selain buku tulis.

"Ini perpustakaan, tempat orang baca" Sindir Sasuke, Naruto menoleh menghadap Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak baca buku?"

"Aku Tidak bisa baca buku lama terutama buku yang sudah menguning begitu." mengedikkan dagu pada buku sejarah jepang yang sudah menguning. "Aku alergi debu."

Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda disampingnya ini memang menawan tetapi kadang-kadang Sasuke melupakan kenyataan bahwa anak itu juga seorang 'Hime' dari negeri antah berantah yang memiliki segudang alasan mengapa ia tak sama dengan orang biasa.

"Terus kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama. "Karena kamu masih disini" Jawab Naruto polos.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam, tak menyangka jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya, Sasuke membuang muka. Namun, sepertinya itu pun keputusan yang salah karena sekarang ia mendapat tatapan takjub dari dua anak perempuan yang sedari tadi mengikuti perkembangan obrolannya.

"Ternyata disini enak, ya," komentar Naruto menatapnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi

" Tiap istirahat kamu selalu disini Sasuke?"

"Begitulah." Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bisa bicara.

Naruto kembali memamerkan dua lesung pipinya

"Yosh.. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku juga ke sini, ah."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke maupun dua anak perempuan di depannya. Yang Naruto tahu, mulai sekarang, setiap jam istirahat ia akan punya kegiatan lain selain menggambar dan bermain iPad di bangku taman.

Kegiatan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

TBC

TARA NOTE: Tara sempat gak bisa log in di ffn lama... dan sekarang tiba-tiba bisa lagi... Tara sempet bikin akun di wattpad dengan akun reginaicha untuk repost ulang semua ff tara.. sekaligus untuk lanjutin ff lama yg terbengkalai..

Jadi jika tiba tiba Tara lama gak update di ffn ada kemungkinan Tara gak bisa log in lagi dan dilanjut di wattpad..

Fb Tara: Narutatsuya Fujitatsu


	4. Chapter 4

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

6k+

Sasuke melirik ke samping, tempat Naruto tampak sedang asyik menggambar pada buku sketsanya. Rambut pirang keemasannya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika Naruto menunduk, membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menyelipkan rambut itu ke belakang telinganya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto menepati janji yang ia buat sendiri untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa risih setiap kali pemuda pirang itu memperhatikannya. Namun, pada saat-saat seperti ini, Saat Naruto sibuk membuat sketsa dan larut dalam dunianya sendiri, Naruto selalu terlihat menyenangkan. Sasuke jadi bisa gantian memperhatikannya.

Dua anak perempuan yang biasanya duduk di depannya sekarang entah ke mana. Sasuke menebak mereka sedang pura-pura berdiskusi soal Biologi di taman depan perpustakaan sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Shikamaru yang mengajak ngobrol burung parkit atau kenari.

Semenjak Naruto ada di sini, Sasuke tak pernah lagi bisa berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Ketika ia sudah mulai bisa mencerna satu paragraf, satu gerakan remeh dari bocah pirang itu membuat fokusnya buyar begitu saja.

Sekarang, Sasuke sedang mencoba metode baru untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia berusaha menghipnotis dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia sedang berada di atas perahu di tengah lautan. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ia, dan bukunya, dan laut terbentang. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, tetapi alih-alih aroma laut, ia malah mencium aroma shampo Naruto yang beraroma jeruk.

Sasuke bangkit, tak tahan lagi. Ia harus mencari tempat baru kalau tidak mau berakhir gila.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mencari buku lain," dusta Sasuke. ia harus berbohong supaya bisa lepas dari bocah pirang itu.

Menyangka Sasuke akan kembali, Naruto mengangguk dan meneruskan sketsa kimononya. Ia berharap sketsa kimono itu bisa selesai sebelum hari ulang tahun Kaasannya. Selama ini, Naruto selalu menghadiahi Kushina dengan sketsa-sketsa miliknya.

Sasuke sendiri sudah buru-buru melangkah ke rak paling belakang, menjauhi keramaian. Rak paling belakang adalah buku-buku yang berisi tentang politik dan demokrasi. Tak ada seorang pun mau ke sana walaupun hanya sekedar lewat.

Sambil menghela napas lega, Sasuke duduk di lantai yang sejuk. Bukannya ia tidak suka berada di samping Naruto, tetapi entah mengapa rasanya berat. Seperti sedang berusaha menentang badai. Seperti melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan.

Sasuke ada di sekolah ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Ia ada di sini hanya untuk satu tujuan : membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa orang miskin tidak untuk diremehkan. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan penghalang mana pun muncul di jalannya.

Dan, itu termasuk Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus berurusan dengan burung parkit milik sekolah. Shikamaru tidak punya pilihan lain. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto memilih untuk menghabisakan waktu istirahatnya di dalam perpustakaan—yang bagi Shikamaru terasa seperti neraka. Walaupun Shikamaru masih sedikit kesal kepada Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah memancing emosinya.

Meskipun ingin, Shikamaru tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari perpustakaan itu. Ia harus selalu berada cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Dan, itu berarti radius sepuluh meter. Atau, dua puluh meter?

Shikamaru mulai melakukan hitung-hitungan dalam otaknya. Saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin, ia berhasil menyelesaikan trek seratus meter dalam waktu tiga belas detik saja. Jadi, kalau jaraknya dua puluh meter, berarti ia hanya membutuhkan tiga detik untuk sampai ke samping Naruto?

Sama sekali melupakan segala rintangan yang mungkin menghambatnya dalam dua puluh meter itu, Shikamaru seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia bisa berjarak dua puluh meter dan sampai di samping Naruto dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Shikamaru lantas menatap kantin yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ia bisa membeli minuman atau apa pun dan kembali secepat kilat kalau Naruto

membutuhkannya. Mantap dengan keputusannya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Naruto.

Naru, kalau ada masalah, telepon ya. Aku di kantin.

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Shikamaru melangkah ke kantin, tak sadar beberapa anak perempuan mengikutinya. Selama ini, Shikamaru harus selalu berada di samping Naruto. Bukannya ia tak suka, tetapi ia jadi jarang memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kini, saat Naruto sedang di dalam perpustakaan yang relatif aman, Shikamaru bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Nao, ibu penjaga kantin yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Wanita pertengahan empat puluhan itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, seolah mencari seseorang.

"Naruto dimana? Tumben sekali tidak berada disampingmu" tanyanya, heran.

Biasanya, kalaupun ke kantin sendiri, Shikamaru selalu terlihat terburu-buru, seperti tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto terlalu lama. Tapi saat ini Shikamaru terlihat lebih santai.

"Di perpustakaan,,"jawab Shikamaru sopan,Membuat Nao mengganggguk angguk walaupun masih bingung mengapa Shikamaru tidak berada di perpustakaan

juga.

Shikamaru baru mau mengambil air mineral saat menyadari sesuatu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera melompat masuk ke kantin, membuka lemari pendingin dan menatap tegang ke suatu arah. Perutnya terasa seperti dipenuhi es batu. Sementara itu, Nao menatapnya bingung dari belakang.

"Apakah ada yang membuka lemari pendingin ini?" Tanya Shikamaru menunjuk

Pada tumbler yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin yang ia titipkan kepada Nao sejak lama.

Nao tersenyum gugup. "Tadi, ada yang mencoba mengambilnya tapi langsung bibi cegah. Sesuai permintaan Shikamaru-kun"

Shikamaru menarik tumbler itu ke luar, lalu membuka tutupnya tak sabar. Semuanya memang masih ada di sana tanpa kurang suatu apa pun. Namun tetap saja, sangat mengkhawatirkan melihat tumbler itu berpindah tempat. Dulu, Shikamaru meletakannya di rak paling atas, tetapi tadi berpindah di rak menutup tumbler itu rapat-rapat, berusaha tersenyum walaupun kaku.

Nao mengangguk, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kuitansinya. Shikamaru mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menata isi lemari pendingin. Ia meletakkan tumbler tadi di pojok belakang, lalu menutupinya dengan belasan botol minuman soda.

Mendadak, ia merasa beruntung memutuskan untuk ke kantin.

"Nao-san, sudah laku berapa rotinya?"

Shikamaru baru menutup lemari pendingin saat mendengar suara anak perempuan. Tatapannya beradu dengan seorang pemuda manis sederhana yang berdiri di depan keranjang roti. Mata hazel pemuda itu terbelalak seperti sedang melihat hantu.

Terlalu terkejut melihat Shikamaru di dalam kantin, Kiba tak sengaja menyenggol keranjang sehingga rotinya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Kiba segera memungut roti-roti tersebut, mengutuk dalam hati karena sudah bersikap ceroboh seperti ini.

Saat sedang mengembalikan roti-roti ke dalam keranjang, Kiba melihat sepasang tangan lain ikut membantunya. Perlahan, Kiba mengangkat kepala, tidak berani berharap. Namun, Shikamaru memang sudah berjongkok di depannya, memungut roti satu-persatu. Sadar Kiba berhenti memungut, Shikamaru ikut mengangkat kepala. Ia lantas menatap Kiba bingung.

"Ng-Tidak usah repot-repot, Senpai." Kiba merebut roti yang dipegang Shikamaru dan segera bangkit dan meletakkan keranjang roti itu kembali ke meja. Entah

mengapa bayangan Shikamaru memegang roti murah terasa aneh di matanya.

Shikamaru sendiri tak tahu apa masalahnya, jadi ia hanya berdiri dan mengambil air mineralnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Rotinya sudah laku empat puluh tujuh, Kiba-Chan"

Kiba mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu iseng melirik Shikamaru yang ternyata masih menatapnya ingin tahu. Senyum Kiba langsung lenyap, digantikan oleh seringai kaku pada Nao yang tampak bingung.

Entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasa laki-laki di depannya ini sangat familier. nada suaranya, kesederhanaannya... begitu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sambil menata air mineral, ia masih terus memperhatikan Kiba.

"Kiba!" Seorang anak perempuan,tampaknya teman sekelas kiba.

"Kau dipanggil Oro-Sensei!"

"Oke!" Kiba balas berseru,pergi dululaluya, kem Nao-san, titip rotinya."

"Kiba?" tahu- tahu Shikamaru bergumam, membuat Kiba dan nao menoleh berbarengan padanya—Kiba tampak luar biasa syok. Tak menyadarinya, Shikamaru malah menatap Kiba lebih lekat, berusaha menyatukan potongan puzzle dalam otaknya. "Kamu... adiknya Sasuke?"

Kiba mengerjap beberapa kali sebelu "Ha'i"

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. "Mirip sekali"

"Masa?" Kiba selalu mendengar kata yang sebaliknya dari orang-orang,dan baru kali ini Kiba mendengar bahwa dia mirip dengan anikinya.

Tiba-tiba, bel penanda masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Shikamaru segera menutup botol air mineral, harus segera kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menjemput Naruto. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa uang, Shikamaru melangkah ke luar kantin.

"Nama yang bagus," kata Shikamaru saat melewati Kiba.

Kiba hanya bisa menatap punggung Shikamaru yang semakin kecil, lalu menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bicara dengan orang yang selama ini ia kagumi. Orang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia impkan, tanpa bisa disentuh. Sekarang, Kiba merasa seperti sedang terbang ke awang-awang.

"Kiba."

Kiba menengok, lalu menatap Nao yang tersenyum simpati.

"Shikamaru itu anak yang baik,tapi hati-hatilah jangan sampai kau terluka nantinya"

"Saya tahu, Bibi."

Ia tahu, sampai kapan pun, ia hanya bisa memimpikan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Semua anak serempak bersorak gembira, melepas penat selama pelajaran Sejarah pada jam terakhir tadi. Naruto sedang meregangkan tangan yang terasa kaku saat seseorang menyenggolnya. Ia menoleh, lalu mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, sudah memanggul ransel.

Senyum Naruto langsung terkembang. "Langsung Pulang.."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, lalu meneruskan langkah menuju pintu sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya lagi. Naruto hanya menatap punggungnya, tidak mengerti mengapa anak laki-laki itu seperti menghindarinya. Tadi, saat di perpustakaan, Sasuke pun menghilang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ayo, Naru."

Suara Shikamaru menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, lalu meraih tas dan mengikuti Shikamaru ke luar kelas. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru berjalan di depannya, membentuk tameng pertahanan terhadap gelombang anak-anak girang yang baru pulang sekolah. Naruto pun selalu menggenggam kemeja Shikamaru erat supaya tidak terbawa anak-anak yang persis kawanan banteng itu.

Mereka baru berhasil keluar koridor kelas dua belas saat Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke, berjalan ke luar koridor kantin bersama seorang pemuda manis yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Perasaan aneh menelusup ke dalam hatinya, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan pegangannya terlepas dari kemeja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, yang tidak merasakan pegangan Naruto, ikut berhenti dan membalik badan. Ia mengernyit, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tertinggal dibelakang.

"Ada apa Naru...?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah menatap kosong ke suatu arah. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangnya. Sasuke dan Kiba tampak sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, asyik membahas sesuatu. Sasuke membawa keranjang roti Kiba yang sudah kosong.

Sasuke dan Kiba baru menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru dan Naruto saat mereka sudah berjarak beberapa meter saja dari satu sama lain. Sasuke dan Kiba berhenti melangkah, lalu balas menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto bingung.

"Siapa...?" Naruto menanyakannya, Kiba yang ditanya seperti itu malah salah tingkah dibuatnya. Karena Kiba tak langsung menjawab, Naruto mengalihkan

pandangannya kepada Sasuke, seperti meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke sendiri balas menatap Naruto bingung, lalu melirik Shikamaru yang tampak lebih tertarik pada adiknya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, entah mengapa, mendengar nada suara Naruto membuatnya jadi merasa harus menjawabnya. Rasanya seperti seorang Hime yang sudah mengeluarkan perintah mutlaknya, dan ia sebagai rakyat jelata harus menjawabnya.

"Otoutoku," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan Kiba, tetapi kali ini dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Otouto?"

Kiba buru-buru nyengir gugup, sudut matanya mengawasi Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya. "Aku Kiba. Adik Sasuke-niisan"

"Hai.." sapa Naruto, terdengar jauh lebih akrab

"Kamu tidak pernah cerita kalo punya otouto,Sasuke.."

"Kenapa juga aku harus cerita...?" Gerutu Sasuke pelan

"Ayo,kita pulang kiba" ajak Sasuke.

"Itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk keranjang yang dibawa Sasuke,tanpa mempedulikan ajakan pulang Sasuke kepada Kiba yang juga sebagai kode jika Sasuke ingin segera mengakhiri obrolan ini.

"Keranjang roti"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Menjual roti, Setiap hari kami menjual roti dan menitipkannya di kantin sekolah"

Kiba segera menjawab karena sepertinya sang Niisan tidak memiliki minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan senpai didepannya ini. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya berat," gumam Naruto. Detik berikutnya, ia seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia menoleh kepada Shikamaru.

"Shika! Ayo kita antar mereka pulang"

"Tidak usah!" potong Sasuke langsung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat keranjangnya dengan satu tangan

"Tidak berat sama sekali, sebaiknya kami segera pulang.. Ayo Kiba."

Tanpa mengindahkan Naruto yang menatapnya kecewa, Sasuke melangkah pergi. Kiba menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru ragu, lalu membungkuk sopan kemudian mulai mengekori kakaknya.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dan Kiba hingga mereka menghilang di balik gerbang, lalu menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Sasuke seperti menghindarinya. Apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang membaca buku tentang pemerintahan zaman kaisar jepang pada buku Sejarahnya saat tahu-tahu kelasnya menjadi heboh. Karena sudah terlalu biasa dengan kehebohan itu—pertanda bahwa Naruto dan Shikamaru datang—Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

Kehebohan itu biasanya hanya berlangsung satu-dua menit, tetapi kali ini, sudah hampir lima menit anak-anak masih terus berbisik seru. Sasuke menekan telinganya yang terasa geli oleh dengung yang disebabkan anak-anak itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke mendapati sepasang sepatu putih yang dikenalnya berada di samping meja. Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tampak kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sasuke balas menatapnya bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini, pagi-pagi begini?

"Kenapa kau menghindariku Sasuke...?" Naruto membuka mulut

Sasuke masih diam tidak mengerti pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kemarin, waktu di perpus, kamu meninggalkanku sendiri Sasuke,kemudian kemarin kamu juga tidak mau kita antar. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Anak-anak sudah menatap mereka tak percaya, sebagian melirik Shikamaru simpati. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi keterus terangan Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mulut walaupun tak ada kata yang keluar

"Normalnya, orang akan senang jika menaiki mobil mewahkan? Kenapa harus ditolak"

"Naruto." Shikamaru segera menegur, tetapi kata-kata tajam Naruto terlanjur didengar semua orang.

Sasuke benar-benar kagum dengan bakat Naruto. Pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah membawa perasaannya naik ke awang-awang, dan dengan mudah pula membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Sasuke menatap Naruto hingga matanya panas. Pemuda itu masih bersikeras dan terlihat

kesal. Apa haknya terlihat kesal?

"Kau.. Benar-benar...!" gumam Sasuke geram

Tangan Naruto yang tadi menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke sekarang sudah turun, tatapannya melunak. "Aku kan. Ingin pulang bersamamu Sasuke. Kenapa Tidak boleh.."

Semua orang yang mendengar Naruto segera melongo, terutama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tak bisa mencerna semua ini, Sasuke menoleh kepada Shikamaru, meminta penjelasan. Alih-alih tampak keberatan atau marah, Shikamaru hanya balas menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ohayou anak-anak.. Ada apa ini..? Ayo kembali ketempat duduk duduk kalian!"

Orochimaru Sensei muncul dari pintu, heran melihat anak-anak yang masih berdiri dan menatap ke suatu titik di tengah kelas sambil berkasak-kusuk. Walaupun bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tetap saja ia tak habis pikir dengan reaksi anak-anak lain yang lebih heboh dari biasanya.

Naruto masih menolak untuk melepas tatapannya dari Sasuke sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Sasuke sendiri tampak serbasalah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Naruto? Ada masalah apa?" Orochimaru Sensei menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, Sensei beriris seperti ular itu tidak mau pelajarannya berubah menjadi sebuah drama remaja yang sering ia lihat di TV.

Sasuke bisa melihat Orochimaru Sensei yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, Kemudian Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto yang masih menatapnya keras kepala.

"Baiklah.." gumam Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto memicing. "baiklah apa?"

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto intens.

"Baiklah.. Kita akan pulang bersama nanti"

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah segera setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Saat Orochimaru Sensei sampai ke sampingnya, ia sudah berbalik dan duduk manis di bangku. Orochimaru Sensei menatap heran Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum, lalu beralih kepada Sasuke yang sebaliknya, berwajah masam. Sementara itu, semua anak mulai duduk di bangku masing-masing walaupun masih berbisik-bisik seru.

Orochimaru Sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya itu, lalu kembali ke depan kelas sambil menyesali keputusannya. Harusnya, ia tidak menyatukan dua anak itu dalam kelompok Biologi.

Dua anak itu terlalu berbeda untuk disatukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Kiba keluar dari koridor kantin bersama Sasuke yang membawa keranjang roti. Kiba tampak senang melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru, tetapi Sasuke sebaliknya. Setelah kejadian di kelas tadi pagi, ia jadi bahan pembicaraan anak-anak satu sekolah. Semua orang membicarakannya, termasuk anak-anak di perpustakaan yang biasanya tidak pernah ter-update gosip.

"Ayo, Kita pulang bersama,Kita naik mobilku saja"

Kiba melirik Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nii-san?"

"Tidak-apa" jawab Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung, tanpa tahu pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke

Kiba melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke-nii?"

"Aku mau membeli buku dulu." Ucap Sasuke

"Beli buku?" ulang Naruto. "Di mana?"

"Berlawanan arah dengan arah kalian pulang "tandas Sasuke.

"Lebih baik,kalian pulang terlebih dahulu.." Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan keranjang roti kepada Kiba, lalu mulai melangkah pergi. Naruto segera menatap Shikamaru.

"Shika.. aku ikut Sasuke beli buku ya...Kamu mengantar Kiba pulang terlebih dahulu saja"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru segera menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Naru"

"Naik taksi, kok!" seru Naruto keras kepala, "Aku janji tidak akan lama"

Shikamaru lantas menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seolah

menilai. Detik berikutnya Shikamaru kembali menggeleng. "Tidak bisa"

"Shika, please..." Naruto memohon. "Sekali ini saja..." Rengek Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napas, otak dan hatinya berperang habis habisan. Naruto sepertinya sangat ingin pergi bersama Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa menjaga Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu terlalu cuek untuk melakukannya.

"Hn! Aku tidak perlu diikutkan dipembicaraan kalian, aku hanya ingin membeli buku dan kenapa kalian yang harus mengambil keputusan "

Naruto segera menoleh kearah Sasuke, tanpa sadar Naruto memicingkan matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya didepan Sasuke kemudian berujar.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama Sasuke..!"

"Ya, itu..." Sasuke langsung mati kutu

"Ayolah Shika.. Nanti kamu tunggu aku diapartemen Sasuke saja, nanti jika ada apa-apa, aku akan langsung meneleponmu... Janji"

Sasuke mendengus, lagi-lagi merasa harus menuruti titah 'tuan muda'. Sementara itu, sang pangeran masih terus menatapnya dengan penuh penilaian.

"Oke."

Shikamaru akhirnya menyanggupi,kemudian menatap Sasuke tajam. `

Sasuke memutar bola mata begitu Naruto bersorak girang. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi, Sasuke membalik badan dan mulai melangkah. Naruto melambai kepada Shikamaru dan Kiba, lalu segera mengekori Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap khawatir punggung Sasuke dan Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyanggupi permintaan Naruto yang penuh risiko itu. Sasuke adalah orang baru, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjaga Naruto. Namun, membiarkan Naruto stress karena permintaannya tidak dituruti juga bukan pilihan. Terakhir kali itu terjadi, Naruto jatuh sakit selama berminggu-minggu. Jadi sekarang, Shikamaru hanya harus memercayai Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu mendadak menyadari kalau Kiba ada di sampingnya, menatapnya bingung. Shikamaru buru-buru meraih keranjang di tangan Kiba.

"Ayo?" ajaknya, lalu mulai melangkah dengan kepala penuh kekhawatiran memkirkan Naruto. Sementara itu, Kiba mengikutinya dalam diam, sama-sama sibuk berpikir. Jika Shikamaru terlihat begitu berat melepaskan Naruto untuk bersama Niisannya, mengapa ia tetap melakukannya?

Namun, Kiba berusaha tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Apa pun masalahnya, itu bukan urusannya. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah, berusaha tenang ketika dia satu mobil dengan Shikamaru tanpa membiarkan dirinya sendiri lepas kendali.

Pangeran itu tidak boleh tahu perasaannya.

"Ini... toko bukunya?"

Naruto turun dari taksi dan mengikuti Sasuke dengan penuh ketakjuban. Saat Sasuke mengatakan hendak membeli buku, Naruto berpikir tentang sebuah toko buku di tengah kota yang luas dan bertingkat, bukannya lapak-lapak becek di samping Stasiun Kota Konoha seperti ini.

"Ini namanya Pasar Bekas, Disini banyak dijual buku-buku lama" jelas Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk ke salah satu lapak,sambil mengamati buku-buku yang terpajang disana.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap tumpukan komik bekas yang menggunung. Kalau Shikamaru ikut ke sini, mungkin ia bisa bersin-bersin sampai dua hari. Takut akan kemungkinan itu, Naruto mundur teratur dan memperhatikan Sasuke dari luar lapak.

Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi kepada Naruto dan tenggelam di dalam lautan buku, mencari buku yang tengah diincarnya. Ia penasaran pada sejarah Kaisar jepang, jadi ia mencari buku-buku terbitan lama mengenai pemerintahan zaman tersebut.

Selama hampir lima belas menit, Naruto menunggu Sasuke di luar lapak sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Ia sibuk mengamati para pedagang buku, penjual tas, penjual makanan, Banyak orang hilir mudik disini.

"Jadi, rupanya seperti ini orang-orang miskin berusaha?" Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan Naruto masih disana, Naruto tampak menonjol diantara semua orang yang hilir mudik disini. Seperti berlian yang ada ditengah..lumpur..?

Setelah menunjukkan buku lusuh yang ditemukannya pada si penjual. Sasuke segera membayar buku yang dia beli. Setelah itu, Sasuke melangkah ke luar toko dan menarik tangan Naruto pergi dari situ.

Naruto patuh mengikuti Sasuke menuju jalanan yang lebih besar. Terik matahari menyengat kulitnya hingga kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Shikamaru pasti akan memarahinya.

"Sudah beli bukunya? Ayo, panggil taksi yang lewat Sasuke"

Walaupun enggan, Sasuke mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk memanggil taksi, Tidal lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah masuk kedalam taksi yang sejuk. Seumur hidup, Sasuke hanya pernah naik taksi dua kali. Sekali saat ia dan Naruto tadi ke sini, sekali lagi terjadi tiga tahun lalu, saat ia dan Kiba harus ke rumah sakit bagitu mendengar kabar kedua orangtua mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

Taksi ini membawanya kepada kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Ia masih ingat dengan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu : setengah mati berharap kedua orangtuanya setidaknya masih hidup, namun di sisi lain, entah bagaimana ketika sampai di rumah sakit apa yang dia dapat justru informasi jika orangtua mereka sudah tiada. Saat itu, tak satupun dari Sasuke dan Kiba yang membuka mulut, dan itu adalah tiga puluh menit terpanjang dalam hidup mereka.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir kenangan itu dari benaknya. Karena setelah itu, kenangan lain yang lebih pahit akan muncul, saat ia bertemu dengan si penabrak, yang menawarkan sejumlah uang untuk menebus dosanya. Orang yang sampai kapan pun tak akan bisa Sasuke lupakan, Orang yang sudah membuat Sasuke membenci mereka yang berpikir uang bisa membeli segalanya.

Tanpa sadar, geraham Sasuke sudah merapat, tangannya pun terkepal keras. Naik taksi ini mengingatkannya pada banyak hal. Seharusnya, ia tidak menuruti Naruto dan Bus umum seperti biasa. Sebagai laki-laki, harusnya ia punya pendirian.

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto yang lembut membuyarkan lamunan. Sasuke menoleh, lalu mendapati mata bulat Naruto hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti dari matanya. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan, dan tepat pada saat itulah, ia melihat angka pada argo taksi.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Namun, argo itu memang menunjukkan angka yang tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan terperangah.

"Kita di mana ini?"

Mereka memang sedang berada di daerah yang tidak dikenal Sasuke. Sasuke segera menoleh kepada Naruto, tetapi anak laki-laki itu mengedikkan bahu, sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu. Sasuke mendecak, lalu menghela napas. Sopir taksi ini rupanya sedang menipu dengan membawa mereka berkeliling.

Sasuke menepuk pundak sang sopir.

"Jii-san berhenti disini..!"

Walaupun tampak enggan, sang sopir akhirnya menghentikan taksi di sisi Danau Sasuke membayarnya dan segera keluar diikuti Naruto yang masih tampak bingung.

"Sasuke, ini di mana?" tanya Naruto bingung "Rumahmu di dekat sini?"

"Masih jauh." Sasuke menjawabnya datar

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari danau yang berwarna kehijauan itu untuk menatap Sasuke. "Masih jauh? Terus kenapa turun disini"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar,kemudian ada bus yang lewat didepannya, dengan segera Sasuke menghentikan bus dan meminta Naruto untuk naik.

Naruto menatap bus didepannya dengan ragu. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah menaiki kendaraan umum seperti ini, Naruto tidak membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru dan kedua orang tua nya jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Naik atau Tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap ragu bus yang sudah penuh karat itu, lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah berisi beberapa orang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semua orang yang berada dalam bus tersebut segera menatapnya Naruto takjub, terpesona oleh segala fitur yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto, otaknya sibuk memikirkan bus mana yang harus diambil setelah ini. dia jarang ke distrik sini, jadi dia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka pulang. Sasuke masih terus berpikir saat tak sengaja mendapati Naruto sedang asyik memperhatikan orang-orang di dalam bus dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mungkin ia sedang takjub melihat orang-orang 'miskin'tersebut, tanpa menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu tidak sopan. Bisa-bisa, Naruto dianggap sedang merendahkan mereka.

Sasuke memandang sekitar dan melihat empat laki-laki dengan umur berbeda-beda sedang balas menatap Naruto, tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan. Salah satu di antaranya, yang juga mengenakan seragam SMA, malah sedang menggeser duduknya mendekati Naruto. Sasuke mengira Naruto akan menggeser duduknya menjauh, tetapi anak itu tidak bergerak sesenti pun dan malah menatap anak laki-laki tadi balik.

Sebelum anak laki-laki tadi sempat menempel kepada Naruto, Sasuke bangkit dan pindah duduk di samping Naruto, menyelip di antara mereka. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, sementara Sasuke sebisa mungkin menatap ke arah lain. Dalam hati, ia merasa sedikit bersalah membiarkan seorang tuan muda seperti Naruto naik kendaraan seperti ini.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Sasuke dapat dengan bebas memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak tertarik pada apa pun yang ia lihat. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin menjawab pedas setiap pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan pemuda manis disampingnya ini, tetapi harum shampo yang masuk ke paru-paru dan sepasang mata Shapphire yang membius itu selalu mencegahnya dan malah membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Sekarang, Sasuke sudah mengehntikan bus dan melompat ke luar. Ia menghirup udara segar banyak-banyak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh wewangian tadi. Naruto sendiri sedang menunduk melihat tangga keluar bus. Tangannya refleks terulur, meminta untuk dipegang. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat titik menghitam pada punggung tangan itu. Mungkin, pemuda ini terantuk sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Apa perlu dengan menggelar redcarpet juga..?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Walau demikian, Sasuke tetap menyambut jemari kurus milik Naruto dan membawanya turun. Saat melakukannya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa tangan pemuda itu terasa rapuh. Rambut pirangnya yang halus pun sudah mulai basah oleh keringat. Mendadak, Sasuke teringat kepada Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu mungkin akan histeris kalau melihat Naruto seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengangkat kepala, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apartemen kamu dimana Sasuke?"

Sasuke segera tersadar dan melepas pegangannya. "Masih jauh," lalu mulai melangkah menuju sebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari jalan utama.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke menyangka Naruto masih ada tepat di belakangnya. Saat tak mendegar apa pun, Sasuke menoleh, dan melongo begitu mendapati Naruto berada lima meter di belakangnya, tampak kepayahan.

"Hn! yang bener aja..." gumam Sasuke,Baru saja mereka berjalan anak laki-laki itu sudah tampak kelelahan?

Sambil menghela napas, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu tampak sudah kacau. Wajahnya semerah udang rebus dan keringat sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke merasa kasihan. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia harus menggendong Naruto, bukan?

"Gomen" kata Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Bisakah jalannya lebih pelan?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Kamu enggak biasa jalan jauh seperti ini..?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak sejauh ini."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tergoda untuk mengatakan bahwa perjalanan ini belum seberapa, tetapi ia memilih diam.

Pemuda itu tampak benar-benar kelelahan juga kepanasan. Sasuke menghela napas, lalu membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan jaket. Setelah menatap ragu selama beberapa saat, Sasuke kemudian memakaikan jaket itu di atas kepala Naruto.

Sejenak, Naruto terpaku. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan meminjamkan jaket untuk melindunginya dari terik matahari.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka dengan jaket orang miskin..?" Sindiran Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto kemudian segera menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku suka kok"

Kaget dengan jawaban Naruto, Sasuke kemudian langsung membuang muka. "Dobe kau jalan didepan sana... Aku akan berjalan di belakang."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Kau didepan saja Aku jalannya memang lambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Selambat apa pun kau berjalan,Akan aku ikuti"

Ucap Sasuke lebih karena dia tidak ingin menggendong Naruto.

Alih-alih mulai berjalan, Naruto malah menatap Sasuke lekat, seperti ingin menangis. Sasuke balas menatapnya bingung, dan saat ia baru mau bertanya, Naruto membalik badan dan mulai berjalan lagi. Dari belakang, Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan jalannya yang setara kecepatan kura-kura. Sasuke harus menunggunya dua meter untuk mulai melangkah.

Benar-benar seorang tuan muda.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap cemas jam tangannya. Ia sudah sampai ke rumah Sasuke semenjak satu jam lalu, tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke belum juga terlihat. Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan tombol satu. Telepon tersambung ke ponsel Naruto, tetapi hanya terdengar nada dering, telepon tidak diangkat.

Shikamaru kembali menatap ke luar pintu. Matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya. Tadi, ia tidak membekali Naruto payung. Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Apa Sasuke menjaganya? Shikamaru merasa menyesal sudah membiarkan Naruto pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Jika sebegitu khawatirnya, kenapa tadi senpai membiarkan Naruto senpai pergi bersamak Sasuke-nii..?"

Suara Kiba menyadarkan Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan secangkir minuman hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Naruto bisa terus merajuk apabila permintaannya tidak dipenuhi " Kiba menatap Shikamaru, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya ke meja depan Shikamaru.

"Orangtua kalian dimana? Kerja?" tanya Shikamaru memcah keheningan

"Sudah Tidak ada," jawab Kiba. "Meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu."

Shikamaru mengerjap. "Gomen, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, kami sudah terbiasa" Kiba menggeleng,angkit.

"Mmm Ano.. Aku akan memasak untuk makan siang sebentar lagi, senpai duduk saja disini"

"Masak?" Shikamaru menggumam,Karena rasa penasaran, Shikamaru pun bangkit dan melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam apartemen. Di belakang lemari panjang, terdapat sebuah dapur kecil. Di sana, Kiba tampak sedang sibuk.

Dalam diam, Shikamaru memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang mengeluarkan sayur mayur dari lemari es. Anak laki-laki itu lalu mencucinya di bak cuci.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Shikamaru,mengagetkan Kiba yang sedang sibuk mencuci sayur.

Kiba menoleh, kaget setengah mati melihat Shikamaru

bersandar di dinding dapur sambil manatapnya. Tadi Kiba memutuskan untuk masuk karena tak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki itu. Tapi kenapa senpainya malah mengikutinya ke sini?

"Bisa," jawab Kiba berusaha tidak memedulikan keberadaan

makhluk terindah yang pernah menempel di tembok apartemennya.

Shikamaru sendiri mengangguk-angguk takjub, tak menyangka. Ibunya sendiri tak pernah memasak. Shikamaru malah tak ingat pernah melihat beliau di dapur. Itulah sebabnya, melihat punggung seseorang yang benar-benar memasak seperti ini adalah pengalaman baru baginya. Rasanya, entah mengapa menyenangkan.

Shikamaru masih asyik memperhatikan punggung Kiba saat anak laki-laki itu meraih pisau panjang dari rak piring. Mata Shikamaru segera melebar saat melihat Kiba menggunakannya untuk memotong Sayur.

"Kamu... bisa masak sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

" Kaa-san tidak ada, akulah yang memasak. Sasuke-nii sama-sekali tidak bisa memasak jadi mau tidak mau akulah yang harus menggantikan tudas Kaa-san"

"Kamu tidak takut?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, untuk menatapnya bingung.

Kiba tertawa renyah. "Memegang pisau..? Itu sudah kegiatan sehari-hari.. Senpai tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keahlian ku dalam memotong"

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk, tetapi matanya masih tertancap pada pisau yang berkilat tajam. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat anak seusia Kiba yang sudah memasak. Jadi, pemandangan ini terasa menarik .

Walaupun Kiba memotong Sayur itu dengan cekatan, perasaan asing menelusup ke hati Shikamaru. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shikamaru merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melindungi seseorang selain Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat, Kiba menatap Shikamaru nanar. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah, Kiba memang segera mengagumi sosok Shikamaru yang tampan dan berkharisma. Ia pun cukup senang hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh.

Harusnya, ia merasa senang karena Shikamaru sekarang ada di sini, di apartemennya yang mungil. Tetapi, kata-kata Shikamaru barusan membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Seperti pangeran dalam dongeng, Shikamaru terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan, walaupun Shikamaru nyata, rasanya justru menyakitkan karena ia terlalu tinggi untuk digapai.

Shikamaru dan Kiba masih saling tatap saat terdengar suara-suara dari depan. Otak Shikamaru langsung mengirim sinyal bahwa itu adalah Naruto, jadi ia segera berderap ke ruang tamu. Namun, Naruto tidak tampak di mana pun.

"Naruto mana?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke langsung.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tak suka, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke luar.

"Jalannya sangat lambat..!"

Mata Shikamaru melebar, tak percaya. "Jalan..? Naruto berjalan..?"

Sasuke baru mau mengangguk saat Shikamaru berderap ke arah pintu, menabraknya, lalu berlari ke luar. Begitu melihat Naruto tertatih di koridor apartemen, jantung Shikamaru terasa mencelos.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru berlari ke arah Naruto. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto segera menggeleng, senyum tersungging dibibir merahnya.

"Sangat seru Shika. Tadi waktu di bus ada anak keci—"

"BUSS?" seru Shikamaru memotong kata-kata Naruto tadi, Detik berikutnya Shikamaru memandang Sasuke tajam yang masih berdiri diepan pintu apartemen memandang keduanya.

"Tadi sopir taksi itu berniat buruk, Dia sengaja untuk memutar-mutar jalan agar argo taxi tinggi. Jadi daripada membuang uang percu—"

"Aku Tidak akan pernah membiarkan kamu pergi dengan Naruto lagi.." geram Shikamaru "Kau tidak memegang janji Sasuke... Kau bukan laki-laki..!"

Sasuke balas menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Cuma gara-gara supir taxi penipu, kau bilang aku bukan laki-laki?"

"Kau pikir masalahnya itu.? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto apa bisa kau bertanggung tawab?"

"Baru kaliang ini ada orang kaya yang terlalu berlebihan seperti kalian berdua." Sasuke menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau harus menjaga Narutolayaknya seorang 'Hime' saja... Dia itu laki-laki biarkan dia menjaga dirinya sendiri"

"Apa harus ada alasan untuk menjaga seseorang" Penyataan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Jika saat ini Naruto tidak tampak benar-benar tampak kelelahan, Shikamaru mau saja meneruskan debat dengan Sasuke. Namun, prioritas Shikamaru kali ini adalah Naruto. Ia harus membawa Naruto pergi dari sini. Shikamaru melangkah masuk ke apartemen— memastikan ia kembali menabrak Sasuke—dan menyambar ransel beserta kunci mobil. Sekilas, pandangannya bertemu dengan Kiba yang tampak bingung.

"Ayo, Naru kita pulang." Shikamaru segera merangkul bahu Naruto dan bertanya sekali lagi. "Masih sanggup jalan..?"

Masih tidak terbiasa dengan segala perlakuan Shikamaru kepada Naruto, Sasuke segera memutar bola mata. Shikamaru memadu Naruto ke mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebelum masuk, Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menegakkan punggung, seolah dengan demikian ia bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto lebih jelas, melewati pagar tumbuhan yang hanya sebatas lutut.

"Makasih untuk hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok disekolah."

Sambil melambai, Naruto masuk ke mobil. Sasuke sendiri hanya termangu, tidak tahu bagian mana yang membuat Naruto merasa harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Di belakangnya, Kiba menatap ke satu arah. Shikamaru sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa sekali pun menoleh lagi.

Saat mobil putih itu menghilang, Sasuke membalik badan dan menatap Kiba yang masih terpaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung dan sementara Kiba langsung berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan Shikamaru yang panik saat melihat Naruto, Kiba meraih pisau untuk lanjut memasak. Alih-alih melupakan, sekarang Kiba justru kembali teringat kata-kata Shikamaru tadi.

"Mau masak apa?"

"Kare jawab Kiba tanpa semangat.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, lalu melangkah ke kamar, bermaksud untuk mengganti baju.

"Sasuke-nii..?" Kiba tiba-tiba memanggil, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Kiba

menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hari yang aneh"

Sasuke balas menatap Kiba, lalu mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar. Hari ini, memang benar-benar aneh. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, ia bermimpi untuk melihat seorang Naruto di dalam Bus umum dan berjalan di lingkungan rapartemennya yang kumuh.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke juga mengingat Shikamaru yang tadi memarahinya karena membiarkan Naruto melakukan semua seperti Kiba, Naruto memang tampak rapuh. Namun, apa perlu Shikamaru melindunginya sampai seperti itu?

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri pada kasur kapuk, lalu mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia beli, memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu lagi pada dua anak orang kaya itu. Mereka bisa berpikir semau mereka. Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk membuat mereka sadar bahwa ada kehidupan lain di luar sana yang mereka tidak tahu. Saat ini, Sasuke hanya harus fokus pada pendidikannya, membuktikan diri dengan prestasi, bukan omongan.

Dan, ia serius.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berkilauan seperti bintang di langit. Benaknya masih bermain-main di kenangan tadi siang, saat ia pulang bersama Sasuke. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, baru kali itu ia berjalan di tepi danau, naik bus, dan melihat anak kecil bersuara indah yang menjadi pengamen. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menyadari itu semua. Selama ini ia hanya sibuk bermain game atau tidur di perjalanan pulang dan pergi sekolah, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kejadian tadi siang sudah membuka matanya.

"Selambat apa pun kau jalan, aku akan mengikutimu"

Senyum Naruto mengembang saat mengingat kata-kata Sasuke. Bagi orang lain, mungkin kata-kata itu tidak ada artinya. Namun bagi Naruto, kata-kata itu sangat berarti. Begitu berarti hingga ia nyaris menangis saat mendengarnya tadi.

Saking asyiknya melamun, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan dinginnya kantong es yang menusuk kedua lututnya. Ia pun tidak sadar Shikamaru ada di sampingnya, menatapnya cemas, dalam hati mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Naruto pulang bersama Sasuke.

Dari kejadian hari ini, Shikamaru jadi tahu, Sasuke tidak bisa dipercaya. Anak laki-laki itu membiarkan Naruto naik bus yang sering ugal-ugalan, belum lagi membiarkan Naruto bejalan jauh di bawah sengatan matahari.

Tangan Shikamaru terkepal keras. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan. Walaupun Minato Jii-san tidak ada di sini untuk memarahinya dan hanya ada Kushina Obaa-san yang menatapnya sendu tetap saja Shikamaru merasa menyesal. Mendengar nada kecewa dari suara pria itu jauh lebih membuatnya sakit hati daripada mendapat tamparan langsung di pipi.

"Shika"

Shikamaru tersadar saat mendengar suara Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu masih menatap langit-langit yang berkerlip indah dalam keremangan kamar. Minato dan Kushina menyewa desainer interior khusus untuk membuat langit-langit tersebut, lengkap dengan segala konstelasi yang ada.

"Jatuh cinta itu... seperti ini?"

Mata Shikamaru melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Bahkan, dalam keremangan seperti ini, Shikamaru bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Tan Naruto

Naruto menoleh karena Shikamaru yang tak kunjung menjawab. "mereka bilang Jatuh cinta itu seperti yang ada di film-film. Apakah seperti itu Shika...? Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja dapat membuat jantungku berdebar

Shikamaru menatap Naruto nanar. "Aku... Tidak tahu"

Shikamaru tidak berbohong—ia memang tidak tahu. Di film-film remaja Disney yang sering mereka tonton, tokohnya sering merasakan jatuh cinta. Shikamaru dan Naruto bahkan pernah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya. Saat jatuh cinta, seseorang akan berdebar-debar, pipinya merona, dan tidak bisa melihat siapa pun selain orang yang ia sukai. Walaupun tahu gejalanya, mereka sama sekali tak pernah mengalaminya, sampai saat ini.

Naruto mengingat-ingat saat Sasuke meminjamkan jaket untuk melindunginya dari matahari. "Rasanya seperti... seperti kamu Tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Seperti, kamu mememukan obat

untuk segalanya. Dan... kamu berusaha untuk terlihat 'normal' dihadapannya"

Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru tidak mengedip. Ia menatap Naruto lama, mencerna segala kata-katanya. Apa yang ia dan Minato serta Kushina khawatirkan saat Naruto meminta masuk sekolah formal sekarang terbukti. Naruto jatuh cinta.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Kata Minato, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang normal. Manusiawi. Namun, semenjak Naruto dan Shikamaru bertemu tujuh belas tahun lalu, mereka sudah terikat oleh sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus selalu bersama. Dan, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa mereka tentukan sendiri.

Sekarang, setelah Naruto jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirinya, Shikamaru tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Daripada cemburu, Shikamaru lebih merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan orang lain menerobos masuk ke gelembung aman yang selama ini ia ciptakan untuk melindungi Naruto.

Itu kesalahannya.

To Be Continue

Tara Note: ID Wattpad: ReginaIcha..

Buat jaga jaga kalo Tara gak bisa buka akun di ffn lagi...


	5. Chapter 5

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

4k+

Bel masuk sekolah belum berdering, tetapi seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah sibuk dengan bukunya. Semalam, ia berhasil menamatkan buku sains, dan sekarang ia sibuk membaca ulang buku tentang makhluk hidup yang nanti akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Karena tak mau membuang uang dengan membeli buku, ia menyalinnya ke dalam otak. Otak manusia terdiri dari seratus miliar neuron, jadi harusnya bukan masalah untuk memindahkan segala data itu ke dalam otaknya.

Sasuke masih dalam mode menyalin buku saat terdengar kasak-kusuk di sana-sini. Yakin itu pasangan Shikamaru dan Naruto, Sasuke tak repot-repot melihat. Anak-anak kelasnya itu mungkin senang melihat Naruto lagi karena ia sempat izin selama satu hari.

Saat bisikan itu tak kunjung berhenti, Sasuke mendongak. Itu memang Naruto dan Shikamaru, jadi Sasuke kembali membaca buku. Namun, detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lalu menganga, tak percaya. Sekarang, ia tahu apa yang membuat kelas ini sedikit lebih heboh dari biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Ohayou Sasuke"

"Kenapa..." Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan selamat pagi Naruto. Matanya tertancap pada apa yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. "Kenapa... kau memakai 'itu' Naruto?"

Semua orang sekarang menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, bersemangat akan kemungkinan drama lain seperti yang terjadi tempo hari. Shikamaru mengawasi mereka dari bangkunya, tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi begitu melihat Naruto keluar kamar tadi pagi.

Naruto menatap jaket biru yang dikenakannya, lalu menatap Sasuke seolah

tak ada yang terjadi. "Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Naruto polos tak mengerti.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap jaket itu jelek. Namun sekarang, saat Naruto mengenakannya, jaket itu mendadak terlihat sangat kotor dan tak pantas. Tak pernah Sasuke merasa semalu ini selama memilikinya.

"Lepaskan..!" gumam Sasuke, membuat mata Shapphire Naruto melebar tak mengerti

"Kenapa?"

"Jaket itu kotor," jawab Sasuke.

"Lepaskan jaket itu Naruto"

"Tidak kotor, kok." Naruto menggeleng, "Aku suka aromanya."

Sasuke melongo. "Ha...?"

Anak-anak semakin ramai berbisik sementara Naruto duduk tenang di bangkunya. Sasuke sendiri masih belum bisa bernapas normal—kata-kata Naruto barusan membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Ia tidak pernah tahu ia punya aroma. Sekarang, ia menyesal setengah mati meminjamkan jaket itu kepada Naruto. Setelah ini, ia bersumpah untuk mencuci jaketnya setiap habis pakai.

Sasuke masih mengawasi Naruto dalam balutan jaketnya saat Kurenai, guru Fisika mereka, masuk kelas. Tanpa harus mengucapkan apa pun, Kurenai berhasil membuat semua anak duduk di bangku masing-masing. Aura Kurenai yang suram memang membuat semua anak segan padanya, malas mencari gara-gara.

"Baiklah. Saya akan membagikan hasil ujian kemarin" Kurenai sensei memulai pelajaran tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi terlebih dahulu. "Hampir setengah penghuni kelas ini, akan melakukan ujian ulang..!"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan begitu datar, membuat semua anak hanya bisa saling pandang cemas. Kurenai lantas membagikan hasil ulangan itu dengan memanggil satu per satu nama semua anak.

"Naruto."

Naruto bangkit saat namanya disebut, lalu melangkah ke arah gurunya itu. Kurenai menyerahkan hasil ulangan Naruto dengan wajah sedikit garang dari biasanya, tetapi Naruto membalasnya berani.

"Kamu harus belajar lebih giat lagi"

Kurenai tak pernah berkomentar pada siapa pun sebelumnya.

Penasaran, Naruto membalik hasil ulangannya. Empat puluh lima dari seratus. Tak heran, Kurenai memberinya petuah khusus. Sambil menggigit bibir, Naruto melangkah kembali ke bangkunya diiringi tatapan bingung dan penasaran teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke, Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dan duduk.

"Sasuke." Sebut Kurenai menyebutkan pemilik kertas terakhir yang digenggamnya.

Sasuke baru bangkit dari bangku saat Kurenai mengumumkan informasi tambahan yang menghebohkan itu. Teman-temannya segera berdecak kagum, tak habis pikir pada kemampuan Sasuke mengalahkan soal yang dibuat Kurenai.

Sasuke menerima hasil ulangan dari Kurenai yang memandangnya dengan tatapan rumit. Seolah bangga, tetapi sekaligus tak rela soal yang dibuatnya dengan susah-payah ternyata masih bisa ditaklukan. Tak ingin berlama-lama di depan kelas, Sasuke segera berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Ia bisa menangkap

tatapan kagum Naruto, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Saat Sasuke baru duduk, Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"Kamu jenius Sasuke" puki Naruto tulus.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kupingnya memerah. Naruto baru berhenti menatap Sasuke saat Kurenai berdeham.

Naruto mendorong pintu perpustakaan dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu mengintip ke dalam. Setelah tadi memohon-mohon kepada Shikamaru, akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke sini. Shikamaru memang tampak sangat tidak setuju, tetapi Naruto bisa meluluhkan hatinya dengan berjanji akan segera menelepon bagitu terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sambil menatap sekeliling, Naruto melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan. Sasuke tidak tampak di manapun. Semenjak Naruto ke sini, anak laki-laki itu sering tak kelihatan. Naruto pernah menghabiskan jam istirahat hanya untuk mencarinya di antara rak perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan hari ini begitu lengang. Hanya ada dua anak duduk di meja, sibuk dengan buku yang dibaca. Tak seorang pun menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang masih sibuk menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok Sasuke.

Dalam diam, Naruto melangkah ke rak buku-buku fiksi, mengintip lorong di kiri dan kanannya yang sepi .

Perputakaan ini persis labirin. Sasuke pernah menjelaskan, koleksi perpustakaan ini sebagian besar berasal dari para alumni yang merangkap sebagai donatur.

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dari balik rak buku antropologi. Sambil mengendap, Naruto mengikutinya. Anak laki-laki itu berbelok di rak buku astronomi, mengamati buku-buku, menarik satu dan duduk di lantai. Naruto mengamatinya yang tampak asyik membaca. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari dedaunan di jendela membuat pemandangan itu semakin terasa indah baginya.

Sudut bibir Naruto perlahan terangkat. Sasuke yang tenggelam dengan bukunya selalu menarik untuk dilihat. Sikapnya yang tidak peduli pun seperti memikatnya. Selama ini, Naruto selalu dilindungi. Selalu dijaga dari hal-hal yang mungkin berbahaya. Namun, tidak saat ia bersama Sasuke. Sasuke membuatnya merasa... normal.

Sasuke sedang memijat lehernya yang pegal saat menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu ada di balik rak, berdiri diam sambil menerawang.

"Untuk apa berdiri disitu?"

Naruto melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu menghampiri

Sasuke. "Sedang membaca apa?"

"Big Bang Theory" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sampul buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu menatap Naruto heran.

"Mana bodyguardmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Tak memedulikan tampang bingung Sasuke, Naruto memperhatikan buku yang dipegang laki-laki itu.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya Naruto

"Kau tau bigbang,kan?" tanya Sasuke, tetapi Naruto menggelengkan kepala

"Ledakan besar? Salah satu teori dari alam semesta"

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah mengerjap, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan. Sasuke sendiri menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, mendadak ingat saat pembagian hasil ulangan Fisika tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar,Dobe" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Pernah." Naruto menjawab. "Tapi tidak ingat lagi"

Sasuke memicing. "Kenapa?"

"Dari kecil,aku Tidak boleh banyak-banyak , aku belajar sebisaku saja."

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam. Menurutnya, orang-orang kaya ini semakin lama dikenal, semakin tidak masuk akal. Setelah tidak biasa berjalan kaki, sekarang ia tidak biasa belajar? Apa lagi, apa dia juga tidak biasa mandi sendiri?

"Tapi, aku tertarik dengan bintang."

"Saking sukanya,langit-langit kamarku Tou-san buat agar berbintang"

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin tahu

"Tou-san pernah bilang aku adalah salah satu dari bintang-bintang itu" Kata Naruto "Katanya, aku adalah bintang yang paling terang di atas sana." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. "Kau tau Naruto, ada berapa banyak bintang diatas sana..?"

"Satu juta?" tebak Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengenyitkan dahi tidak setuju

"Ada ilmuwan yang membuat pernyataan jumlahnya sepuluh kali lipat butiran pasir dibumi" Naruto menganga tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa hitung berapa butir pasir dibumi..?"

Naruto segera menggeleng.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terlihat geli melihat tampang takjub Naruto.

"Jumlahnya bintang ada dua puluh juta"

"Sebanyak itu?" Naruto menjerit terkejut "Berapa banyak nolnya?"

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto yang coba menghitung dengan jari.

"Seharusnya, Kamu jangan mau disebut bintang paling terang Dobe.."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dengandahi yang berkerut bngung

"Bintang paling terang itu, Adalah bintang yang paling cepat 'mati' "

Jantung Naruto terasa mencelos saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Jari-jarinya berhenti menghitung.

Sasuke sendiri tampaknya tidak sadar.

"Bintang paling terang adalah yang cepat terbakar dengan cepat, Jika seperti itu maka massanya akan habis dan bintang itu akan meledak."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau kata-kata yang selama ini membuatnya bahagia ternyata mengandung arti yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Dan, kamu tahu bintang yang meledak akan menjadi blackhole,lubang hitam miris sekali bukan...?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto, bermaksud menggoda.

Begitu melihat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, Sasuke segera menutup mulut, tahu bahwa gurauannya sudah berlebihan.

"Ehm... Mungkin Tou-san mu tidak mengetahui hal ini Naruto" ucap Sasuke mencoba menghibur. "Mungkin... Namikaze-san tidak melihat dari segi Fisika"

"Fisika... menyebalkan, ya." Gumam Naruto.

Seperti kata Sasuke,Tousan-nya pasti tidak tahu menahu mengenai fakta di balik bintang paling terang itu. Naruto tidak akan menyalahkannya. Sasuke juga tidak bersalah karena mengatakan itu semua. Anak laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Dan, harusnya memang tidak perlu tahu.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Naruto asyik mendapat pengetahuan baru dari Sasuke di perpustakaan, sementara Shikamaru sibuk menonton Kiba melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya yaitu latihan memanah. Jika biasanya mereka jarang mengobrol saat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, sekarang mereka lebih sering bercerita. Naruto menceritakan bagaimana alam semesta tercipta, sementara Shikamaru tentang cara penjurian olahraga panahan.

Sekarang, saat bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, keduanya tampak terlalu bersemangat. Naruto membereskan buku-bukunya dengan terburu-buru, lalu membalik badan.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Setelah Naruto menarik tangan pucat milik Sasuke, Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan bersama dengan Naruto. Anak-anak di kelas mereka melihat pemandangan itu dengan takjub. Bahkan, Shikamaru tampak tidak keberatan dan mengikuti mereka beberapa langkah dari belakang. Dan kalau biasanya setelah Naruto masuk Shikamaru menunggu di depan perpustakaan, sekarang ia lebih sering berada di lapangan belakang sekolah.

Sasuke mangikuti Naruto menuju rak astronomi sambil menatap tangannya yang tergandeng erat. Selama beberapa hari ini, pemuda manis itu selalu ada di sampingnya, mendengarkan dengan seksama pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari buku. Sasuke merasa menjadi semacam penerjemah bahasa tulisan ke dalam bahasa lisan. Awalnya Sasuke memang merasa dimanfaatkan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini, ia melakukannya dengan sukarela. Seperti sudah ikhlas dan hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Malah, kadang Sasuke juga merasa bangga bisa memamerkan pengetahuannya yang luas.

"Hari ini belajar apa?" tanya Naruto, "Astronomi lagi.. atau Biologi?"

Sasuke menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, lalu melangkah ke sebuah rak. Ia sudah tak punya ide, pengetahuan apa lagi yang harus ia tanam ke kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke, Kamu tahu tentang ini?" tangan Naruto menunjuk sebuah buku yang berjudul: Seri Mamalia. Entah bagaimana anak laki-laki itu bisa menemukannya.

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke, membuat senyum kagum Naruto terkembang

"Apa sih yang tidak kau ketahui Sasuke?" Kemudian Naruto menepuk lantai di sebelahnya. "Ayo duduk.."

Sambil menghela napas, Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Walaupun sedikit enggan, entah mengapa Sasuke juga ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin anak laki-laki itu tahu lebih banyak. Ia tidak ingin Naruto terlihat bodoh.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mendengus, geli dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus melakukannya? Mengapa ia tidak ingin Naruto terlihat bodoh? Bukankah itu justru menyenangkan, melihat orang kaya, tetapi bodoh?

Alis Naruto terangkat bingung ketika Sasuke tidak kunjung menjelaskan isi dari buku yang dipilihnya tadi. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu... pernah berpikir tidak jika Kami-sama itu sangat adil..." Ucapan tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerjap.

Beberapa saat berlalu kemudian Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Umh..! Kamu miskin, tapi sangat pintar."

"Tepat..sekali " Sasuke mengetuk telunjuknya didahi Naruto pelan

"Dan kau sebaliknya,Dobe"

Naruto mengelus dahi yang tadi diketuk Sasuke, lalu terkekeh—sama sekali tak terlihat tersinggung. Sasuke sendiri sedang berpikir apa yang membuatnya melakukannya. Apa mungkin ia merasa sudah terlalu nyaman hingga berani menyentuh anak laki-laki ini?

"Kamu tau? Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku fikir semua orang miskin itu tidak berguna... Tapi tidak setelah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh Sasuke.. Kau berbeda"

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama. Dari Shikamaru, ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Kiba dan Sasuke sudah tiada. Mulut Naruto sudah separuh terbuka—bermaksud bertanya—saat Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan membenarkan posisi duduk.

"Nah, mau belajar apa kita tadi? Mamalia?" Ucap Sasuke yang salah tingkah dilihat dengan intens seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin belajar dan tahu lebih banyak tentang Kamu Sasuke."

Sasuke balas menatap sepasang mata Shapphire itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu... karena aku suka padamu Sasuke"

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Sasuke, namun selama beberapa detik, ia seperti tak bisa mendengar apa pun selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Otaknya pun seperti tak bisa bekerja. Jika biasanya ia mampu manghapal satu buku dalam satu jam, sekarang ia tak bisa mencerna satu kata pun dari kalimat sederhana yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Kamu tau, Mamalia paling besar didunia adalah Paus.."

Mata Naruto melebar. "Eh?"

"Mamalia paling besar di dunia itu paus. Pasti kau tidak tau"

Naruto tampak bingung. "Kok jadi paus..?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah memberikan fakta menarik seputar mamalia, sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan Naruto untuk kembali pada topik tadi. Dan sekarang Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dengan antusias ketika Sasuke sibuk membahas kuda nil.

'Apa ia tadi salah bicara?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo,kita pulang bersama."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah menggandengnya sebelum ia sempat melangkah ke luar kelas. Setelah anak laki-laki itu melakukan pengakuan cinta di perpustakaan, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menghindarinya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. pemuda itu memang manis dan sebagainya, tetapi itulah tepatnya mengapa Sasuke tidak nyaman. Semuanya terlalu sulit dipercaya hingga terasa seperti mimpi. Terbangun dari mimpi seindah ini, pasti akan sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke tidak perlu rasa sakit yang lain.

"Aku juga sudah mengajak Kiba"

"Ha?" seru Sasuke, lalu segera berdecak sebal,karena sifat bossy Naruto.

"Sudah,tidak perlu malu-malu. Ayo masuk" Naruto nyengir melihat Sasuke yang tampak enggan masuk kedalam mobil Shikamaru.

Mobil putih mengilap Shikamaru tampak terparkir indah di samping pos satpam. Sasuke bahkan yakin, satpam itu juga mengelapnya saat waktu senggang.

Rasanya, sudah lama semenjak tragedi saat Sasuke pulang bersama Naruto. Saat itu, Shikamaru memarahinya karena membiarkan Naruto pulang naik bus, dan semenjak itu Sasuke tak pernah menyanggupi keinginan Naruto untuk pulang bersama.

Sasuke mengamati Shikamaru yang sedang membuka bagasi mobil. Akhir-akhir ini, anak laki-laki itu tak lagi cerewet. Ia melepas Naruto dengan mudah ke perpustakaan, tak lagi menatap sampai matanya merah di lab biologi, dan sekarang ia bahkan tak keberatan untuk pulang bersama-sama. Sasuke tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga Kiba datang membawa keranjang kosong.

Senyum Shikamaru segera merekah begitu melihat Kiba yang tampak manis dengan rambut coklat yang acak-acakan terkena angin itu. Dengan tangkas, ia meraih keranjang itu dan memasukkannya ke bagasi.

"Lamaa, ya senpai? Aku habis bertemu pelatih tadi, Gomenne" Shikamaru segera menggeleng.

"Tidak kok" Kata Shikamaru.

"Senpai sangat keren ketika mengendarai mobil seperti ini" Shikamaru malah tersenyum santai.

"Kamu juga keren kalau sudah memegang panah."

Sementara Kiba berusaha keras untuk tidak tersipu, tatapan Sasuke kepada Shikamaru semakin tajam. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke tahu apa yang membuat anak laki-laki itu mengendurkan penjagaannya kepada Naruto.

Shikamaru menangkap tatapan Sasuke, tetapi segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kamu kenapa mau aja diajak pulang ...?"

"Sasuke! Kiba! Ayoooo!" seru Naruto dari dalam mobil.

Kiba menatap Sasuke penuh rasa bersalah, tetapi tetap melangkah ke mobil dan masuk. Sambil menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, Sasuke mengikutinya masuk ke mobil yang dipenuhi interior mewah itu. Shikamaru meliriknya dari spion tengah, jadi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela

"Mau minum apa, Shika-nii?"

Sasuke menatap tak suka pada Kiba yang memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan 'Shika-nii' serta menawarkan minum kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sesudah ini, Sasuke akan berbicara serius dengan Kiba. Sasuke harus tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Kiba kepada Shikamaru, dan mencegahnya sebelum terlambat.

"Terserah" jawab Shikamaru kemudian.

Dari sudut mata, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang mencibir kepada Shikamaru. Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada kedua anak itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya, sementara ia sendiri sudah memiliki Shikamaru?

Pusing, Sasuke melangkah ke kamar. Ia mau mengganti baju dan menyepi untuk beberapa saat, membenahi pikiran dan hatinya yang terasa kacau. Kiba melewatinya sambil membawa dua gelas air putih, lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Sasuke kemana Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedang ganti baju, mungkin Senpai" jawab Kiba, kakaknya sesaat tadi berpapasan dengannya. Ia pasti terlalu malas untuk mengobrol bersama dan memilih untuk belajar.

"Dia memang begitu ya?" Shikamaru membuka suara.

Naruto sendiri sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya, teringat kata-kata Sasuke saat di perpustakaan tadi siang. Ternyata, ini ujian yang sedang dihadapi Sasuke. Sasuke harus kehilangan orangtuanya di usia muda dan sekarang harus belajar mati-matian demi mengubah nasibnya. Tak sepertinya dan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba benar-benar mandiri.

"Permisi, Kiba-kun."

Suara berat seorang laki-laki membuat semua menoleh berbarengan ke arah pintu. Seorang pria tengah baya berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap mereka semua dengan mata setajam elang.

"Eh,Kimimura-san" Ucap Kiba kaget.

"Saya ingin meminta uang sewa apartemen"

"Saya akan membayar akhir bulan ini kimimura-san... Biasanya kami juga akan membayar sewa pada akhir bulan dan ini masih pertengahan bulan"

"Iya, tapi saya sedang butuh uang, untuk keperluan sekolah anak-anak."

"Saya paham kimimura san tap—"

"Berapa, Jiisan?"

Kiba dan Kimimura menoleh berbarengan ke arah Shikamaru yang bertanya kalem dari sofa.

"Berapa uang sewanya?" tanyanya

"Lima Ratus Ribu Yen" Kimimura menjawab dengan cepat.

Namun, Shikamaru sudah bangkit, mengambil dompet dari saku dan mengeluarkan lima lembar seratus ribuan dari sana, sama sekali tak menyadari Kimimura dan Kiba yang sama terbengong-bengong.

"Ini, Jiisan." Shikamaru menyerahkan uang tersebut.

"Ha' " Kimimura menerima uang sewa dengan wajah berseri.

Kimimura lantas pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Siapa, Kiba?"

Seperti horor, Kiba merasakan bulu romanya meremang ketika mendengar suara Sasuke dari belakangnya. Perlahan, Kiba membalik badan dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah berganti baju, tampak bingung.

"Kimimura-san,.. Dia menagih uang sewa apartemen Sasuke-nii"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Bukankah ini masih pertengahan bulan..?"

"Sudah aku bayar," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya

Sasuke sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru "Sudah..?"

"Sudah aku bayar," ulang Shikamaru lagi. "Kalian ganti kapan kapan saja."

"Tunggu-tunggu." Sasuke merasa ada yang salah

"Kamu membayar uang sewa apartemen ini...? Lima ratus ribu Yen..?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, seolah baru membayari Sasuke semangkuk Ramen.

"Anak SMA mana yang membawa uang tunai sebanyak itu" Ucap Sasuke tak habis pikir."

"Aku selalu bawa uang cash untuk berjaga-jaga".

"Tapi... Dengan jumlah seperti itu...,"

"Santai saja... Kau bisa membayarnya kapan saja"

Shikamaru segera menutup mulut begitu Sasuke menatapnya tajam sambil mendesis. Menurut Sasuke, bagi orang kaya seperti Shikamaru, sangat mudah untuk mengembalikan uang. Mungkin bagi mereka, uang layaknya daun, banyak dan bisa dihambur-hamburkan begitu saja.

"Aku tahu!"

Semua orang sekarang menatap Naruto yang sudah bangkit dengan bersemangat.

"Kamu Tidak mau berutang sama Shikamaru bukan,..?

Sasuke segera mengangguk "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau jadi guru privat?"

Sasuke tak melihat di mana yang bagus dari usul itu, tetapi Shikamaru sudah menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Ide bagus, Naru" kata Shikamaru senang,

Sasuke langsung menjawab "Aku Tidak ada waktu."

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan uangnya sekarang" Shikamaru menadahkan tangannya dihadapan Sasuke

Begitu Sasuke mendecak, Shikamaru tahu ia sudah menang. Hari ini, ia dan Naruto akan belajar bersama Sasuke di rumah ini. Dan entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasa menang.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru akan bisa mencicipi masakan Kiba.

Mungkin keinginan Shikamaru harus ditunda dulu karena Kiba malah pergi untuk mengecek arena lomba sebelum bertanding besok. Sekarang, di rumah ini hanya ada Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedari tadi, Sasuke tampak luar biasa bad mood, mungkin masih belum menerima kenyataan.

Mereka sekarang sedang belajar Fisika, karena ulangan Naruto dan Shikamaru tempo hari. Sasuke memperhatikan dua anak yang tampak mengerutkan dahi membaca buku cetak itu.

Sasuke menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Sebenernya kenapa kalian masuk IPA jika rumus fisika seperti ini saja tidak mengerti"

"Ayahnya Shikamaru pengen Shikamaru jadi arsitek" Jawab Naruto

"Kamu mau jadi arsitek?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum tau"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sambil membalik-balik halaman buku itu, pikirannya melayang. Sepertinya, Shikamaru tidak punya kebebasan untuk menentukan sendiri apa yang ia inginkan. Mereka sudah kelas dua belas namun ia masih belum tahu mau jadi apa.

"Kau mau jadi apa?" Shikamaru balik

Bertanya

"Aku ingin menjadi Dokter" jawab Sasuke,menunggu reaksi kedua anak

itu. Namun, baik Shikamaru maupun Naruto tampak sama-sama memandang Sasuke kagum.

"Jadi kau ingin masuk universitas Konoha...?" Tanya Shikmaru lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Jika membicarakan universitas terbaik di jepang di bidang kedokteran, maka tentu saja Universitas Konoha. Walaupun aku berharap mendapatkan beasisa diluar ngeri.. Tapi itu sepertinya akan sulit"

"Nee Sasuke... Apakah di universitas konoha ada jurusan Fashion and Design...?" Tanya Naruto semangat

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah terlanjur bersemangat, tak tega menghancurkan semangatnya, Sasuke lantas melirik Shikamaru yang sama-sama menatap Naruto khawatir, lalu mendengus bagitu tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke yakin, Shikamaru juga pasti berpikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo belajar lagi,".

Dalam beberapa menit, Sasuke sudah asyik dengan penjelasannya mengenai dispersi cahaya. Di sebelahnya, Shikamaru sudah khusyuk memperhatikan. Hanya Naruto yang sibuk menyusuri wajah Sasuke dari jarak dekat, memperhatikan alisnya yang tebal dan bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Untuk mencari sudut dispersi, kita..."

Sasuke sedang melirik Naruto sedikit saat ia menyadari anak laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya kosong.

Sasuke segera mendesah. "Kamu niat belajar atau tidak Dobe..?"

"Eh?" Naruto tersadar, lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Sudut... Suduut.. Ehm.. " Naruto melirik Shikamaru untuk meminta bantuan tapi yang diliriknya malah mengacuhkannya

Sejenak, Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam melihat wajah panik Naruto. Detik berikutnya, tawa mereka menyembur. Naruto sendiri tak tahu di mana yang lucu, jadi ia hanya menatap dua anak laki-laki itu bingung.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk bisa menguasai diri. Setelah kepergian orangtuanya, ia tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Untuk beberapa saat, stessnya terasa berkurang.

"Kenapa kalian menertawaiku..? Jahat sekali" Naruto segera mengerucutkan bibirnya imut,

"Gomen Naru." Shikamaru menyeka air mata

Tepat pada saat itu, Kiba muncul di pintu sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik. Ia menatap heran semua orang. Kiba bahkan melihat kakaknya sedang tertawa, hal yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya sangat seru,"

"Kibaaa. Mereka sangat jahat... mereka ngetawain aku tadi" Rengek Naruto manja membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru kembali terkekeh. Mau tak mau, Kiba juga ikut

tersenyum. Sudah terlalu lama ia tak melihat kakaknya ceria seperti ini.

"

"Sudah.. sudah, kalian jangan menggoda Naru senpai lagi... Lebih baik kalian bersihkan meja aku membelikan ramen tadi waktu dijalan"

"Aku bantuin." Shikamaru pun bangkit dan langsung mengekori Kiba untuk menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

Sasuke mengawasi mereka, curiga. Di sampingnya, Naruto masih membaca-baca buku, mencari di mana letak kesalahannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan Naruto. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, harum shampo Naruto benar-benar mengambil alih udara di sekitarnya. Ingatan Sasuke terlempar pada kejadian tadi siang, saat anak laki-laki itu menyatakan cinta.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, bermaksud membahas soal dispersi, namun tatapan Sasuke mengurungkannya. Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap.

Kata-kata Naruto tadi siang sebenarnya membuat hati Sasuke melambung. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah Sasuke merasa sebahagia ini saat ditembak anak perempua. Karin, kakak kelasnya, tahun lalu menyatakan cinta dan Sasuke menolaknya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Namun, Naruto bukanlah Karin. Walaupun sama-sama cantik, mereka seperti berbeda kasta . Karin cantik untuk kalangan manusian, Dan Naruto walaupun dia laki-laki tetapi kecantikannya setara malaikat. Dan normalnya sorang manusia waras tidak akan berusaha mendapatkan malaikatkan? Walaupun 'malaikat' itu menyerahkan diri?

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"Dobe, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru"

"Aku dengan Shikamaru tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan Suke"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan walaupun belum paham benar. Namun, melihat Shikamaru yang seperti tidak keberatan saat Naruto bersamanya, dan bagaimana sekarang ia mendekati Kiba, rasanya kata-kata Naruto masuk akal.

"Tapi... kenapa aku?" gumam Sasuke. Apa Kelebihannya dibanding Shikamaru?

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, membuat Sasuke terhipnotis semakin dalam. Mungkin Sasuke seorang laki-laki yang dangkal, yang hanya melihat Naruto dari fisik. Walaupun demikian, ada hal yang berbeda dari Naruto. Sasuke tertarik pada dirinya bukan hanya karena ia cantik, namun karena ia terlihat rapuh. Sasuke ingin melindunginya, walaupun tak yakin apa ia bisa.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama. "Apakah harus selalu ada alasan..?"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke terdiam. Ia memang tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia nyaris tidak peduli. Seorang Naruto menyukainya, itu sudah mukjijat. Buat apa mendengar alasannya?

"Aku..."

"Ini dia!"

Suara Kiba membuat Sasuke urung meneruskan kalimatnya. Sasuke segera berdeham lalu memisahkan diri dari Naruto. Kiba menatap keduanya bingung, lalu meletakkan semangkuk ramen jumbo di tengah-tengah meja. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru membawa mangkuk dan sendok.

Pandangan Sasuke lekat kepada Shikamaru yang tampak giat. Shikamaru sendiri tak memedulikannya, tampak bersemangat dengan semangkuk ramen yang harum itu.

"Aku suka ramen" komentar Shikamaru "Walaupun dirumah jarang sekali disajikan menu seperti ini."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Pastinya."

"Ayo semua makan," Ucap Kiba ceria sambil membagikan manguk kecil kepada semuanya. "Gomen jika hanya ini yang bisa kami sajikan" Ucap Kiba lagi

"Tidak ap-apa kok." Shikamaru kemudian mengambil mie ramen dengan sedikit kuah kedalam mangkuk yang dipegangnya kemudian Shikamaru menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Sama sekali tak menyadari Sasuke dan Kiba sempat saling lirik.

Sambil mengangguk-angguk, Kiba menatap Naruto yang tampak bingung hendak menyendok topping ramen apa.

"Pakai sambal saja senpai... Ramen paling enak jika rasanya pedas" Ucap Kiba sambil mengangkat sambal yang tersedia.

Naruto baru akan menyendok sambal itu saat Shikamaru melihatnya.

"Jangan!" Seru Shikamaru,mengejutkan semua orang. Shikamaru berdeham, lalu menatap Naruto khawatir. "Naru tidak bisa makan pedas"

Kiba segera terlihat salah tingkah.

Naruto hanya mendesah, terlihat kecewa. Ia ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya sambal. Tanpa sengaja, pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam, lalu kembali menyendok kuah ramen tanpa minat.

"Oh iya. Senpai ini ada " Kiba menyodorkan sebungkus 'menma' kepada Naruto, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tangan Naruto sudah berada di atas 'menma' saat Shikamaru tahu-tahu merebut bungkus itu dari tangan Kiba. Lagi-lagi, perhatian semua orang terarah padanya.

"Naruto juga Tidak bisa makan makanan yang terlalu asin"

Sasuke membanting sendok, tak tahan lagi. "Apa kau babysitternya hah..? Naruto saja tidak menolk...!"

Shikamaru menatap Kiba dan Sasuke bergantian."Aku harus menjaga Naruto, itu saja yang dapat aku jelasin sekarang"

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan yang canggung menyeruak di ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga itu. Semuanya menatap Shikamaru tak mengerti, kecuali Naruto yang hanya tertunduk.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu.

To Be Continue

Tara Note: ID Wattpad: ReginaIcha


	6. Chapter 6

Tars Update Kilaat...^^

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

FF Remake Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)  
4,7k+

Naruto berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang besar-besar. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, dan seperti biasa mereka berada di perpustakaan. Sudah beberapa menit, Sasuke menghindari Naruto dengan berjalan berkeliling dengan dalih mencari buku. Namun, anak laki-laki itu tampak bersikeras mengekorinya.  
Sasuke berhenti mendadak, membuat Naruto menabrak punggungnya pelan.  
Sasuke lantas membalikian badannya menatap tajam kearah Naruto.  
"Mau apa...?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. "Mau ngomong," jawab Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengingat 'pernyataan' Naruto kemarin "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan kemarin itu Dobe..!"  
"Aku tahu." Bantah Naruto keras kepala.  
"Ssshhh!" Sasuke segera mendesis, mereka masih berada diperpustakaan dan Sasuke tidak mau diusir oleh petugas perpustakaan karena keributan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Semenjak pulang belajar bersama semalam, Sasuke selalu menghindari Naruto. Tadi pagi saat Naruto menyapanya , Sasuke tidak menjawab. Saat praktik Biologi, ia hanya sibuk bekerja dan meminta Naruto untuk tetap duduk diam. saat bel istirahat berdering pun, Sasuke tidak menunggunya dan langsung melesat ke luar kelas begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Denger Dobe..! Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. . . , kau mengerti..!?". Naruto menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.  
"Mengapa...?"  
"Kau dan Aku. Air dan api. Langit dan Bumi. Siang dan Malam.. Mengerti,,!"

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk dapat berkata-kata. Sasuke sendiri sudah membalik badan, barusaha pergi. Selama obrolannya dengan Naruto tidak menyangkut ke arah itu, Sasuke masih dapat bernafas lega. Namun, dari tadi pagi, Naruto sudah menerornya melalui tatapan, meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya kemarin. Dan sekarang, Sasuke sudah membuatnya jelas.

Kalau Sasuke beruntung, Naruto bisa membatalkan acara belajar bersama yang sudah direncanakannya sepihak sore nanti.

"Apa kita sebegitu berbeda?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke berbalik, lalu menatap Naruto yang bergeming di tempatnya tadi.

"Apa kita sebegitu berbeda? Apakah... apakah bagaimanapun kita tidak dapat bersatu, Begitu...?

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn"  
"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Otak kamu atau.. hatimu Sasuke..?"

Mata Sasuke melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah bertanya hal-hal seperti ini. Naruto yang ia tahu adalah Naruto yang pemikirannya simpel, cenderung bodoh dan tidak pernah rumit.

"Aku..." Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku harus fokus hanya pada sekolah saat ini karna aku hanyalah murid beasiswa yang sewaktu waktu beasiswanya dapat dicabut jika nilaiku turun"

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke kosong. Sasuke jadi teringat acara belajar bersamanya semalam dan semua perlakuan khusus Shikamaru terhadap Naruto. Melihatnya saja membuat Sasuke merasa muak. Sasuke tidak ingin berpacaran dengan seseorang yang dilindungi laki-laki lain.

"Kalaupun aku ingin berpacaran, Aku akan mencari seseorang yang mandiri" Naruto mengerjap, kehilangan kata-kata atas kata-kata tajam Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit bibir, menahan tangis. Sasuke sendiri tahu ia sudah keterlaluan, namun ia harus melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa terus terbawa suasana. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto. "Aku... mengerti," gumam Naruto lirih. "Kalau memang 'itu' alasannya aku mengerti"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang seperti hendak menangis.  
"Gomen.." Naruto segera menggeleng, Semua ini memang bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Naruto yang terlalu lemah. Naruto yang terlalu manja. Naruto yang tidak seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lainnya. Namun, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, ia tak akan bisa berubah. Kalau itu adalah alasan mengapa Sasuke tak bisa menerima cintanya, Naruto juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Walaupun Naruto berusaha setengah mati, tetapi air matanya menitik juga. Naruto segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ini... kali pertama aku menangis didepan orang lain"  
Sasuke menatap Naruto nanar, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendengarnya.  
"Kau masih mempunyai Shikamaru,Dobe"

"Aku dengan Shikamaru itu... hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sasuke"

"Kalau bukan seperti 'itu' lantas apa? Bagaimana aku menyebut hubungan dua orang yang setiap hari pulang pergi bersama. Orang yang selalu mengatur semua hal tentangmu, apa yang baik untukmu dan apa yang buruk untukmu... Bagaimana aku menamai hubungan macam itu Namikaze Naruto...!"

Naruto menunduk, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Hubungannya dan Shikamaru terlalu rumit, jadi ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Sambil mendesah, Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat.  
"Jika kita berpacaran, Apakah dia akan pergi?"  
Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sasuke mendengus, tak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"Kau pikir ini masuk akal...? Jadi sekarang apa maumu Naruto...!"  
"Kau harus percaya denganku." Naruto menatap Sasuke memohon. "Aku hanya suka denganmu Sasuke."

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang masih berkaca-kaca. Sasuke masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya, apa hubungan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru hingga mereka tidak bisa berpisah walaupun tidak saling menyukai? Namun pada titik ini, Sasuke seperti ingin mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Naruto sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Harusnya itu yang penting. Harusnya ia tidak memedulikan Shikamaru. Ia juga bisa melindungi Naruto dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ah." Naruto tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.. "Bukankah tadi kau masih belajar... Kenapa aku malah mengganggumu seperti ini" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan

Selama ini, Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke sedang belajar mati-matian untuk beasiswanya. Sekarang setelah ia tahu, Naruto benar-benar merasa egois karena masih memintanya mengajarkan banyak hal yang tidak penting dan membebaninya dengan perasaannya.

"Selama ini aku mengganggu, ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh rasa bersalah "Maaf aku tidak sadar selama ini, benar katamu selama ini, Aku memang Dobe"  
Naruto baru akan mengetuk kepalanya sendiri saat tangan pucat Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak mengganggu Dobe" kata Sasuke pelan, masih menggenggam tangan Naruto yang gemetar disenggamannya.

"Kalau... kalau aku tetep datang kesini apa tdak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. "Aku akan duduk jauh-jauh. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku enggak akan tanya- tanya lagi. Boleh ya?"

Entah mengapa, hati Sasuke terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau juga tidak usah mempedulikan aku lagi Sasuke, kau fokus saja dengan apa yang kau pelajari" Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku akan menyukaimu dari jauh... Jika seperti itu bolehkan..?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto nanar. Mungkin Kami-Sama tengah menanbahkan ujiannya dalam bentuk makhluk indah yang ada di depannya ini. Walaupun tak yakin bagaimana, Sasuke yakin bisa melewatinya, seperti ia melewati ujian lainnya.

"Naruto Namikaze" gumam Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak peduli..?'

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, namun, anak laki-laki itu malah tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kalau tadi adalah pertama kali kau menangis maka saat ini juga yang adalah kali terakhir kau menangis"

Sambil menahan tangis, Naruto mengangguk. Namun, seiring dengan anggukannya, air matanya malah tumpah tak tertahankan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar menyesakkan. Ia baru tahu kalau terlalu bahagia juga bisa membuatnya menangis.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto penuh rasa sayang. Ia tidak tahu apa keputusannya tepat, namun saat ini, inilah yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak mau melihat Naruto duduk di kejauhan. Ia tidak mau tidak menceritakan sejarah jepang kepada Naruto. Ia tidak rela.

Kalau mau jujur, Naruto membuatnya tersenyum di antara kepenatan belajar. Hanya dengan melihatnya, Sasuke merasakan energi baru. Ia jadi terpacu untuk memperlihatkan yang lebih baik lagi supaya Naruto bisa kagum. Setiap malam, Sasuke membaca lebih banyak buku agar mendapat lebih banyak pengetahuan untuk dibagi padanya.

Sasuke tahu benar perasaannya sendiri. Jadi, ia harap ia membuat keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

Shikamaru melangkah ke luar mobil, lalu menatap sekeliling. Kompleks olahraga itu tampak padat di Sabtu sore. Di kejauhan, Shikamaru melihat lapangan panahan yang sudah ramai oleh para peserta. Shikamaru mempercepat langkah, takut terlambat.

Begitu mendapat tempat duduk, Shikamaru segera mencari sosok Kiba. Tak berapa lama, ia menemukannya, sedang mengobrol bersama seorang pelatih dari sekolah mereka. Anak laki-laki itu tampak gagah dengan segala pelindung tangan dan topi yang dikenakannya.

Melihat figur itu, sudut bibir Shikamaru tertarik ke atas. Berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Naruto, Kiba seperti seorang ksatria. Anggun, mandiri, juga penuh kharisma. Ia tak akan membutuhkan siapa pun untuk melindunginya.

Shikamaru jadi teringat kepada Naruto. Kemarin, Shikamaru kaget setengah mati begitu mendapati wajah sembapnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Shikamaru sudah akan membuat perhitungan dengan Sasuke saat Naruto malah tersenyum bahagia, menyampaikan kabar yang tak kalah bahagia—buatnya sendiri. Shikamaru harus berpikir selama beberpa saat sebelum akhirnya paham bahwa Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah terpikir oleh Shikamaru untuk memiliki kehidupan pribadi seperti itu. Shikamaru yakin, Naruto juga demikian. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar dongeng yang mengisahkan pangeran dan putri tidak berjodoh dan malah menemukan cintanya masing-masing.

Sekarang, saat mereka menemukan orang-orang yang membuat darah berdesir seperti yang sering mereka tonton di film, mereka harusnya terlepas satu sama lain. Tetapi, Shikamaru dan Naruto bukan hanya teman sepermainan. Mereka lebih daripada itu. Mereka tidak akan terlepas begitu saja walaupun mereka menemukan cinta masing-masing.

Shikamaru menatap Kiba yang tampak sedang bersiap-siap di lapangan. Sejurus, pandangan mereka bertemu. Shikamaru segera melambai singkat, memberi semangat padanya. Kiba sendiri tampak salah tingkah, lalu berusaha untuk fokus pada pertandingan.

Awalnya, Shikamaru hanya merasa penasaran pada adik kelasnya itu. Mungkin, sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Lama kelamaan, Shikamaru merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tepatnya pada hari saat ia melihat Kiba memanah. Kiba seperti memanah hatinya, walaupun mungkin tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Shikamaru geli sendiri memikirkan kata-kata 'memanah hati' gombal sekali. namun itulah yang ia rasakan. Kiba membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan kagum. Anak laki-laki itu begitu kuat dan mengagumkan. Pada saat bersamanya, Shikamaru tidak harus menjadi serba tangguh sehingga bisa membuatnya menikmati suasana. Dan, anehnya, Shikamaru menyukai dirinya seperti itu.

"Selanjutnya, peserta nomor 5,Kiba"

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara menyadarkan Shikamaru. Kiba tampak sudah siap di tengah lapangan, memunggunginya. Setelah menatap bantalan target empat puluh meter di depannya, Kiba mengangkat busur dan mulai membidik. Detik berikutnya, ia melepaskan anak panah yang melesat tanpa ragu ke arah bantalan dan mendarat di lingkaran terdalam.

Semua orang segera bangkit, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Shikamaru sendiri sudah terhipnotis, mulutnya sudah separuh terbuka. Sekarang, Shikamaru benar-benar merasa hatinya adalah bantalan itu.

Tepat sasaran.

"Aku - bener kaget lho pas tadi liat Shika-nii"

Kiba mengenakan sabuk pengamannya sementara Shikamaru menyalakan mesin mobil. Pertandingan sudah berakhir dan Kiba berhasil memenanginya dengan gemilang.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang akan datang"

Kiba melirik Shikamaru yang sudah mulai fokus pada jalanan Konoha yang mulai gelap dan padat. Kiba sama sekali tak menyangka Shikamaru akan datang menontonnya. Ia pikir, kata-kata Shikamaru saat latihan terakhir kemarin hanya basa-basi. Kiba hanya tersenyum kaku. Seterkenal apa pun dirinya di sekolah, ia tetap merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Shikamaru. Seorang Naruto pun membuatnya semakin malu.

"Kak Naruto dimana?" Kiba membelokkan

"Di rumah." Shikamaru menjawab ringan.

"Dia tahu Kakak melihat aku?" tanya Kiba heran

"Tahu, malah dia titip salam. Dia sempat merengek ingin ikut tapi tidak aku perbolehkan." Kiba mengangguk-angguk, mendadak merasa seperti seorang selir raja. Detik berikutnya, Kiba menggeleng malu sendiri karena pemikirannya barusan.

"Sasuke sudah cerita padamu atau belum?"

Kiba menatap Shikamaru, bingung. "Cerita apa..?

"Kalo dia sama Naruto pacaran?" kaliamt enteng dari Shikamaru membuat Kiba menganga. Shikamaru mendengus saat melihat ekspresi Kiba.  
"Berarti belum, ya."

"NANIIII?" seru Kiba membuat Shikamaru tergelak

"Tap-tapi... Kakak kan..." Kiba masih tidak mengerti. "Shika-nii apa tidak apa apa?"

Tawa Shikamaru segera terhenti begitu mendangar pertanyaan Kiba. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali bingung. Pikiran dan perasaannya terlalu kusut hingga ia bingung dari mana harus mengurai. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya saat mendengar kabar Naruto dan Kiba berpacaran adalah Kiba. Karena itulah ia ada di sini.

Shikamaru baru akan membuka mulut saat ponsel yang terpasang

di dashboard bergetar. Wajahnya berubah pucat saat mengenali nomor pada ponsel itu. Ia segera menepikan mobil, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Shikamaru menjawab tegang. "Iya sekarang."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Shikamaru menghirup napas lega. Saat tadi melihat nomor itu pada ponselnya, ia pikir jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena itu bukan telepon yang diduganya.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Kiba cemas.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kiba.. Jika kau pulang telat apakah tidak apa-apa..?"

Walaupun tak tahu Shikamaru harus ke mana, Kiba segera mengangguk. Sebenarnya, Kiba juga tak ingin cepat pulang. Ia ingin selamanya bersama Shikamaru seperti ini, berdua saja.

Lagi-lagi, Kiba mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak terjadi.

Kiba menatap koridor sebuah rumah sakit yang sibuk. Saat Shikamaru tadi berbelok ke rumah sakit ternama di pinggiran Konoha ini, ia pikir ada seseorang yang sakit. Namun, mereka tidak pergi ke UGD ataupun ke kamar pasien. Mereka sekarang berada di depan sebuah ruangan di mana terdapat beberapa ranjang pasien yang kosong.

"Kakak sakit?" tanya Kiba khawatir

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Tidak, tenang saja.

"Eh, Shikamaru. Baru datang?"

Seorang perawat wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan berwajah ramah menyambut mereka dari balik meja di pojok ruangan. Perawat itu menghampiri mereka dengan senyum mengembang. Kiba membaca nama pada pengenal yang tersemat di dadanya : Sizune.

"Iya, Sus." Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebua menyodorkannya pada Sizune.. "Kali ini siapa?" "Anak kecil, pendarahan perut,"

"Dia butuh berapa kantong, Sus?"

"Butuhnya dua, tapi anya kurang satu saja, Apakah tidak apa-apa Shikamaru kun..?" tanya sang suster bername tag Sizune sambil menggiring sebuah kereta dorong berisi alat-alat medis dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Tidak, kok. Terakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu "Tiga bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sizune, mengingat terakhir kali Shikamaru melakukan donor darah. Sementara Sizune mengecek kadar hemoglobinnya, Shikamaru melirik Kiba yang masih tampak kebingungan. "Gomen Kiba"

Shikamaru, lupa menjelaskan pada pemuda itu.

Kiba mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Sizune. Mata Kiba tertumbuk pada kartu donor Shikamaru yang berada diatasmeja.

"Iya. Apakah kau takut jarum Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Kiba,terkekeh. membuat Shikamaru tersenyum

"Sudah aku duga," katanya

Kiba mengangguk sambil memperhatikan darah Shikamaru yang mulai mengalir ke dalam selang menuju kantong darah. Selain tampan dan kaya, Shikamaru rupanya juga berhati mulia.

Selama beberapa saat, Kiba hanya menatap Shikamaru yang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit. Kesempatan bagus seperti ini sangat jarang untuk bisa didapatkan. Kiba bisa memperhatikannya dengan bebas.

"Sudah, Shikamaru kun" Sizune menarik jarum kapas dan plester. "Kamu tiduran dulu aja"

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu menurunkan lengan cerdigannya. Sizune membereskan peralatannya sementara Kiba bangkit dan menghampiri Shikamaru. Tanpa sengaja Kiba membaca tulisan pada kantong darah yang dibawa Sizune pergi.

"AB negatif?" gumam Kiba, "Golongan darah kakak AB negatif?"

Shikamaru tampak terkejut karena Kiba sempat membaca kantong tersebut, lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sasu-nii pernah berkata bahwa AB itu golongan darah paling langka didunia" kata Kiba l, mengingat apa yang pernah kakaknya ceritakan saat makan malam. "Tapi, AB rhesus negatif... itu lebih langka lagi bukan..?

Shikamaru masih tersenyum. "Tepat persen hanya 0,45% penduduk sekali dunia yang golongan darahnya AB rhesus negatif. Makanya, status aku di sini adalah donor panggilan."

"Wah." Kiba-benar tampak memang benar pernah mendengar tentang rhesus dari Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengan mereka yang memiliki rhesus negatif. Menurut Sasuke, banyak orang-orang di Indonesia yang sama sekali tidak tahu rhesusnya. Padahal, jika harus ditransfusi, akan berbahaya jika rhesusnya tidak sama.

"Sasuke pintar sekali ya,sampai mengetahui hal seperti ini sekalipun"  
"Mungkin aku tidak akan begitu khawatir jika Naruto bersama Sasuke"

"Apakah memang tidak apa-apa jika Sasu-nii bersama dengan Naruto senpai..? Bagaimana dengan kakak..?"  
"Biasa saja"  
Mulut Kiba separuh terbuka saat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri malah tampak santai, seolah tak melihat jurang yang dipersoalkan Kiba. Mungkin inilah perbedaan antara manusia dan bangsa dewa.

"Bagaimana jika kita meniru jejak mereka berdua..."  
"Shika-nii...?"  
"Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya juga..?"

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Kiba merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kiba tidak berani berpikir bahwa Shikamaru menyukainya. Namun, kata-katanya, tatapannya, perlakuannya benar-benar membuatnya salah paham. Apa ia salah paham?

Walaupun Kiba tahu ada jurang yan menganga di antara mereka, Kiba tetap melangkah. Masalah apa ia akan jatuh atau Shikamaru akan menangkapnya sebelum sempat sampai ke dasar, Kiba tidak lagi peduli. Rasa hangat dari ganggaman Shikamaru yang menjalari aliran darahnya membuatnya yakin.

Akhirnya, Kiba pun mengangguk.

Konoha High School sedang dilanda kehebohan. Setelah apa yang terjadi di lapangan panahan tempo hari, gosip menyebar dengan cepat. Semua orang sibuk membicarakan Shikamaru yang sudah berpacaran dengan Kiba, dan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu bersama Sasuke.

Alih-alih merasa terganggu, Shikamaru dan Naruto malah menikmati saat-saat ini. Jika biasanya mereka masuk sekolah dengan perasaan nyaris datar, sekarang senyum selalu terkembang di wajah mereka. Walaupun, senyum itu bukan anak-anak di sekolah, mereka jadi tampak lebih ramah dan membumi.

"O-Ohayou, Naruto."

Seorang anak laki-laki kelas 12 yang tak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya, menyapanya saat ia hendak masuk ke kelas.

Naruto balas tersenyum manis. "Ohayou"

Utakata, anak itu, segera merasa lututnya lemas. Selama ini ia mengagumi Naruto, namun aura 'Hime' anak laki-laki itu dan Shikamaru yang selalu ada di sampingnya membuat ia selalu tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk menyapa.

Naruto sendiri sudah masuk ke kelas dengan langkah ringan, segera menghampiri Sasuke yang seperti biasa, sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Ohayou" Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang segera mendongak. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mendecak.

"Kenapa memakai itu lagi?" gerutu Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto yang kembali mengenakan jaket usangnya.

"Biarin..." Naruto menjulurkan lidah. "Baca buku apa hari ini?"

Sasuke mendesah, tak bisa menghentikan Naruto untuk berbuat sesukanya. "Biologi. Kau tau Dobe, jika kita buka semua DNA yang ada di sel kita, kita bisa sampai ke Bulan 6000 kali?"

Naruto menganga. "Sugoii?"

Sasuke mengangguk, dalam hati senang karena lagi-lagi ucapannya berhasil membuat Naruto kagum. Buku DNA yang dibacanya semalam ternyata berguna.

"DNA itu semacam blueprint dari kehidupan semua organisme. Semua..."

Beberapa meter dari sana, Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke yang asyik menjelaskan tentang DNA kepada Naruto yang tampak tertarik. Selama ini, Naruto tak pernah tertarik untuk belajar. Sepertinya, dalam hal ini Shikamaru harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu menatap keluar jendela. Semalam, Shikamaru sibuk berpikir di kamarnya. Apakah benar keputusannya membiarkan Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Dan, dirinya sendiri dengan Kiba? Namun, semakin dipikir, Shikamaru semakin egois. Ia semakin tidak ingin peduli. 17 tahunnya sudah dihabiskan dengan tanggung jawab yang tidak melibatkan cinta. Ia menyukai Naruto, tetapi tidak pernah sebagai seorang kekasih.

Seseorang yang sedang dipikirkan Shikamaru sekarang lewat di depan kelasnya. Darah Shikamaru berdesir saat melihat Kiba sedang mengobrol dengan temannya sambil menenteng pelindung tangan. Setelah memenangi lomba, anak laki-laki itu tetap berlatih di pagi hari sebeum masuk sekolah. Benar-benar pengecualian.

Tanpa sengaja, Kiba menangkap pandangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera melempar senyum, yang dibalas canggung. Detik berikutnya, anak itu menabrak Chouji yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di depannya.

"Ouch," gumam Shikamaru, yakin Kiba merasa pening karena telah menabrak tubuh tambun Chouji

.

.

.

.

Dipelajaran Olahraga anak-anak segera menyambar seragam olahraga masing-masing, lalu berlari ke ruang ganti dan kamar kecil. Tak biasanya Guy Sensei menjemput mereka. Ini berarti ia sedang dalam keadaan bad mood, dan tak seorang pun ingin membuatnya semakin senewen.

Sasuke mengambil seragam olahraga dari tas, lalu bangkit dan menatap Naruto. "Tidak olahraga lagi?"

Naruto membuka mulut, lalu melirik Shikamaru yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Shikamaru menggeleng tak kentara, namun segera melangkah ke luar begitu Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kau perlu izin dia untuk olahraga?" Sasuke sekarang menatap Naruto yang tampak serbasalah.

"Aku..." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti di tenggorokan.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, lalu berderap ke luar kelas tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dari awal, Sasuke tahu semua ini tidak mudah. Namun, ia akan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Naruto hanya harus bersandar kepadanya, bukan orang lain.

Semua teman sekelas Naruto sudah selesai berganti baju dan sekarang sedang berjalan sambil bercengkerama ke arah lapangan. Shikamaru baru masuk kelas saat tak melihat Naruto di mana pun. Heran, Shikamaru melongok ke luar. Naruto juga tak terlihat di antara kerumunan teman sekelasnya.

Tahu-tahu, Sasuke masuk kelas, baru selesai mengganti bajunya. Shikamaru segera menahannya.

"Kau tahu Naruto ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menggeleng, membuat Shikamaru mulai panik. Ia buru-buru meletakkan seragam di atas meja, bermaksud mencari Naruto. Namun, Sasuke menghadangnya.

"Kau tau? Kau kadang tidak masuk akal Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke bingung. "Aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus mencari Naru—"

"Dia sudah besar, sudah 17 tahun," potong Sasuke tajam. "Aku yakin Kau sudah tahu kalau dia sekarang kekasihku. Apa masuk akal kalau kau masih belagak jadi pangerannya?"

"Masalahnya—

"Lho, kok masih di sini?"

Suara Naruto memotong kata-kata Shikamaru. Kedua anak laki-laki itu memutar kepala bersamaan ke arah Naruto yang sudah berganti dengan seragam olahraga yang tampak masih baru. Ia baru saja membelinya di koperasi sekolah.

"Naruto… Kau…" Shikamaru kehilangan kata-katanya

"Aku mau coba olahraga." Naruto berkata dengan semangat dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang memandang bangga padanya.

"TIDAK BISA!" Shikamaru menyahut, membuat Sasuke memandangnya tajam

"SHIKAMARU..." Bentak Sasuke tajam

"Ya, kau harus tahu,— Naruto itu tidak bisa—"

"Shikamaru!" Kali ini, Naruto yang memotong

"Sekali ini saja."

Masih keras kepala, Shikamaru menggeleng. Ia baru akan kembali melarang saat Sasuke malah menarik Naruto pergi. Shikamaru segera mengikuti mereka dengan waswas. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan olahraga apa pun selain renang. Shikamaru akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya.

Lapangan sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berbaris. Saat melihat Naruto dalam balutan seragam olahraga, mereka serempak menganga, termasuk Guy Sensei.

" Kamu yakin, Naruto?" tanya Guy Sensei.

"Ha'i Sensei!" jawab Naruto ceria.

Guy Sensei melirik Shikamaru yang menggeleng

"kita melakukan pemanasan saja."

Naruto mengangguk senang, lalu mulai melangkah ceria. Anak-anak segera berbisik seru saat Naruto masuk ke barisan. Shikamaru masih mengawasinya cemas, tatapan Sasuke memotongnya. Shikamaru paham perasaan anak laki-laki itu, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa melupakan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja.

Selama pemanasan, tak sedetik pun Shikamaru melepaskan tatapannya dari Naruto. Naruto tampak ceria bersama anak-anak yang lain, bersemangat soal sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya. Anak-anak lain pun menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Oke, hari ini kita akan bermain basket."

Setelah Guy Sensei memanggil nama-nama yang akan bermain, anak-anak yang tidak dipanggil duduk dengan tertib di pinggir lapangan untuk menyaksikan dan menunggu gilirannya nanti. Karena Shikamaru ikut di dalam salah satu tim yang dipanggil, Naruto jadi tidak punya teman. Naruto baru akan melangkah ke tempat ia biasa duduk saat seseorang meraih tangannya.

"Duduk di sini bareng-bareng aja" Ajak teman sekelas Naruto bernama Gaara. Sementara anak-anak laki-laki lain sudah nyengir lebar sambil melambai-lambai.

"Sepi kan kalau duduk sendirian"

Naruto segera mengangguk, senang mendapat tawaran itu. Baru kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya selain Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Rupanya, anak-anak itu ramah dan mau menerimanya.

Dari tengah lapangan, Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Shikamaru tak pernah melihat wajah Naruto secerah ini. Pemandangan itu, di mana Naruto bisa memiliki teman selain dirinya, benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Tahu-tahu, perutnya seperti dihantam sesuatu. Shikamaru menoleh, lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, baru saja melempar bola padanya.

"Lawanmu di sini," kata Sasuke dingin

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia harus memberi tahu sesuatu kepada Sasuke kalau tidak ingin ini terjadi terus-menerus.

Guy Sensei meniup peluit. Selama 15 menit, permainan berlangsung seru. Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai forward dan Sasuke sebagai guard membuat mereka sering bertemu dan beradu fisik. Berkali-kali, tembakan Shikamaru berhasil dipatahkan Sasuke. Namun tak jarang pula, Shikamaru dengan lihai menghindarinya dan mencetak skor. Anak-anak perempuan sudah riuh mendukung Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap teman-temannya yang sibuk meneriakkan nama Shikamaru. Saat melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru bertarung dengan sengit seperti ini, mendadak ia mengalami dilema. Keduanya sama-sama bermain bagus dan sama-sama

penting dalam kehidupan Naruto. Namun

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "SASUKEEE! Ganbatte Nee"

Teriakan Naruto membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya, termasuk mereka yang sedang bermain. Sasuke menatap Naruto salah tingkah, lalu merebut bola dari tangan Shikamaru yang juga sedang lengah. Sasuke mengopernya pada Lee yang menyambutnya dengan baik dan menyelesaikannya dengan lay up sempurna.

Pertandingan pun akhirnya berakhir dengan skor 24-25 untuk kemenangan tim Sasuke. Anak-anak pun segera ramai berbisik—bukan mengenai skor, melainkan tentang siapa yang dibela Naruto. Walaupun sudah tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berpacaran, tetap saja terasa aneh karena Shikamaru masih bersama-sama Naruto setiap saat.

"Yak, sekarang tim selanjutnya."

"Sensei... Aku boleh ikut yaa"

Shikamaru segera bangkit, bermaksud mencegah Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sekali ini saja" Mohon Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto cemas sementara semua orang sudah mengamati mereka dengan penuh minat, ingin tahu drama apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa Shikamaru?" Neji yang merasa penasaran langsung menanyakannya langsung.

"Naruto kan belum pernah sama sekali berolah raga"

Sekarang semuanya mengangguk-angguk, membuat Shikamaru merasa tersudut.

"Tapi— Sensei Sekali iniiii aja." Naruto memohon pada Guy Sensei.

Guy Sensei tampak berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk setuju.

Naruto segera bersorak sementara Shikamaru segera menghampiri Guy Sensei. Guy Sensei menghalaunya, lalu menggiring tim yang lain ke dalam lapangan. Naruto sendiri tampak luar biasa bersemangat. Ia hanya pernah menonton basket saat jam istirahat atau di televise, tetapi tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah berani untuk memimpikannya.

Oleh Guy Sensei, Naruto ditempatkan sebagai center. Peluit pun ditiup, dan anak-anak mulai melakukan passing pada teman satu timnya. Naruto sendiri bingung harus bagaimana, jadi ia hanya berlari-lari mengikuti pergerakan bola sambil tertawa-tawa, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa rambutnya.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Shikamaru mengawasinya, was-was. Ia memijat kepalan tangan, matanya mengikuti pergerakan Naruto dengan seksama. Menurutnya, ini benar-benar bodoh. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tak habis pikir. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan anak laki-laki itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

Tim Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola. Skornya sekarang 2-0. Naruto tampak senang, menyambut high five teman-temannya walaupun tidak memiliki andil. Sekarang, tim Gaara berbalik menyerang. Gaara yang tampak kelewat bersemangat berhasil membawa bola menuju ring. Naruto yang terlambat kembali ke posisinya hanya bisa menatap Gaara, bingung harus bagaimana.

Gaara berhasil melakukan lay up tanpa kesulitan berarti, namun tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto berdiri di bawahnya. Sikunya pun membentur rahang Naruto.

"Eh, gomen-gomen" Gaara segera meminta maaf. Benturan itu tidak terlalu keras, harusnya Naruto tidak apa-apa.

Gaara sudah jauh kembali ke tengah lapangan begitu menyadari Naruto jatuh terduduk di bawah ring sambil membekap mulut. Neji, yang menyadarinya lebih dulu, segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto.. Kau tak apa..?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu melirik Shikamaru yang sudah bangkit di pinggir lapangan. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Shikamaru segera berlari dan berlutut di sebelahnya. Guy Sensei meniup peluit time out.

"Naru...Kau tidak…" Shikamaru menatap Naruto lalu paham di detik itu juga. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Shikamaru menggendong Naruto,lalu membawanya keluar lapangan menuju kelas.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu saling tatap bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto tadi hanya terbentur sedikit saja, kenapa ia bisa sampai terjatuh? Dan mengapa Shikamaru harus membawanya seperti itu?

Guy Sensei meniup peluit lagi, membuat perhatian semua anak kembali padanya.

"Ayo semua kumpul di tengah."

Semua anak tampak sibuk menceritakan kejadian tadi dalam versinya masing-masing, kecuali Gaara yang tampak terpukul. Ia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang parah, tetapi reaksi Shikamaru membuatnya seperti sudah melakukan kejahatan tingkat tinggi.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke bungkam, walaupun otaknya terus berpikir keras. Selama pertandingnya, matanya selalu tertancap kepada Naruto, jadi ia tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Benturan itu tidak keras, tetapi Naruto tahu-tahu terjatuh dan Shikamaru terbang ke arahnya dan menggendongnya pergi.

Semuanya tampak seolah hanyalah drama.

Shikamaru menendang pintu kelas sehingga menjeblak terbuka, lalu membawa Naruto masuk dan membuatnya duduk di atas mejanya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia membuka ransel, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi beberapa kemasan putih bertuliskan 'hemostatic gauze' Shikamaru lantas mengeluarkan kantong plastic dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Buang di sini," perintah Shikamaru, membuka plastic,Naruto segera meludahhkan darah segar. Shikamaru lantas memberinya kain kasa tadi.

"Sumpal dengan ini,Aku akan mengambil tumblernya"

Setelah mengatakannya, Shikamaru segera meleset ke kantin, membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan tumbler yang selama ini disimpannya. Tanpa mengindahkan bibi yang heran karena botol-botol minuman soda menggelinding jatuh, ia melesat kembali ke kelas.

Begitu sampai di samping Naruto, Shikamaru membuka tumbler dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik beserta dua buah botol kecil berisi cairan bening. Dengan cekatan, ia mencampur kedua isi botol itu menggunakan alat penghubung, lalu menyedot isinya ke dalam alat suntik. Alih-alih jarum, ia memasang sebuah tudung sembur berbentuk kerucut di ujungnya.

Setelah alatnya siap, Shikamaru mengeluarkan perban dari mulut Naruto yang sudah basah oleh darah dengan hati-hati. Luka itu ternyata ada di pipi bagian dalam sebelah kiri dan masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Shikamaru membidik alat itu kearah luka, namun tangannya bergetar karena terlalu lama tidak melakukannya. Shikamaru lantas meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia sudah terlatih. Ia terlahir untuk ini.

"Tahan sebentar, Naru" katanya lalu isinya ia suntikkan tepat pada lukanya. Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru mengamati luka itu, hingga akhirnya darah berhenti mengalir.

Setelah menghela napas lega, Shikamaru kembali menyodorkan kantung plastik untuk Naruto. Sementara Naruto membuang sisa darah pada mulutnya, Shikamaru meletakkan alat yang telah sekian lama tidak dipegangnya kembali ke dalam tumbler.

BRAKKK

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru memukul meja di samping Naruto, membuat pemuda manis itu terlonjak.

"Jangan pernah," ucap Shikamaru, frustrasi. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi"

Sementara Naruto menatap Shikamaru penuh penyesalan "Gomen, Shika"

Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng, lalu membalik badan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Apa yang ia harapkan untuk tidak pernah terjadi lagi, hari ini terjadi. Ini semua karena kelalaiannya. Ini karena ia tidak tegas. Karena ia tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Ini salahku, Naru. Aku yang minta maaf"

"Bukan, ini semua salahku... Ini Salahku yang terlalu Sok untuk terlihat Normal…." Ucap Naruto sambil tertunduk.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto nanar. "Kamu spesial Naru.."

"Aku tidak mau jadi spesial." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lantai, sedikit meringis ketika merasakan denyutan nyeri pada pipinya. "Aku ingin jadi normal Shika.."

Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng lagi, putus asa. Ia selalu tahu, permintaan Naruto untuk masuk sekolah formal itu bencana. Harusnya, Naruto tidak pernah mengenal kata 'normal'. Ia cukup tahu ada orang yang masuk menembus lingkaran tembus pandang mereka. Harusnya tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

Karena kejadian kemarin, hari ini Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Shikamaru tampak melangkah seorang diri ke dalam kelas, menghindari tatapan semua orang.

Setelah menghela napas, ia menghampiri Gaara yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gaara" kata Shikamaru, membuat Gaara mendongak.

"Naruto bilang yang kemarin itu bukan salahmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Gaara mendengus. "Aku cuma nabrak dia sedikit saja kok, dia yang jatuh sendiri. Sekarang apa...? dia tidak masuk...? Supaya aku dibenci semua orang...?"

"Naruto memang Tidak bisa masuk." Shikamaru teringat lutut dan pipi Naruto yang membengkak. "Dia tidak biasa olahraga." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Aku sangat menyesal telah mengajak dia kemarin." Gaara menggeleng-geleng.

"Dia yang mau, kau tidak bersalah." Shikamaru mencoba menghibur Gaara, namun anak laki-laki yang mempunyai mata panda itu tampaknya terlanjur kesal.

Tak kunjung mendapat reaksi dari Gaara, Shikamaru pun tak ambil pusing dan langsung kembali ke bangkunya. Tanpa sengaja, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Shikamaru membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan tatapan lelah, lalu duduk di bangkunya sendiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Hari ini, awan kelabu menggelayuti langit Konoha, seolah mengerti perasaan Shikamaru. Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat Naruto duduk pada meja ini meludahkan darah segar ke dalam kantong plastik, dan bagaimana ia harus kembali memegang alat yang ia harap tak pernah dipegangnya lagi. Pada akhirnya, ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Naruto berdarah adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya. Selama ini, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Naruto, membuat pemuda manis itu tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, membuatnya tetap stabil dan tidak trauma. Kejadian kemarin merupakan alarm baginya, pertanda bahwa Shikamaru harus tetap siaga. Shikamaru mengepalkan telapak tangan, sadar sepenuhnya pada apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya.

Orochimaru Sensei sudah masuk ke kelas saat terdengar gemuruh guntur yang menyadarkan Shikamaru. Orochimaru Sensei meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja, lalu menatap bangku Naruto yang kosong.

"Yak, hari ini Naruto tidak masuk karena sakit." Orochimaru Sensei memulai kelas. "Mari kita doakan semoga dia cepat sembuh."

Gaara mendengus skeptis. Kebanyakan anak pun setuju padanya, menganggap Naruto sangat berlebihan karena tidak masuk sekolah setelah bermain basket selama dua menit dan tersenggol sedikit. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau mendoakan seorang 'Drama Queen' bukan.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-temannya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Andaipun tahu, mereka tak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Naruto hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan. Tempat ini tidak bisa menerima Naruto tanpa membuatnya jadi orang aneh. Membuat mereka semua mengerti pun akan sangat melelahkan.

Naruto tak butuh siapa pun selain dirinya.

Shikamaru melangkah ke arah lapangan belakang sekolah, tetapi tak tampak seorang pun di sana. Langit yang mendung membuat semua orang asyik bercengkerama di dalam kelas, menghindari hujan yang mungkin akan turun.

Shikamaru sendiri tak pernah keberatan dengan hujan. Ia justru menyukainya. Saat hujan, orang tidak tahu apakah ia sedang menangis atau tidak. Hujan menyelamatkannya.

Shikamaru melangkah ke arah bangku beratap di pinggir jauh dari lapangan, tempat ia biasa menonton Kiba latihan memanah. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya selama jam istirahat. Disinilah ia menemukan dunia baru yang tak pernah disangkanya. Di sini juga, ia menemukan seseorang yang dapat mencuri perhatiannya.

Sambil menatap kosong lapangan itu, Shikamaru duduk. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya banyak berpikir. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Sasuke? Pada Kiba? Haruskah ia memberi tahu mereka segalanya? Bagaimana jika mereka akan malah menjauh?

Jika saat Shikamaru bersama Kiba hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia bisa kembali berpikir jernih. Kelahirannya, pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dan kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah pertanda. Ia tahu itu dari sejak bisa berpikir, dan karena itulah ia menyambut dengan baik tanggung jawab yang diberikan padanya. Ia juga paham, kalau menerima tanggung jawab itu membuatnya tak akan bisa memiliki kehidupan pribadi.

"Shika-nii?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Kiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Seketika, Shikamaru merasa lemah dan ingin menangis. Ia selalu merasa lemah saat berhadapan deengan pemuda ini, hal yang tidak boleh ia rasakan saat sedang bersama Naruto.

"Hei." Shikamaru berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak latihan?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Mau hujan. Shika-nii sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Shikamaru menatap Kiba selama beberapa saat, lalu menepuk bangku di sampingnya. "Duduk sini."

Sambil memandang Shikamaru khawatir, Kiba duduk di sampingnya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia tahu tentang kejadian kemarin. Semua orang di sekolah membicarakannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun menghiburnya karena menganggap Shikamaru menjadikannya pacar gelap. Namun, Kiba tidak percaya karena ia belum mendengarnya sendiri dari Shikamaru.

"Sudah dengar soal kemarin?" tanya Shikamaru, membuat jantung Kiba terasa mencelos. "Marah?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku harus mendengar alasan dari Shika-nii sendiri."

Rintik air hujan mulai turun dari langit yang kelabu. Shikamaru menunggu hujan itu untuk turun sedikit lebih deras, berharap suaranya akan menenggelamkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Alasannya seperti yang terlihat." Shikamaru meneguk ludah. "Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku harus menjaga Naruto."

Mata Kiba mulai terasa perih. "Tapi... kenapa? Kan sudah ada Sasu-nii?"

"Sasuke pasti tidak akan mau untuk 'menjaga' Naruto" Shikamaru menatap rumput yang sudah mulai basah.

"Kalaupun dia mau, dia tidak akan mampu."

Mulut Kiba sudah separuh terbuka, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Cuma aku yang bisa benar-benar menjaga Naruto" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tapi... itu Tidak..."

"Masuk akal? Memang..." tandas Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku sudah menyerah memikirkan itu sejak dulu. Aku menganggap ini adalah takdir dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk diterima."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Kiba tetap tak paham. "Kenapa Shika-nii harus menjaga Naruto senpai... sampai seperti itu"

Shikamaru menatap Kiba, tak langsung menjawab. Ia tahu pemuda itu bingung, tetapi Shikamaru tak semudah itu memberi tahunya. Ia terikat oleh janji seumur hidup dengan Naruto serta kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Maksudku, aku tahu Naruto-senpai memang... 'Hime' dan sangat mm.. manja. Tapi..." Kiba berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tapi, kenapa kenapa harus... berlebihan seperti ini?"

Kiba sekarang paham benar perasaan Sasuke yang dulu menganggap Shikamaru dan Naruto pasangan yang hiperbola. Mendadak, Kiba menyesal sudah bertanya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Naruto itu spesial, Kiba. Itu saja yang harus kau ketahui."

Kiba menatap Shikamaru nanar.

"Jika Naruto senpai itu spesial, lalu... aku apa?"

Hujan deras sekarang turun di sekeliling mereka, membuat mereka tak bisa mendengar yang lain, termasuk isi hati masing-masing. Keduanya hanya bisa saling tatap, berharap bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

"Gomen Kiba" kata Shikamaru akhirnya, menyudahi percakapan mereka siang itu. Mulai saat ini.

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Naruto, lalu masuk. Pemuda manis itu masih berbaring di tempat tidur dengan lutut di kompres kantung es batu yang dibalut handuk. Pipinya pun masih tampak sedikit bengkak. Shikamaru melirik ke arah tumbler-nya yang terbuka di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Eh, Shika... sudah pulang?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari iPad, lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana, sudah kau temui Gaara?"

Sambil tersenyum lelah, Shikamaru meletakkan tas di lantai dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia memang sudah biasa mengantarkan Naruto dan menemaninya dulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari sini.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung, lalu berusaha untuk duduk. "Ada apa di sekolah?"

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto yang kerlipnya tidak tampak di siang hari. Padahal, saat ini Shikamaru ingin melihatnya. Ia ingin tenggelam di kegelapan bersama bintang-bintang itu.

"Semua orang membicarakan kita,Naru..." Shikamaru akhirnya membuka mulut.

Mata Naruto melebar. "Eh?"

"Kita tidak bisa berteman dengan mereka," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi, kemarin..." Naruto tergagap, tak mengerti. Kemarin, semua temannya tampak bisa menerimanya. "Kamu sudah sampaikan pesanku pada Gaara bukan?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengerti. Kecuali jika kita mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya."

Naruto meneguk ludah. Shikamaru sendiri sekarang sudah bangkit dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, tampak berpikir keras. Bayangan wajah kecewa Kiba sekarang melayang-layang di benaknya, membuatnya kembali ingin menjadi egois. Mendadak, sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya.

"Jika kita bilang semuanya sekarang, mungkin mereka bisa paham..."

Naruto menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. "Kamu pikir begitu?"

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti. "Jika kita Mengatakannya, mungkin mereka bisa membantu untuk menjagamu Naru. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mengajakmu untuk olahraga lagi..."

"Tepat." Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Dan mereka akan menganggap aku adalah orang aneh."

Shikamaru sudah tahu tentang itu. "Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa membantuku untuk menjagamu Naruto"

"Kalau hanya untuk menjagaku, aku masih mempunyaimu,Shika?" balas Naruto, membuat mata Shikamaru melebar.

"Aku mau teman,Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto nanar. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto itu hanya memiliki satu teman. Shikamaru tahu, Naruto selalu menatap iri tokoh-tokoh dalam film Disney, berharap ia juga punya teman untuk menginap bersama, teman yang bisa diajaknya untuk bermain diluar hingga berbaring dirumput karena kelelahan.

Namun, Shikamaru juga tahu, semua itu tidak mungkin. Naruto juga tahu kalau impiannya itu nyaris mustahil. Tidak akan ada yang mau berteman sekaligus menjaganya, berhati-hati untuk tidak memberinya snack yang bisa membuat gusinya terluka, atau memapahnya setiap kali terlalu lama berjalan.

"Tapi, Sepertinya itu juga sangat mustahil bukan..." gumam Naruto sambil menatap kantong es pada dua lututnya.

"Untuk sesaat, aku lupa jika aku tidaklah normal."

"Spesial," ralat Shikamaru, seperti robot yang telah terprogram. Orangtua Naruto dan orangtuanya sudah memasukkan data itu ke kepalanya sejak lama.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru seraya memaksakan senyum. "Kalau mereka tidak bisa menganggap aku sebagai teman mereka... setidaknya mereka tidak akan menganggapku sebagai orang aneh."

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu duduk di samping Naruto. Mungkin masalah dengan teman-temannya tidak bisa selesai, tetapi mereka bisa mencoba mencari cara agar Sasuke dan Kiba bisa mengerti.

"Kalau Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menatap kantong es lagi. "Sasuke juga tidak boleh tahu."

Walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya akan seperti ini, Shikamaru tetap bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Naruto jadi teringat kata-kata Sasuke saat di perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu, bahwa ia sedang belajar demi beasiswanya. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, bisa-bisa anak laki-laki itu malah khawatir berlebihan dan melupakan beasiswanya. Itu pun kalau ia tidak lebih dulu mundur setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Dia sedang sibuk belajar, Shika. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu dia dengan masalah ini. Lagi pula... dia bisa... ji...jijik denganku." Naruto mencengkeram seprainya erat.

"Kamu tahu kan... Aku bisa gimana...?"

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. Jika tidak terlatih, Shikamaru yakin siapa pun akan merasa jijik. Beberapa tahun lalu saat berita seseorang yang keadaannya mirip dengan Naruto muncul di televisi, semua bersimpati. Semua tak habis pikir. Semua merasa jijik.

"Tapi, Sasuke dia marah besar," kata Shikamaru. "Kamu harus menyiapkan alasan, atau tidak..."

Shikamaru kembali teringat kejadian di lapangan tadi siang. Ia tidak memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk Kiba, jadi pada akhirnya ia meminta maaf walaupun tahu itu tidak menyelesaikan apa pun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku... aku pasrah aja."

Kepala Naruto sekarang terasa pening. Sasuke sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia ingin pacar yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri, tetapi setelah kejadian ini? Besok, Sasuke mungkin akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Saat melihat wajah Naruto, Shikamaru mendadak menyadari sesuatu. "Ya sudah, kamu tidak usah terlalu banyak mikirirkan hal ini. Sekarang kau istirahat saja."

Sambil mengangguk, Naruto kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit. Ia perlu bintang-bintang itu sekarang. Karena memikirkan alasan yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke, kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Secara cukup harfiah.

TBC..

Tara Note:

Chapter pendek.. Karena Update kilat..^^

Udah bisa nebak Naru sakit apa...?

BTW Tara mau curhat sedikit tentang paragraf yang tidak teratur... L Selama ini Tara publish lewat laptop, tapi karena baru-baru ini Tara gak bisa buka ffn di laptop akhirnya sempat hiatus lamaaa~. Nah Tara baru nemu caranya tapi lewat HP dengan aplikasi 'HOLA'. Di aplikasi itu jika mau publish ff gak bisa langsung publish dari file yang telah kita buat.. L, Jadi satu-satunya cara yaitu copy-paste dari Office Hp ke Hola... Jadi paragraf yang di Office semula bener entah mengapa jika dicopy paste malah berubah semua... #Nangis gulung-gulung..

Jadi kalau ada tips dan saran beri tau Tara ya...^^

Jika Chapter ini responnya bagus... Chapter 8 akan diupdate Minggu malam..^^


	8. Chapter 8

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

Pagi ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru memasuki sekolah dengan langkah berat. Seperti biasa, semua orang menatap mereka dan berbisik, tetapi kali ini dengan keadaan yang sama sekali berbeda. Jika dulu tatapan dan bisikan itu berupa kekaguman dan pujian, sekarang tatapan itu terasa mencemooh, dan bisikan yang keluar merupakan ejekan.

"Lihat Naruto itu... Aku tidak kuat dengan kesombongannya itu!"

"Iya, baru olahraga begitu saja sudah tidak masuk... Kasihan kan si Gaara!"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata itu. Mungkin mereka sengaja mengeraskan suara agar ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Shikamaru juga.., katanya pacaran dengan Kiba! Tetap saja mengurus Naruto... Dia kan punya tangan dan kaki yang lengkap untuk dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga akan menjadi begini, jadi ia tidak heran. Ia bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Namun, sepertinya tidak demikian dengan Naruto.

"Katanya dia menggendong Naruto di depan mata Sasuke! Tega sekali mereka!"

"Sasuke jadi seperti orang bodoh saja!"

Langkah Naruto sekarang terasa semakin berat. Lututnya yang masih terasa sakit sekarang seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia merasa seperti putra duyung yang tak seharusnya menjejak bumi dan tetap berada di laut yang sepi.

Tahu-tahu, cemoohan itu tak terdengar lagi. Naruto menyentuh kedua telinganya yang telah terpasang headphone, lalu menoleh kepada Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu sekarang sedang menekan iPod, mencari lagu.

Lagu itu mengalun lembut ke dalam telinga Naruto, menggantikan segala ejekan dari teman-temannya. Shikamaru memasukkan iPod itu ke saku Naruto.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru. "Arigato... Shikamaru"

Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu kembali melangkah. Naruto menatap punggung Shikamaru yang hari ini tampak kecil dan kesepian. Walaupun semua ejekan itu menyakitkan, Shikamaru tak memedulikan dirinya sendiri dan meminjamkan iPod ini kepada Naruto.

"Thanks,Shika. It really do," gumam Naruto, lalu kembali melangkah, mengikuti jejak anak laki-laki itu seperti yang dilakukannya selama 17 tahun ini. Jejak Shikamaru adalah yang paling aman baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru dan Naruto sampai di kelas yang segera senyap. Walaupun tak bisa mendengar apa-apa, Naruto bisa melihat tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memojokkan. Tatapan Naruto pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Gaara.

Naruto melepas headphone-nya, lalu menghampiri anak laki-laki itu. "Ohayou, Gaara."

Alih-alih menjawab sapaan itu, Gaara menatap Naruto tajam "Sudah baikan...?"

Senyum segera terkembang di wajah Naruto. "Sudah." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum terkembang

"Bagus." Gaara bangkit. "Lain kali, tidak usah ikut olahraga lagi. Merepotkan saja..!"

Mata Naruto melebar sementara Gaara melangkah melewatinya menuju pintu kelas. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto membatu di depan bangku Gaara, berusaha untuk mengingat bagaimana cara bernapas dengan normal.

"Pura-pura kaget lagi..! baru dibentak Gaara saja bisa-bisa dia pingsan lagi."

Mendadak, Naruto kembali bisa mendengar ejekan itu. Naruto memutar badan perlahan, menatap teman-temannya.

"Gomen... Jika aku telah menyusahkan kalian selama ini"

Anak-anak menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Sebagian besar tampak skeptis, sisanya masih tampak kesal, tetapi ada pula yang simpatik. Gaara bahkan menahan langkahnya di depan pintu.

"Waktu olahraga kemarin itu, aku... bener-bener senang." Naruto memaksakan senyum, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku... Tidak akan ikut olahraga lagi."

Selama beberapa saat, kelas terasa hening. Semua orang sibuk menatap Naruto yang berdiri canggung di tengah kelas dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Ohayou, Anak-anak!"

Orochimaru Sensei memasuki kelas dengan ceria, tetapi segera bingung saat menyadari suasana kelas yang terlalu sepi. Tanpa harus melihat, Orochimaru Sensei tahu siapa yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia sudah mendengar tentang kejadian di lapangan beberapa hari lalu.

"Ayo semua, duduk! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!"

Walaupun enggan, anak-anak mulai bergerak ke bangkunya masing-masing. Naruto tersaruk ke bangkunya, lalu duduk.

"Baiklah, hari ini, Sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan kemarin. Yang dipanggil, silakan maju untuk mengambil!"

Naruto menatap kosong mejanya yang putih bersih, hampir tak mendengar kata-kata Orochimaru Sensei. Kata-kata Gaara tadi benar-benar menancap di hatinya. Sebelum pelajaran olahraga kemarin, Naruto selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kasat mata. Tak tersentuh. Namun, saat ia ingin mencoba untuk menjadi normal, ia malah menjadi beban. Ia menyusahkan orang-orang.

Keputusan Naruto untuk tak memberi tahu teman-temannya adalah tepat. Seharusnya, ia tidak pernah mencoba.

Naruto menatap ragu pintu perpustakaan. Kakinya kembali membawanya ke sini, tempat di mana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi menjelang Ujian kelulusan. Ia tidak yakin apa masih mau terus mengganggu anak laki-laki itu atau tidak.

"Tidak masuk?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Alih-alih terlihat marah, anak laki-laki itu malah membukakan pintu baginya. Naruto melangkah ragu, lalu mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Tidak seperti Shikamaru, langkah anak laki-laki itu besar-besar, sehingga sulit untuk diikuti. Sasuke seperti memiliki kecepatan sendiri yang menolak untuk menunggu siapa pun. Naruto tak yakin apa ingin menahannya, atau memintanya untuk menunggu dan berjalan lebih lambat.

Sasuke berhenti di depan rak biografi, lalu mulai memilih buku. Naruto memperhatikannya dari samping. Anak laki-laki itu tampak tak begitu peduli kepada Naruto. Mungkin, ia memang tak peduli. Naruto tahu, yang terpenting baginya adalah pelajaran.

Saat Sasuke duduk di lantai, Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sambil mencengkeram buku sketsa, Naruto berpikir keras. Apa ia harus bertanya pada Sasuke? Apa ia harus membahas kejadian kemarin lebih dulu? Atau tidak?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Apakah sudah baikan?"

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Gomen... Aku.."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu." Sasuke membolak-balik halaman bukunya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar bahwa kau baik-baik aja."

Naruto menunduk. "Aku... baik-baik saja"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. Ia memang marah karena kejadian saat olahraga kemarin, tetapi saat melihat Naruto tadi pagi, ia merasa masalah itu bukan lagi yang paling penting.

"Dobe... Kau... Tidak pernah punya teman, bukan?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, mendadak Naruto ingin menangis. Air mata yang tadi pagi berhasil ditahannya, sekarang terasa mulai menggenang. Cengkeraman Naruto pada buku sketsa mengencang hingga buku itu penyok.

Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto, lalu merengkuhnya. Seketika, air mata Naruto berderai. Semakin ingin ditahan, tangisan itu semakin keras. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto tidak pernah menangis hingga dadanya terasa sakit seperti ini.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu persis masalahnya. Yang ia tahu, Naruto memang lemah dan tidak punya teman. Ia juga tahu, saat pelajaran olahraga tempo hari adalah saat pertama Naruto berusaha untuk berteman, tetapi ia tidak berhasil. Naruto memang terlahir sebagai 'tuan muda'. Tidak seharusnya 'tuan muda' berteman dengan rakyat jelata.

Selama 10 menit, Naruto menangisi hatinya. Hari ini, ia kehilangan teman-temannya. Hari ini, ia harus mengucap selamat tinggal pada mereka dan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya yang hanya terdapat dirinya dan Shikamaru. Kehidupan yang sepi dan tidak menarik.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menangis di pundaknya. Walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda, ia juga tidak punya teman, jadi sedikit banyak, ia mengerti perasaan Naruto.

"Kau masih punya aku, Naruto" hibur Sasuke setelah tangis Naruto mereda.

Naruto mengangkat kepala, menatap Sasuke dengan mata basah. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah." Sasuke mendesah. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Aku..." Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Mulai sekarang, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, jangan panggil Shikamaru lagi."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, antara tak percaya dan takjub.

"Aku kekasihmu bukan?" Sasuke balas menatap Naruto. "Kalau kau kenapa-napa, Kau cuma harus memanggilku. Bukan orang lain."

Naruto menatap buku sketsanya yang sudah kusut. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Walaupun setengah mati ingin mengiyakan, namun kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Sasuke tidak memiliki apa yang Shikamaru miliki. Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke tidak lantas menjadikan Shikamaru orang lain.

"Kau tidak percaya denganku Dobe?" Sasuke menangkap keraguan pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto segera menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

"Terus apa?" desak Sasuke. "Kau lebih suka Shikamaru yang menjagamu dari pada aku?"

"Bukan itu..." Naruto membasahi bibir. "Aku dengan Shikamaru sudah 17 tahun bersama. Ya. Kita tidak biasa terpisah."

"Kalau begitu, biasakan mulai sekarang." kata Sasuke tegas. "Kalian tidak bisa bersama lagi!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Tapi..."

"Kalau kau ingin hubungan kita berlanjut, kau harus mendengarkan aku Naru." Sasuke menutup bukunya, lalu balas menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku tidak mau kekasihku dilindungi oleh laki-laki lain, apa pun alasannya."

"Tapi..., Kau kan harus konsentrasi dengan pelajaran—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa konsentrasi setiap melihatmu bersama Shikamaru?" potong Sasuke, membuat mata Naruto melebar.

Naruto kembali menunduk, tak tahu kalau Sasuke berpikir seperti itu. Tadinya, Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan marah dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Sekarang, alih-alih merasa bahagia Sasuke mau menjaganya, Naruto merasa bingung.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya. Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto kembali bisa merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Hal ini pula yang membuatnya melepaskan akal sehatnya dan mengangguk. Ia mau berada di dalam dunia ini selamanya.

Ia tidak mau Sasuke menganggapnya lebih lemah daripada ini. Naruto ingin menjadi sumber kekuatannya, bukan beban.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali membuka bukunya. Naruto menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya, bersiap-siap mendengar pengetahuan menarik.

Saat ini adalah saat-saat Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke akan berusaha untuk menghiburnya dan membuatnya tidak merasa perlu teman lagi.

Naruto hanya butuh Sasuke.

Shikamaru menutup lemari pendingin, lalu menatap kosong tumbler yang sudah tersembunyi di balik belasan botol minuman soda. Hari ini, ia membawa alat-alat baru sebagai cadangan. Alat-alat mahal yang khusus didatangkan Minato dari Amerika.

Semalam, Minato akhirnya pulang untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Walau tak berkata apa pun, tatapannya kepada Shikamaru sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti. Bahwa Minato kecewa padanya. Bahwa Minato tak lagi melihatnya sebagai pria yang kuat. Meskipun tatapan Kushina akan selalu sama terhadapnya.

Karena kedua orantuanya nyaris tak pernah di rumah, Shikamaru tumbuh besar dengan menatap punggung Minato dan Kushina. Mereka adalah panutannya. Suri teladannya. Orang yang ingin dibuatnya bangga di suatu saat nanti. Melihat mereka kecewa adalah pukulan telak bagi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membalik badan, bermaksud untuk kembali ke taman depan perpustakaan untuk menunggu jam istirahat berakhir. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Kiba setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi tatapan kecewa anak laki-laki itu. Mungkin ia memang pengecut karena ia lebih ingin mengobrol dengan Piko.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu menghadangnya. Shikamaru mengangkat kepala, lalu mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kita perlu bicara" katanya tajam. Seisi kantin segera berbisik seru, tahu pasti mereka sedang membicarakan apa.

"Sounds bad." Shikamaru berusaha bergurau, walaupun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia belaka. "Naruto mana?"

"Sedang menggambar di perpus." Sasuke melewati Shikamaru. "Ikut aku."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke menuju koridor ruang ganti yang tampak sepi. Sasuke lantas membalik badan. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sangat-sangat marah. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lemah, bisa memakluminya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti aku ingin membicarakan tentang apa Nara." Sasuke menjawab dingin.

"Naruto."

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Kau tahu kan, Kalau Naruto sekarang adalah kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke, retoris. "Aku mohon kau mundur. Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri."

Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lemah. "Sorry, tapi Kau tidak bisa Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku punya apa yang kau tidak punya. Aku punya apa yang dia butuhin." Shikamaru balas menatap Sasuke menantang.

"Sampai kapan pun, Kau tidak bisa bersama Naruto tanpa ada aku di sampingnya."

"Apakah ini soal harta?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Kau mempunyai kekayaan sedangkan aku tidak punya?"

"Kau pikir aku sepicik itu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Ini bukan soal harta. Ini soal kebiasaan selama 17 tahun dan hal-hal lain yang Kau tidak tau."

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa kesulitan bicara. 17 tahun adalah seumur hidup mereka. Sasuke memang tak tahu tentang Naruto sebanyak Shikamaru. Pengetahuannya soal Naruto memang masih terlalu dangkal.

"Kau tidak punya banyak pilihan," lanjut Shikamaru. "Kalau kau masih mau berpacaran dengan Naruto, kau harus terima kehadiranku juga."

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Then break him up," kata Shikamaru tegas, membuat mata Sasuke melebar. "Kalau kau merasa tidak mau atau tidak mampu. Lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia."

"Seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Kiba?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tanpa berkedip, tangannya sudah terkepal keras di samping paha.

Shikamaru terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Exactly."

Tangan Sasuke sudah terangkat, bermaksud untuk memukul Shikamaru, saat tahu-tahu Naruto muncul di antara mereka.

"STOP!" seru Naruto, tangannya terentang di depan Shikamaru. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres saat tadi Sasuke keluar perpustakaan dengan alasan ingin ke kamar kecil.

Sasuke menurunkan tangan yang masih terkepal, mengurungkan niatnya. Matanya menatap Naruto setajam elang. "Sekarang kau bilang. Selain harta, apa yang dia punya dan aku tidak punya?"

Naruto meneguk ludah, lalu menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apakah Naruto mau memberi tahu Sasuke atau tidak, keputusannya ada di tangan Naruto sendiri.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto akhirnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke."

"Kalau bukan apa-apa terus kenapa kau tidak bisa lepas dari dia?" Sasuke nyaris berteriak, frustrasi. Dua orang di depannya ini begitu rumit hingga nyaris membuatnya menyerah.

"Kau cuma harus percaya denganku, Ya."

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke menatap mata Naruto tanpa berkedip, berusaha untuk menyelami isi hati pemuda berwajah rupawan didepannya. Apa ia sungguh-sungguh? Atau ia hanya mempermainkannya?

Saat melihat mata Shapphire itu tergenang air mata, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk memercayai Naruto.

Untuk saat ini.

TBC

Sesuai janji... Tara Update kilat bukan...

Banyak yang bisa nebak nama penyakit Naruto ternyata... Jadi Tara akan usahain untuk Update kilat lagi.

Oh iya mulai senin depan Akan ada UAS di kampus Tara... Doain Tara bisa ngerjainnya yaa Minna^^


	9. Chapter 9

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

"Kibaa!"

Kiba melepaskan pelindung tangan dengan mata menerawang, sama sekali tidak sadar jika Shino, temannya, sedari tadi memanggilnya dari pinggir lapangan. Shino menghela napas, lalu menghampirinya. Sepertinya Kiba masih terpukul karena kata-kata Shikamaru tempo hari.

"Kibaaa. Jangan terlalu sering melamun"

"Eh...! "

Shino menatap Kiba datar. "Aku sampai berkali-kali memanggilmu dari tadi.."

"Benarkah?" Kiba menggaruk tengkuk.

"Gomen..."

Shino memperhatikan Kiba yang membereskan peralatan panahan ke dalam kotak. Walaupun sedang tidak ada kompetisi, hari ini Kiba tetap berlatih di jam istirahat. Dalam keadaan patah hati pun, ia tetap rajin. Atau malah karena patah hati, ia jadi punya pelampiasan?

Bantalan target puluhan meter depannya tampak penuh tertancap oleh anak panah. Shino melirik Kiba. Sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar . Saking hebatnya, Shino sampai merasa kesepian. Kiba hampir tidak pernah berada di dalam kelas saat istirahat. Ia pun tidak pernah mau diajak untuk bermain atau sekedar makan dikantin.

Saat Kiba duduk di bangku panjang untuk beristirahat, Shino segera mengikutinya. Shino memperhatikannya yang sedang minum air mineral.

"Shikamaru Senpai tidak pernah ke sini lagi?" tanya Shino hati-hati setelah Kiba menghabiskan minumnya. Di kelas, Shino hampir tidak pernah menanyakan soal itu padanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya bisa jadi sangat primitif kalau mendengar kata 'Shikamaru'.

Kiba menggeleng sambil memasukkan botol air mineralnya ke dalam kotak, berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Kamu... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shino lagi, membuat Kiba menoleh.

"Tidak apa-apa Shino." Kiba menyodok rusuk Shino pelan. "Tumben sekali kamu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Yah, aku kan kehilangan Kiba yang dulu" ucap Shino jujur. Kiba memang jadi lebih pendiam beberapa hari terakhir. Kelas jadi tidak menyenangkan lagi.

Kiba menatap Shino lama, memikirkan kata-katanya. Sahabatnya itu benar. Gara-gara Shikamaru, ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi ceria dan melarikan diri dari keramaian, takut orang-orang membicarakannya. Padahal, ia yang dulu tidak pernah merasa demikian.

"Gomen." Jawab Kiba sambil nyengir kepada Shino. "Aku janji akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Shino sempat tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Akanku tagih janjimu itu,Kibaa"

Kiba mengangguk. Sahabat dan teman-temannya jauh lebih penting daripada pangeran yang plin-plan itu.

Saat Shino dan Kiba masih asyik bercanda, mereka menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sana, menatap mereka dari pinggir lapangan. Perbincangan seru mereka terpaksa harus berhenti saat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Aku pergi kekelas dulu." Shino melirik Kiba, lalu buru-buru bangkit. Saat melewati Shikamaru, ia mengangguk kaku. "Permisi senpai"

"Ha'i," balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Pandangan Shikamaru mengikuti punggung Shino hingga pemuda penyuka serangga itu masuk ke kedalam kelas, lantas beralih pada Kiba yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan peralatannya. Pelan namun pasti, Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Latihan lagi...?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kiba tanpa mengangkat kepala. Ia bangkit dan melangkah ke arah bantalan target, bermaksud melepas panah-panah yang masih menancap. Ia tahu kalau Shikamaru mengikutinya, membantunya mencabut panah-panah itu, namun ia membiarkannya.

Shikamaru menyodorkan beberapa panah yang sudah dicabutnya. "Ini."

Kiba menghela napas, lalu menerimanya. "Arigato."

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Shikamaru maklum dengan perlakuan Kiba padanya. Shikamaru memang seorang berengsek yang egois, yang mengatakan semua hal indah itu di rumah sakit, dan menghancurkan semuanya di sini. Ia memulai apa yang tidak bisa ia pertanggungjawabkan. Namun, kemarin, Sasuke dan Naruto membuatnya kembali melihat setitik cahaya. Sasuke bisa menerima kehadiran dirinya, mengapa Kiba tidak bisa menerima Naruto? Kiba sudah kembali duduk di bangku, memasukkan anak-anak panah ke dalam kantong. Shikamaru menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa ke sini lagi?" tanya Kiba ketus.

Beberapa hari terakhir, Shikamaru memang menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah ke tempat ini karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan kembali mengharapkan Kiba.

"Kemarin… Sasuke bisa menerima kehadiranku." Kiba menatap Shikamaru tak mengerti. "Masud senpai...?"

"Aku bilang, dia harus tetap menerima kehadiranku jika ingin bersama dengan Naruto." Shikamaru menatap Kiba yang terbelalak tidak percaya

"Sasuke-nii bilang begitu?" seru Kiba tidak percaya, apakah sebegitu besar rasa suka niisannya terhadap Naruto senpai

"Apakah kau bisa begitu?" tanya Shikamaru, membut iris coklat kiba semakin lebar. "Apakah kau bisa menerima Naruto dihubungan kita ini Kiba...?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru itu terdengar seperti lelucon bagi Kiba. Walaupun Kiba sangat menyukai Shikamaru, ia tidak segila itu.

"Gomen senpai.. Aku tidak bisa" Kiba menggeleng.

"Aku tahu." jawab Shikamaru seolah sudah dapat menabak jawaban dari Kiba

Kiba menatap Shikamaru ragu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada lapangan yang hijau. Ia tidak tahu apa dia harus percaya pada anak laki-laki itu atau tidak. Apa mungkin ini yang Naruto katakan kepada Sasuke hingga ia menyanggupi? Apa Sasuke memercayai Naruto?

"Kalau aku dan Naruto senpai sama-sama tenggelam dilaut,siapa yang akan Senpai selamatkan?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba

Shikamaru meneguk ludah. "Kiba…"

"Tentu Senpai akan menyelamatkan Naruto senpai bukan..? Karena Kakak tahu aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri"

Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru hanya menatap Kiba nanar.

"Hanya karena aku bisa berenang dan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, bukan berarti tidak butuh untuk diselamatkan. Tapi sudahlah... Bagaimanapun keputusan yang senpai ambil sekarang adalah keputusan yang terbaik,Senpai tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku lagi."

"Walaupun kamu kuat, bukan berarti aku tidak khawatir Kiba"

Rintik hujan sekarang sudah turun, membuat keheningan di antara mereka semakin terasa menyakitkan. Shikamaru benar-benar akan membenci hujan yang selalu turun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Gomen senpai.., tapi aku tidak bisa. Hubungan seperti ini terlalu aneh bagiku."

Shikamaru bisa mendengar hatinya sendiri yang hancur . "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena... membuat hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini"

Kata-kata Shikamaru akhirnya membuat Kiba benar-benar jatuh ke dasar jurang, Hatinya sakit mendengar setiap kata dari Shikamaru.

Dering telepon memecah keheningan, Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, lalu menatap horor layarnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat telepon itu, setengah mati berharap tak terjadi apa pun yang serius. "Moshi-moshi?"

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru bangkit. Kakinya sudah mau membawanya pergi saat ia teringat pada Kiba. Shikamaru menoleh, lalu menatap Kiba, seolah meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkannya.

Kiba balas tersenyum lelah. Inilah tepatnya mengapa ia tak mau menjalani hubungan aneh ini. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh yang selalu ditinggalkan setiap kali Shikamaru menerima tanda bahaya dari orang lain.

Kiba menatap nanar punggung Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah menjauh. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Senpai…"

Naruto mengintip ke balik rak astronomi, lalu mendapati Sasuke sedang serius memelototi punggung buku-buku yang tersusun di rak. Sepertinya, anak laki-laki itu sedang mencari buku. Tanpa bersuara, Naruto berjingkat ke arah Sasuke, lalu berjinjit dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Baa…" kata Naruto begitu Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak ceria, lalu tersenyum. Keelokan wajah manis Naruto selalu berhasil membawa mood-nya kembali baik setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyanggupi permintaan gila Shikamaru kemarin. Menerima Shikamaru untuk tetap berada di samping Naruto membuatnya seperti laki-laki tak berguna. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto begitu saja. Kata-kata Naruto untuk mempercayainya terasa seperti mantra yang menyihirnya.

"Kau melamun Sasuke...?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Sedang mencari buku apa...?"

"Buku tentang perbintangan," jawab Sasuke. Seseorang telah sembarangan mengembalikan buku itu ke rak ini sehingga sulit untuk dicari.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Naruto tiba-tiba tertarik

"Kalau soal bintang, tanya sama yang ini." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Naruto" Masih merasa menjadi seorang bintang...? 'Bintang yag paling terang' Dobe..?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tetap menjadi bintang yang paling terang, walaupun bintang itu adalah bintang yang cepat mati, aku tidak akan menyesal."

Jari Sasuke berhenti menyusuri punggung buku. Ia menoleh kepada Naruto yang tampak bersandar di rak, menatap langit-langit perpustakaan.

"Yang terpenting, aku sudah menerangi mereka semua dengan cahayaku." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Betul kan Suke...?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu kembali mencari buku itu. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang bintang dan nama-nama rasi yang lengkap. Ia harus menemukannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya. Ia tidak bisa memamerkan trivia itu kepada Naruto jika ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Sasuke... kamu, butuh cahayaku,atau tidak?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Kamu -bener ya." Sasuke menatap Naruto Lekat. "One in a Million"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto terpaku selama beberapa saat. "Itu… dalam artian yang bagus? Atau buruk?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. "Apa ada bintang yang buruk..?"

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke, lalu tersenyum tulus, lalu menggeleng kearah Sasuke

"Yang ada adalah bintang yang terlalu terang dan akan cepat mati."

Senang Naruto mengingat pengetahuan darinya, Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali menyusuri rak buku, sama sekali tidak menyadari Naruto yang jadi murung di sampingnya, memikirkan setiap kata-kata itu secara harfiah.

Naruto sedang mengalihkan pandangan saat tahu-tahu melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di rak paling atas. Menyangka itu buku yang sedang dicari Sasuke, Naruto melangkah naik ke tangga kecil yang sudah disediakan, lalu menggapainya.

Naruto baru berhasil menggapai ujung buku itu saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Refleks, tangannya mencari apa pun untuk berpegangan dan akhirnya mendarat pada sebuah paku yang menonjol dari rak buku. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera berlari ke arah Naruto, dan berhasil menangkapnya sebelum anak pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke,diam-diam Sasuke menyadari bahwa tubuh Naruto sangatlah ringan.

Naruto sendiri masih terkejut untuk menjawab. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia sadar kalau ia sedang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mendadak, Naruto ingin berada di sini selamanya. Di bahu Sasuke yang tidak kokoh namun terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Sasuke merasakan pelukan Naruto yang semakin erat, lalu menoleh ke sekeliling. Kalau ada orang yang menemukan mereka seperti ini, hanya masalah waktu hingga ia ditendang keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Otaknya hanya sempat berpikir demikian selama beberapa saat karena selanjutnya, hatinya yang mengambil alih. Harum sampo Naruto yang memikat membuatnya tidak peduli lagi. Ia berhasil melindungi Naruto. Ia akan membuktikan kalau Shikamaru salah telah meremehkannya.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mendarat di puncak kepala Naruto. Ia mengelusnya surai blonde Naruto perlahan, seolah takut merusak mahkota indah itu. Seolah tangan jelatanya bisa mengotorinya. Beberapa bulan lalu, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah memimpikan bisa mengelus surai naruto dengan keadaan yang masih berpelukan seperti ini.

Naruto baru akan memejamkan mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang lengket pada telapak tangan kanannya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, lalu segera terperanjat. Telapak tangan itu sekarang sudah berlumuran darah. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa paku yang tadi ia gapai ternyata melukainya.

"Ah." Naruto tercekat melihat luka sayatan itu.

Saat merasa tubuh Naruto gemetar, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terduduk. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat tangan Naruto yang terluka.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, khawatir.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah menengok sekeliling, tampak cemas. Tak memedulikan itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya, bermaksud untuk menyeka darah itu. Namun, Naruto segera menarik tangannya.

"Aku… Shikamaru…"

"Mata Sasuke melebar saat mendengar nama Shikamaru diucapkan Naruto . Naruto tampak salah tingkah. Sasuke menarik napas, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Sini, aku lap dulu darahnya, baru kupanggilkan Shikamaru"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku butuh Shikamaru," buru-buru Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menekan tombol satu dengan tangan kirinya yang gemetar agak lama. Ia pun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Shika... Tolong"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip hingga matanya terasa panas. Tangannya sudah terkepal, menggenggam keras saputangan yang tidak terpakai. Dan seolah kata-kata Naruto tadi belum cukup menusuk hatinya, mata Sasuke sekarang menangkap sesuatu yang seumur hidup ia harap tidak pernah ia lihat.

Kalung yang Naruto kenakan menjuntai keluar. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat darah Sasuke mendidih. Kalung itu berbandul sebuah tanda pengenal seperti plat militer. Pada plat itu, terpahat suatu tulisan.

Menyadari arah pandang Sasuke, Naruto segera meraih bandul itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke kemeja. Namun, Sasuke sudah terlanjur membacanya sedikit, dan menurutnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dalam hitungan detik, Shikamaru muncul. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tetapi tak sepucat siapa pun yang ada di sana. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Shikamaru bersamaan, dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi Sasuke, Shikamaru segera berlutut di samping Naruto. "Kenapa?"

Naruto menunjukkan tangannya yang terluka. Selama beberapa detik, raut wajah Shikamaru berubah panik. Namun, ia segera mengangguk dan mengeluarkan saputangan untuk membebat luka itu.

"Ayo, Naru."

Shikamaru merangkul pundak Naruto perlahan, Sebelum pergi, Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong. Urat-urat di kepala dan tangan anak laki-laki itu bermunculan. Jelas sekali Sasuke marah padanya.

"Percaya sama aku, Yaa." Naruto berucap lirih.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke hanya terduduk di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Namun, tulisan pada tanda pengenal di kalung Naruto terus berputar di otaknya.

Nara Shikamaru. 677xxxxxxxxxx

***Mrs Tara Fujitatsu***

Naruto menatap tangan yang sudah terbebat perban. Lagi-lagi, ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh hingga Shikamaru harus menolongnya. Tadi, ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk melakukannya karena tidak ingin anak laki-laki itu tahu.

"Kamu tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil tas."

Suara Shikamaru menyadarkan Naruto. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Walaupun harus memeriksakan lukanya ke dokter, Naruto tidak ingin langsung pulang. Ia ingin bicara lebih dulu dengan Sasuke.

"Kita balik ke kelas dulu saja"

Naruto bangkit dan melangkah pelan keluar dari ruang kesehatan, jadi Shikamaru mengikutinya. Tadi saat melihatnya berdarah di samping Sasuke, Shikamaru menyadari ekspresi horor Naruto. Naruto pasti tidak ingin Sasuke menolongnya. Namun, sikap Naruto itu sudah pasti akan menimbulkan konsekuensi. Sasuke tampak luar biasa marah. Shikamaru bisa tahu saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang terkepal dan matanya yang memerah.

Tepat pada saat Shikamaru sedang memikirkan Sasuke, anak laki-laki itu muncul dari koridor sekolah. Langkah Naruto segera terhenti. Sasuke sendiri tampak terkejut, namun ekspresinya berubah masam saat melihat Shikamaru yang ada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangan yang sudah dibalut, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Shikamaru kepada sepasang iris shaphire milik Naruto. " Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Naru.., aku duluan ke kelas," dusta Shikamaru, padahal Shikamaru hanya berjalan beberapa langkah utuk bersembunyi tetapi masih berada cukup dekat untuk tetap mengawasi mereka.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru hingga ia menghilang di koridor kelasnya, lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Yang tadi itu…"

"Apakah orang kaya itu memiliki banyak waktu luang..? Hingga waktu Kalian dihabiskan untuk mempermainkan orang – orang miskin seperti aku dan Kiba...!"

Mata Naruto melebar. "Bukan begi—"

"Namikaze Naruto, Kau itu," sambar Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Dari luar saja terlihat Manis,Padahal didalamnyai sangat busuk."

"Eh?" Naruto bergumam, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Kamu cuma pemuda kaya raya yang suka mempermainkan hati orang, Harusnya aku tahu ini dari awal. Harusnya aku tidak terjebak permainan kalian"

"Aku…" Mendadak, Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Semuanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia merasa seperti ingin menangis mendengar segala tuduhan Sasuke.

"Aku bodoh karena selama ini sudah mempercayaimu" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kamu bukan cuma manja, tapi juga penipu"

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk, memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi pun, ia tidak bisa bereaksi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar, menahan air mata yang sudah hendak tumpah.

Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing. Cerita Naruto waktu itu soal tangis pertamanya kemungkinan besar juga suatu kebohongan. Ia tak tahu lagi. Ia tak mau peduli. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari pemuda ini dan juga Shikamaru. Ia sudah cukup dipermainkan oleh para tuan muda itu.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru berbelok. Rupanya, Shikamaru tidak pergi ke kelas. Ia tetap di sana, mendengar pembicaraan mereka, mungkin dengan alasan menjaga Naruto lagi. Sasuke sudah muak.

"Puas kau telah mempermainkan perasaan Kiba dan aku..?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Senyuman yang biasa tersungging di bibirnya pun tidak lagi tampak. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke nanar, seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia tuduhkan tidak benar, namun enggan mengatakan alasannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kami memang tidak bergaul dengan orang luar"

Shikamaru membuka mulut, membuat mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya.

"Mungkin seharusnya kami tidak ada di sini. Apa pun yang dia sentuh, semua menyakitinya. Kalian semua berduri."

"Hah?"

gumam Sasuke marah, tetapi Shikamaru sudah melangkah pergi tidak peduli. Walaupun setengah mati ingin mengejar, tetapi Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menyusul dan memukulnya. Ia tidak akan kehilangan beasiswa hanya demi memukul orang seperti Shikamaru.

Orang kaya yang tidak berguna.

*** Mrs Tara Fujitatsu***

Shikamaru menatap taman depan perpustakaan yang tampak di kejauhan, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Saat ini, ia sedang bersandar di dinding luar toilet. menunggu Naruto yang mengaku ingin buang air kecil. Namun, ia tahu, Naruto tidak sedang buang air kecil. Pemuda itu sedang menangis. Shikamaru bisa mendengar setiap isakannya.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto menangis lebih sering daripada yang ia lakukan 17 tahun sebelumnya. Jika selama ini Shikamaru dan Kedua orang tua Naruto selalu bisa mencegah Naruto untuk menangis, sekarang tak ada yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Harusnya, Shikamaru tidak pernah membiarkan Sasuke mendekatinya.

Shikamaru menengokkan kepala ke dalam. Selain Naruto, tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam kamar mandi itu karena letaknya yang terpencil dan digosipkan berhantu.

Detik pertama melihat Naruto, Shikamaru segera terperanjat. Bukan karena Naruto sedang berlinang air mata, namun karena Naruto sedang mencondongkan tubuh di depan wastafel, membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru segera melompat kedalam dan meraih bahu Naruto yang bergetar hebat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikamaru membantu Naruto memijat lembut hidungnya. Sejalan dengan air mata Naruto, darah bergumpal masih terus keluar, seperti tak bisa berhenti.

"Shika, maaf…" Naruto bergumam, air matanya masih tak kunjung berhenti.

Shikamaru menatap mata Naruto, lalu meneguk ludah. Hari ini mungkin hari paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Dalam satu hari, Naruto terluka dua kali. Ini bukan lagi pertanda. Ini peringatan terakhir.

"Naruto." Shikamaru bisa mendengar getar dalam suaranya sendiri

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Mata Naruto melebar. "Eh?"

Shikamaru membuang tisu yang sudah penuh darah, lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kita keluar dari sini. Dari sekolah ini."

TBC

Tara Note : Yeay... Tara Is Back.^^ Bagaimana chapter ini...? Kemarin banyak yang menanyakan kenapa ShikaNaru tidak terus terang saja. Jawabannya itu karena Naruto tidak mau dipandang 'aneh' oleh semua orang,

Terus pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa Naruto takut semua orang 'jijik' padanya. Itu karena penyakit yang diderita Naruto bisa menyebkan keluarnya darah dari mata ataupun hidung walau tidak terjadi benturan apapun. Jadi bisa dibayangkan kalian melihat teman/pacar kalian tiba-tiba menangis darah dalam arti yang sesungguhnya..?


	10. Chapter 10

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

Mansion Namikaze

"Kondisi tubuh Naruto baik-baik saja Kushina... hanya saja sepertinya Naruto mengalami tekanan yang berat hingga membuat kondisinya drop seperti ini, selain itu tidak ada hal yang serius" Ucap sang Dokter. Senju Tsunade. Sekaligus merupakan saudara jauh Kushina mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa 'tekanan' yang diterima oleh Naruto, Tapi sebaiknya kau cari tau Kushina. Dan sebisa mungkin hindarkan Naruto dari apa yang membuatnya menjadi 'tertekan'... Jika tidak kau tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Kushina masih mengelus surai putranya dengan kelembutan seorang ibu, Dipandanginya wajah rupawan sang anak dengan sayang, mendengar kata-kata Tsunade membuatnya mengingat kejadian siang tadi yang membuat dia hampir terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga,

Flashback On

"Kushina Sama...! Kushina Sama...!" Seorang pelayan menghampiri Kushina yang sedang melihat-lihat taman bunga mataharinya dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa..? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu...?"

"Shikamaru Sama... Hosh...Hosh...Tuan Mud—"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan pelayan lebih lanjut, Kushina langsung berlari ke dalam mansion. Dengan insting seorang Ibu, Kushina merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pangeran kecilnya. Kakinya langsung membawanya menuju kamar sang anak.

BRAAKK...!

"Naru... Apa yang sedang ter—" Kushina tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya , Iris Rubynya membola ketika melihat anaknya terbaring lemas dengan Shikamaru yang membersihkan sisa darah yang masih keluar dari hidung Naruto.

"Ada apa Shikamaru...? Kenapa kondisi Naruto seperti ini...?" Kushina langsung memberondong Shikamaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang dilanda rasa bersalah hanya bisa menunduk "Gomen Baa-san"

Kushina langsung menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Shikamaru atas semua yang terjadi pada putranya akan tetapi pemuda yang sejak kecil bersama putra kesayangannya ini tampaknya tidak berfikir demikian.

Kushina mengelus rambut Shikamaru lembut. "Jangan merasa bersalah Shikamaru~" Ucapan lembut Kushina justru membuat Shikamaru semakin merasa bersalah, dia masih terus menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Naruto erat.

"Panggil Dokter Tsunade" Perintah Kushina kepada sang pelayan yang langsung melaksanakan perintah sang Nyonya Namikaze ini.

Setelah itu Kushina langsung mengganti seragam yang dipakai Naruto dengan pakaian yang lebih santai tanpa dibantu oleh maid satupun. Ketika melihat darah yang menempel di kemeja putranya, tanpa sadar Kushina meneteskan air matanya. Sambil mengusap pipi gembil Naruto, Kushina berkata lirih.

"Bagaimana jika Minato mengetahui hal ini...? Siapa yang berani membuat putra kesayangannya menangis hingga seperti ini"

Shikamaru tersentak akan apa yang baru diuapkan oleh ataupun semarah-marahnya dia pada Sasuke, Shikamaru tidak akan tega jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke dan pasti akan berimbas pada Kiba.

Sadar akan hal itu maka mengalirlah semua cerita Shikamaru akan kehidupan mereka disekolah, hingga permintaan Shikamaru untuk menyembunyikan kejadian ini pada Minato yang tengah melakukan perjalanan dinas keluar kota pada Kushina keluar dari mulutnya dengan lancar.

Flashback Off

***Mrs Tara Fujitatsu***

"Sasu-nii, ini uang dari dari jualan tadi"

Sasuke mengangkat kepala dari buku Fisika, lalu menatap Kiba yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah amplop.

"Nii-san bisa membayar uang Shikamaru senpai, soal uang sewa yang dulu itu," lanjut Kiba.

Sasuke segera teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Shikamaru membayarkan uang sewa. Saat itu, ia belum punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya balik., jadi mereka harus menunggu selama beberapa bulan sampai akhirnya uangnya cair. Sasuke menerima amplop itu, lalu memasukkannya ke ransel.

"Nii-san" Kiba memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. "Sasu-nii dengan Naruto senpai...Mmm... masih pacaran?"

"Tak usah membicarakan hal itu lagi" Sasuke membalik halaman dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku mau konsentrasi dengan pelajaran."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk, otaknya masih memutar kata-kata Shikamaru beberapa hari lalu. Menurut Shikamaru, Sasuke menerima Shikamaru tetap berada di samping Naruto. Namun, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memiliki mood yang buruk?

"Kau sendiri, masih bersama 'dia'?" Sasuke balas bertanya, menyadarkan Kiba.

Kiba menggeleng. "Nggak."

"Bagus." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Memang kita seharusnya tidak pernah berurusan dengan mereka."

Kiba menatap Sasuke kaget. Apa ini berarti Sasuke sudah tidak bersama Naruto lagi? Kiba hendak menanyakannya, namun Sasuke tampak sudah kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya.

Niisannya kini sudah kembali dingin seperti Sasuke yang dahulu.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Kurenai sedang mengisi kelas yang dihuni oleh Sasuke dan tengah membagikan ulangan Fisika. Seperti biasa, suasana kelas sekarang sepi, terbawa oleh auranya. Beberapa siswa mendapatkan nilai buruk seperti biasa, dan Kurenai tak pernah heran.

Namun semalam, saat ia memeriksa nilai ulangan Sasuke, ia harus memeriksa sebanyak 3 kali. Dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke bangkit saat namanya disebut, lalu melangkah ke arah Kurenai yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Tak peduli, Sasuke menerima kertas ulangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seketika, kelas menjadi super hening. Semula, anak-anak menunggu informasi tambahan seperti 'nilai sempurna', 'bagus sekali' atau 'kalian harus mencontoh Sasuke'. Sasuke sendiri menatap Kurenai bingung, lalu membuka kertas ulangannya. Matanya pun melebar, tak percaya.

Enam puluh lima dari seratus.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Tak sekalipun dalam sejarah SMA-nya, ia mendapatkan nilai di bawah delapan puluh. Pertanyaan Kurenai tadi sekarang berputar di benaknya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Silahkan menghadap Ibu jam istirahat nanti."

Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kurenai. Ia paham benar, kata-kata itu tidak pernah berarti baik. Setelah menghela napas, Sasuke tersaruk kembali ke bangkunya, diiringi oleh tatapan penasaran dari teman-temannya.

Sebelum duduk, Sasuke menangkap tatapan Naruto. Anak Laki-laki itu baru masuk setelah izin selama 3 hari dan tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, tetapi Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke sudah berusaha tidak peduli dari kemarin.

Yang harus ia pedulikan sekarang adalah masa depannya sendiri.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

"Jadi begini, Sasuke."

Sasuke memasang telinga baik-baik saat Kurenai membuka percakapan. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di depan meja Kurenai di dalam ruang guru yang luas dan nyaman. Para guru sedang menikmati makan siang sambil bercengkerama di lobi tengah ruangan. Namun, entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa pada saat yang sama para guru itu menguping pembicaraannya dari Kurenai.

"Akhir-akhir ini, nilaimu turun semua. Drastis." Kurenai menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Sasuke. "Fisika. Matematika. Sampai Biologi juga. Ada apa?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah saat melihat nilai-nilainya sendiri. Memang, untuk ukuran anak-anak lain, nilai itu biasa-biasa saja. Standar. Namun, Sasuke bukan anak-anak lain. Ia tidak punya orang tua yang bisa membiayai kuliahnya nanti.

"Saya..." Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kering. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei."

"Apa ini karena... Naruto?" Kurenai mencondongkan kepala, mencegah guru-guru lain untuk mendengar. "Semenjak kamu berpacaran dengannya, nilaimu jadi seperti menatap Kurenai nanar, memikirkan kata-kata tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-kata gurunya itu ada benarnya. Nilai-nilai Sasuke memang turun semenjak ia mengenal Naruto lebih dekat. Namun, Sasuke masih belum mau percaya.

"Saya sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto, Sensei" kata Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang, saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi. Saya akan memperbaiki nilai-nilai saya."

Selama beberapa saat, Kurenai menatap Sasuke simpati. "Sasuke, ada yang harus Sensei beri tahu padamu. Harusnya ini wewenang Wakil Kepala Sekolah, namun beliau sudah menyerahkannya pada sensei selaku pembimbingmu."

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Kenapa, Sensei?"

Kurenai menghela napas. "Soal tawaran beasiswa donatur. Mereka sudah memutus beasiswa untuk kamu."

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak. "A-apa?"

"Sesuai perjanjian di awal, beasiswa kamu akan hangus begitu kamu menunjukkan tanda-tanda penurunan. Kamu masih ingat, kan?"

Sasuke berusaha mengingat isi perjanjian penawaran beasiswa itu, namun percuma. Otaknya yang berisi miliaran neutron itu sekarang sama sekali membeku dan tak berguna.

"Sekarang, beasiswa itu jatuh pada Shion, yang nilainya masih stabil." Kurenai menyebut nama anak penjaga sekolah, satu-satunya murid selain Sasuke yang ada di daftar penerima beasiswa. "Sensei minta maaf, Ya."

Sasuke masih belum bisa berpikir

"Saya... saya bisa memperbaikinya, Sensei!" Sasuke akhirnya tersadar. "Saya tidak akan mengulanginya!"

Namun, Kurenai menggeleng pelan. "Kamu tahu perjanjiannya."

Sasuke tahu. Setahun lalu, ia menandatangi perjanjian itu karena menyanggupi isinya. Ia yakin pada kemampuannya untuk tidak mendapat nilai di bawah delapan puluh dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Sekarang, saat ia mendapat nilai di bawah 80 dalam 4 mata pelajaran sekaligus, ia tahu itu adalah hukuman mati bagi harapannya.

"Tapi kamu masih bisa mencoba jalur beasiswa kampus, Sasuke," hibur Kurenai, tak tega melihat wajah Sasuke. "Ada beberapa beasiswa yang Universitas Konoha tawarkan"

Beasiswa kampus berarti ia harus bersaing dengan ribuan—atau ratusan ribu—anak lain. Bukannya ia tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri, namun kehilangan beasiswa sekolah ini benar-benar memukulnya. Di sekolah ini, ia hanya melawan Shion sementara di kampus nanti, hanya Tuhan yang tahu jumlah pesaingnya.

Namun, saat itu Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain. Shion benar-benar pintar hingga Sasuke yakin anak perempuan itu tak akan bisa digulingkan hingga tahun ajaran berakhir. Cita-cita yang sudah tinggal sekian senti dari ujung jarinya, terpaksa harus terbang lebih jauh lagi.

"Kamu harus belajar dan berdoa lebih giat lagi, Sasuke. Jangan pikirkan yang lain."

Sambil mencengkeram celana seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke mengangguk. Ia akan melakukan apa yang Senseinya perintahkan. Mulai sekarang, ia hanya akan berkonsentrasi pada cita-citanya. Pada masa depannya. Pada apa yang nyata.

Cita-cita yang sudah jauh itu, akan segera ia kejar dan raih. Bagaimanapun caranya.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Naruto baru mengembalikan buku tentang bintang ke rak saat menyadari ada langkah yang mendekatinya. Naruto menoleh, lalu terkejut saat melihat orang yang sedang ia pikirkan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Senyum Naruto segera mengembang. Walaupun di luar kesadaran otaknya memutar kata-kata kejam Sasuke kemarin, Naruto tetap senang Sasuke datang. Anak laki-laki itu pasti menyesali apa yang ia katakan kemarin.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat...!" Sasuke menyerahkan kertas yang tadi diberikan Kurenai kepada Naruto dengan kasar.

Dengan tampang bingung, Naruto menerima dan membacanya. "Ini..."

"Semenjak mengenalmu, Semua nilai-nilaiku turun...!" kata Sasuke dingin, membuat Naruto mendongak. "Gara-gara kau juga, aku gagal mendapat beasiswa...!"

Naruto membelalak, tak memercayai pendengarannya.

"Apa...?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena masih tak memahami semua ucapan Sasuke.

"KAU PUASS?"

"Mimpi yang selama ini aku bangun dari bawah, sedikit demi sedikit harus rusak begitu saja karena anak-anak orang kaya yang suka mempermainkan orang lain seperti kalian."

Naruto membuka mulut, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi sekarang ia hanya bisa tertunduk, menatap lantai perpustakaan.

"Kau adalah ujian rintangan bagiku." Sasuke masih melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada dingin. "Dan aku gagal melewatinya."

"Ne...?"

"Karena aku kalah, aku menyerah. Aku pergi." Sasuke tak membiarkan Naruto berkata sepatah katapun.

"Aku harap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama... PERGI dari hidupku"

Naruto mendongak, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan air mata menggenang.

"Mulai saat ini jangan menggangguku lagi." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan suara datarnya.

Walaupun Naruto berusaha membekap mulut, tangisnya pecah juga. Berusaha untuk tak peduli, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto lebih lama lagi. Jika ia melakukannya, ia akan kembali pada anak Laki-laki itu dan jika demikian, ia harus mengucap selamat tinggal pada .

Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter terpaksa harus dilupakannya jika ingin bersama Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tidak lagi dan Tidak akan...!.

Sasuke mendorong pintu perpustakaan dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pintu itu terbanting pada dinding di belakangnya. Shikamaru yang sedang berada di taman perpustakaan, menoleh. Sejurus, pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi Shikamaru membuang muka terlebih dahulu.

Shikamaru berderap menuju perpustakaan, ingin membawa Naruto pergi dari sana. Ia salah soal tempat ini. Tempat ini tidak aman. Tempat ini hanya akan membuat Naruto sedih berkepanjangan. Walaupun Naruto memohon dengan puppy eyes seperti tadi, Shikamaru tak akan mengizinkannya untuk ke sini lagi. Tidak ada tempat yang aman bagi Naruto selain di sampingnya.

"Shikamaru" panggil Sasuke sebelum Shikamaru masuk. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Shikamaru menoleh enggan. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku kemeja, lalu menyerahkan kepada Shikamaru. "Uangmu yang pernah aku pinjam. Ini aku kembalikan."

"Tidak perlu diganti." Shikamaru segera menolaknya, ikhlas berniat untuk membantu Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Jangan mempermalukan aku lebih dari ini," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Jangan membuat aku seperti orang miskin yang gampang dipermainkan sekaligus tak tahu malu."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Tak pernah sekalipun pemikiran seperti itu terbersit dalam benaknya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah salah paham.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud—"

"Terima saja." Sasuke memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku kemeja Shikamaru.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan harga diriku kembali walau hanya sedikit."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke membalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Shikamaru menatap punggung Sasuke hingga ia menghilang di antara anak-anak lain, lalu mengeluarkan amplop dari sakunya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu, harga diri bisa ditukar dengan uang.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

"Naruto, kamu harus berhenti menangis."

Shikamaru mengelus rambut Naruto yang halus, berusaha untuk menghibur anak Laki-laki itu. Semenjak jam istirahat, Shikamaru sudah membawanya pulang karena anak Laki-laki itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis dan kembali mimisan.

Sekarang, setelah pendarahan di hidungnya berhasil dihentikan, Naruto tampak kelelahan. Ia terbaring lemah di ranjang, tetapi air matanya seolah tak bisa berhenti.

"Naru, aku mohon." Shikamaru menyeka air mata itu dengan tisu. "Bisa bahaya kalau kamu terus-terusan begini."

Namun, Naruto seperti sudah tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Ia tidak mendengar Shikamaru. Yang terputar di kepalanya sekarang adalah kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Naruto merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Seolah hatinya teriris oleh ribuan pisau dan ilmu kedokteran mana pun tak akan bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan mati karenanya.

Seperti bintang yang paling terang, cahayanya perlahan meredup dan ia akan meledak.

Menjadi satu di antara sejuta adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin menjadi normal, seperti jutaan orang lainnya.

"Kenapa...," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Kenapa aku...?" Mata Shikamaru melebar saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Naru. Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Kamu orang yang dipilih Tuhan karena Dia tahu kamu bisa melewatinya."

Naruto memejamkan mata, membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa Shika... Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

"Kamu bisa." Shikamaru meraih tangan Naruto. "Kita bisa, Naru."

"Shika" kata Naruto di sela isaknya. "Ayo kita berhenti dan keluar dari sekolah ini."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto tak percaya. Saat kemarin mengajak Naruto keluar dari sekolah, itu hanya terpikir begitu saja. Saat itu, ia mengatakannya hanya karena tidak ingin melihat Naruto terluka lebih dalam lagi. Sekolah itu seperti hutan yang kejam, dan berada di sana hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin. Walaupun kejam, ia sedikit menyukai sekolah itu. Saat ia sekolah, ia bisa merasakan dirinya seperti kebanyakan anak. Ia bisa menjadi pelajar seperti yang seharusnya. Ia pun bisa melihat Kiba dan merasakan hatinya berdebar.

Naruto memejamkan mata, lalu mengangguk. Walaupun bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia menyukai sekolah itu. Ia senang hanya dengan berada di sana. Namun, ia harus membuat keputusan. Sasuke membuatnya sadar, bahwa kondisinya membuat semua orang hanya akan menganggapnya beban. Naruto tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi lebih banyak orang.

"Naruto."

Naruto mendengar suara Shikamaru yang penuh horor, jadi ia membuka mata. Entah mengapa, bayangan Shikamaru terlihat mengabur. Naruto mengerjap, namun Shikamaru masih tampak berbayang.

Shikamaru sendiri menahan napas saat melihat tisu yang sedang ia pegang. Tangannya gemetar.

"Kenapa, Shika?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit, melirik tisu yang dipegang Shikamaru. Seketika, mata Naruto melebar. Setetes air mata berwarna merah turun dari mata dan meluncur ke ujung hidungnya, mendarat pada seprai yang berwarna putih. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto dan Shikamaru menatap noda merah itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepala, menatap Shikamaru yang balik menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Wajah rupawan Naruto kini bersimbah darah walaupun ia sudah berhenti menangis.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shikamaru segera meraih tumbler-nya, mengeluarkan sebuah pil dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Setelah Naruto meminumnya, Shikamaru menggendong dan berjalan untuk membawa Naruto turun menuju mobil. Setiap darah yang menetes dari mata Naruto terasa menyakiti hatinya, seolah bagian dari dirinya ikut berdarah.

Mendadak, Shikamaru merasa sangat takut.

Dan tidak lama kemudian kesadaran Naruto semakin menipis dan

Gelap..

Diambang pintu Shikamaru sudah berhadapan dengan Kushina yang masih shock, Shikamaru hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf sebelum membawa Naruto masuk kedalam mobil

.

.

.

Sementara Kushina hanya bisa menangis ketika melihat sang putra semata wayang yang tengah berada digendongan Shikamaru dengan wajah yang bersimbah darah dibawa menuju mobil yang selalu tersedia didepan mansion Namikaze, tangannya dengan gemetar memencet angka satu,panggilan cepat.

'NAMIKAZE MINATO'

TBC

Tara Note : Untuk penjelasan detail mengenai penyakit Naruto akan Tara tulis nanti di chapter2 depan.

Untuk yang tanya apakah fic ini akan sama persis seperti novelnya, Jawabannya 'tidak' Tara akan membuat alur cerita yang sedikit berbeda di bagian Klimaks cerita.

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewers dan juga Follower..^^

FYI : Jika tanggapan di chap ini baik, Tara akan UPDATE KILAT lagi...;* Bisa 2 hari lagi ataupun... Besook..?


	11. Chapter 11

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

Chapter 11

RS Konoha

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Shikamaru?"

Tanya Minato pada Shikamaru yang tengah menunduk, tangannya mencengkeram sisi jeans-nya. Saat mendengar kabar Naruto mengalami pendarahan melalui mata dari sang istri, Minato langsung meninggalkan rapat yang dipimpinnya di China` dan mengambil penerbangan pertama kembali ke sini. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sementara Naruto diperiksa oleh dokter.

Shikamaru membuka mulut. "Gomen... Jiisan"

"Selama ini, Jiisan tidak membiarkan kalian masuk sekolah mana pun karena jii-san ingin kalian cuma mengenal satu sama lain." Minato menerawang. "jiisan tidak ingin kalian bertemu dengan orang lain karena Naruto cuma butuh kau Shikamaru. Kalau bukan kau, Naruto akan terluka. Seperti saat ini."

Shikamaru meneguk ludah. Ia paham benar apa maksud dari perkataan Minato. Membiarkan Naruto masuk sekolah itu adalah kesalahan besar.

"Seharusnya Jii-san tidak membiarkan kalian masuk sekolah itu," kata Minato lagi.

"Seharusnya Jiisan tahu, sekolah terlalu berat untuk kalian lalui. Terutama untuk Naruto"

Mendadak, bayangan Kiba terlintas di benak Shikamaru. Jika ia tak pernah masuk sekolah itu, mereka mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda mandiri tersebut. Shikamaru mungkin tak akan pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta. Namun, sekarang, bukan hal itu yang penting. Naruto-lah yang terpenting, yang terbaring dengan selang infus dan mendapat suntikan faktor adalah Naruto,yang sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit dari sendi-sendinya yang bengkak juga Naruto.

Jika mereka tidak pernah masuk sekolah itu, Naruto mungkin masih baik-baik saja, berada di rumah yang aman, makan bubur bayi rasa kacang hijau sambil menonton televisi, tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah mengerti arti kata sedih dan kehilangan.

Minato menghela napas. "Atau mungkin memang Jiisan yang terlalu banyak berharap besar padamu Shikamaru. Jiisan memberi kamu tanggung jawab yang terlalu besar."

Kepala Shikamaru tertunduk semakin dalam. Dulu saat orangtuanya menjelaskan keadaan Naruto padanya, ia bersedia untuk membantunya. Saat itu, ia memang masih kecil, namun ia paham kalau Naruto adalah anak Laki-laki yang spesial dan membutuhkannya sebagai pelindung. Shikamaru setuju dengan konsep "Hime' dan pangeran itu, dan menyandang gelarnya dengan bangga. Sampai kapanpun, ia akan selalu ada untuk Naruto dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

"Kamu masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat tanggung jawab sebesar ini." Minato menepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Jii-sanlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Shikamaru segera menggeleng. "Saya sudah besar, Jii-san. Saya tahu apa yang saya inginkan."

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Saya ingin terus melindungi Naruto." Shikamaru berkata mantap. "Saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan saya. Apa pun yang terjadi, saya tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terulang lagi menimpa Naruto."

Selama beberapa saat, Minato menatap Shikamaru lama, seolah menilai. Minato bertemu anak ini saat ia baru lahir. Saat melihat kesamaan yang Shikamaru miliki dengan Naruto apalagi kesamaan akan jenis golongan darah mereka berdua yang langka tersebut, Minato tahu kalau anak ini lahir untuk anaknya. Walaupun demikian, setelah bertahun-tahun membesarkan mereka bersama, Minato pun sadar kalau Shikamaru dan Naruto memiliki ikatan kuat sebagai saudara, bukan kekasih.

Hari ini, akhirnya Minato terpukul oleh keadaan Naruto yang menurun karena seorang anak laki-laki lain bernama Sasuke tapi dia harus lebih kuat untuk menenangkan sang istri Kushina yang masih terbaring pingsan disebelah ranjang rawat putra kesayangannya.

Minato ingin sekali menjaga langsung sang putra dan membebaskan Shikamaru dari rasa tanggung jawab yang diembannya akan tetapi Minato tidak bisa menjaga Naruto setiap waktu karena ia harus bekerja siang dan malam untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan Naruto yang tidak murah. Kushina juga tidak akan bisa menjaga Naruto jika berada dilingkungan sekolah Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi, Minato akan mencoba untuk memercayai Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus menjauhkan Naruto dari anak itu." Minato menatap Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu harus membuatnya jelas bahwa Naruto tidak bisa diganggu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia tahu, hal itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Sekarang, ia akan benar-benar melindungi Naruto, dan tak akan membuat Minato kecewa lagi.

Ia akan membuktikan diri bahwa ia adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan.

**Mrs. Tara Fujitatsu**

Shikamaru melangkah mantap ke sekolah. Setelah bicara dengan Minato tadi pagi, ia seperti mendapat kekuatan baru. Ia akan menjadi pangeran yang kuat, yang bisa diandalkan oleh Naruto,Kushina serta Minato.

Beberapa anak yang dilewatinya berbisik seru. Sudah tersiar kabar bahwa lagi-lagi Shikamaru membawa Naruto pulang sebelum bel usai sekolah berbunyi. Pihak sekolah yang membiarkannya pun kena imbasnya. Anak-anak mulai menyangka sikap sekolah kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto berlebihan. Sebagai anak- anak dari dua donator sekolah paling besar, Shikamaru dan Naruto dianggap mendapatkan perlakuan khusus.

Shikamaru bukannya tidak tahu kabar itu. Tetapi dia hanya menutup telinga. Orang-orang itu boleh menyangka apa pun yang mereka mau, Shikamaru tidak peduli. Ia hanya akan bersekolah disini hingga kedua orangtuanya pulang dari Jerman dan menarik segala berkasnya untuk kembali mendapatkan pengajaran di rumah.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti saat melihat Kiba lewat di depannya, kepayahan menenteng keranjang roti yang masih penuh. Karena tak bisa melihat jalan di depannya, Kiba tersandung oleh undakan di depan koridor kelas dua belas. Kaki Shikamaru refleks melangkah—bermaksud membantu anak Laki-laki itu— namun otaknya dengan segera melarang. Jika ia melakukannya, Hatinya akan goyah lagi.

Shikamaru kembali melangkah, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang sibuk memungut roti. Tak ada seorang pun yang membantu Kiba karena menyangka Shikamaru akan melakukannya.

Saat melihat sepatu Shikamaru, Kiba mendongak. Namun, anak laki-laki itu hanya melewatinya dengan tampang datar, lalu menghilang begitu saja dibelokan koridor kelas dua belas. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, tetap saja hati Kiba terasa sakit. Sepertinya, Kiba salah karena masih menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Kiba..?"

Kiba menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke ada di sampingnya, menatapnya bingung.

"Bukannya tadi pagi,Nii-san mengatakan untuk menunggu Nii-san saja" Sasuke berjongkok dan mulai memunguti roti, tak habis pikir pada Kiba yang tidak menunggunya saat ia ke kamar kecil. "Tidak sabaran sekali."

"Sasu-nii" gumam Kiba, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepala. "Kita akan baik-baik aja, bukan?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah yang masih melamun. Kejadian tadi begitu membuatnya terpukul.

Tidak dianggap dan tidak dilihat oleh seorang Nara Shikamaru begitu menyakiti hatinya

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke menatap Kiba tak paham. Ia menatap sebungkus roti di tangannya, lantas teringat beasiswanya yang hangus. Kehidupannya dan Kiba akan jauh lebih sulit di masa depan, namun Sasuke akan berusaha untuk membenahinya.

Sambil tersenyum lelah, Sasuke mengangguk dan memasukkan roti terakhir ke dalam keranjang. Sasuke mengangkatnya, lalu membawanya menuju kantin yang masih sepi.

Melihat roti-roti itu, Sasuke jadi teringat pada perjuangan Kiba. Tidak sekalipun, Sasuke terpikir untuk bekerja. Ia hanya belajar dan belajar, demi masa depannya. dia tak pernah berpikir jika Kiba pun mungkin memiliki cita-cita, namun tak sempat untuk memikirkannya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus rumah. Mungkin seperti kata Shikamaru, Sasuke tidak pantas untuk menjaga siapa pun, termasuk adiknya sendiri.

Saat sedang menghela napas, tanpa sengaja pandangan Sasuke terjatuh pada sebuah tumbler yang tidak biasa di dalam lemari pendingin. Penasaran, Sasuke mendekati lemari itu dan melihat lebih jelas.

Tahu-tahu sebuah tangan membuka pintu lemari itu, membuat Sasuke terdorong ke samping. Shikamaru sudah ada di sampingnya, menarik keluar tumbler tadi. Tidak berminat untuk bertanya, Sasuke melangkah pergi. Namun, Shikamaru menghadangnya.

"Mau apa...?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tak suka.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, Kau jangan pernah mendeketi Naruto lagi."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kapan aku mendeketi dia? Selama ini, dia yang mengejar-ngejarku" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menyombongkan dirinya sedikit.

"Walaupun dia melakukan itu, Kau tau harus bagaimana,bukan" tandas Shikamaru.

"Walaupun Naruto bersujud dikakimu, jangan pernah mempedulikan Naruto lagi."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tanpa berkedip. "Kau tenang saja. Aku memang sudah tidak peduli. Kau lupa jika dia yang membuat beasiswaku hangus, dia sudah merusk mimpi-mimpiku?"

"Naruto yang membuat beasiswamu hangus? Merusak mimpimu...?" ulang Shikamaru sinis.

"Kau pikir kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, tidak punya andil atas segala hal yang terjadi?"

Sasuke belum juga berkedip. "Ap—"

"Memangnya dulu siapa yang menerima Naruto? Siapa yang membuat dia berharap banyak padamu?" potong Shikamaru.

"Kalau dulu kau tidak plin-plan dan menolak dia dari awal, kau juga tidak akan kehilangan beasiswa itu."

Sasuke meneguk ludah, pandangannya mulai turun ke arah lantai kantin. Jauh sebelum ia menerima Naruto, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Ia bisa melihatnya, namun ia memilih untuk menutup mata dan membiarkan hatinya mengambil alih.

"Sekarang kau melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Naruto? You're so much of a gentleman," sindir Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku harap dengan putusnya hubungan kalian, kau jadi bisa kembali fokus dengan pelajaranmu."

Sasuke kembali menatap Shikamaru. Walaupun sudah beberapa hari ini hubungannya dan Naruto berakhir, ia masih belum bisa berkonsentrasi. Dan ia tidak tahu di mana masalahnya.

Saat Shikamaru mulai melangkah pergi, Sasuke membuka mulut mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak masuk lagi? Apa dia... Sakit...?" Tanya Sasuke datar mencoba menyembunyikan nada khawatir di kalimatnya.

Shikamaru menoleh sedikit. "Jangan menanyakan segala hal tentangnya lagi. Jangan pula mempedulikan Naruto lagi. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shikamaru kembali melangkah dan menghilang di balik tembok kantin. Sepeninggalnya, Sasuke menghela napas. Selama ini, ia menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia bahkan memarahi pemuda itu di perpustakaan, tanpa menyadari apa yang dulu bisa ia lakukan. Seperti kata Shikamaru, Sasuke memiliki kendali penuh atas segala yang terjadi padanya. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Naruto.

Mendadak, kepala Sasuke terasa sakit. Ia berpikir, menyudahi hubungannya dengan Naruto bisa menyelesaikan segalanya. Namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Ia semakin hancur, semakin tidak bisa fokus, dan sekarang ia menjadi orang paling egois yang pernah ada.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, mendadak ia merasa tak berguna.

*** Fujitatsu***

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Cklek..."

Pintu kamar VVIP tersebut terbuka perlahan, Kemudian menyembul surai coklat Shikamaru, tampaknya pemuda jangkung tersebut baru pulang sekolah, Dia bahkan belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Ah.. Shikamaru... Duduklah disini, Jii-san mu baru saja pulang kembali kekantor, Seharian ini Minato menunggu Naruto terus" Ajak Kushina sambil tersenyum hangat pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas kemudian duduk tepat disamping Kushina yang tengah merangkai bunga lavender sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto Baa-san...?"

"Lebih baik Shikamaru... Naruto sempat mengigau tadi mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar" Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya,mengerti.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi Shikamaru...?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

Shikamaru langsung tersenyum tulus. "Baik Baa-san"

"Baa san tau pasti ada sesuatu tadi... Bagaimana dengan... siapa anak itu...? ehm... Kiba..?"

Shikamaru menggeleng perlahan dengan wajah yang lesu

"Itu tidak penting lagi Baa-san... sekarang yang paling penting adalah kesembuhan Nar—"

"Enggh..."

Kushina langsung berpaling berdiri denan sigap... Dilihatnya sang putra tengah mengernyitkan dainya perlahan... Kemudian secara perlahan-lahan kelopak tan Naruto terbuka...

"Naru...? Bagaimana keadaanmu...? Apa ada yang sakit..."

"K..kaa-san" Panggil Naruto lirih...

"Iya Naru... Kaa-san disini"

"S..sakiit.." Setetes air mata dari iris shapphire Naruto ikut jatuh menyertai kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi...

TBC

Tara Note : Pendek ya...? Ini yang dapat Tara tulis Cuma dalam batas 1 hari... Chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi Minna~ Tara janji...^.^v

Mau update kilat lagi...?

Response chap ini bagus, Tara akan update ch 12 hari Kamis...


	12. Chapter 12

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

Chapter 12

Setelah beberapa hari izin, hari ini akhirnya Naruto kembali ke sekolah. Minato sudah melarangnya, tetapi Naruto bersikeras untuk masuk. Ada yang ingin Naruto lakukan sebelum ia benar-benar menyesal.

Didalam mobil yang membawa mereka menuju Konoha High School, Naruto menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan bahwa gerbang itu tampak sagat besar dan kokoh. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai koridor sekolahnya yang berkilau. Dari Shikamaru, Naruto tahu bahwa Takamura-san, penjaga sekolah itu, selalu mengepelnya dengan rajin sebelum sekolah dibuka.

Saat melewati lapangan basket, Naruto menatap bangku taman tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bangku itu masih

tetap tampak nyaman, terlindung dari sinar matahari oleh pohon akasia yang sedang berbunga indah.

Naruto sampai di depan koridor kelasnya, lalu mendongak pada papan nama kelas itu. Ia ingat, saat pertama kali masuk kelas ini, ia membencinya karena mendapat bangku di tengah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, posisi bangku itu akan mengubah segalanya.

Setelah Shikamaru membuka pintu, Naruto melangkah masuk. Jika ada yang berubah dari sekolah ini, itu hanyalah pada teman-temannya. Tidak seperti pada saat pertama kali masuk, mereka sekarang tidak peduli padanya dan Shikamaru. Alih-alih mengatakan pujian kagum seperti dulu, mulut mereka sekarang mencetuskan cemoohan dan celaan .

Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah bangkunya di tengah kelas. Seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya, membaca sebuah buku tebal yang kertasnya sudah menguning. Naruto bisa tahu kalau Sasuke mengawasinya melalui sudut mata, namun Naruto memilih untuk tidak menyapaya seperti dulu. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyanggupi permintaan anak laki-laki itu. Untuk PERGI dari kehidupannya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto duduk, Orochimaru muncul dengan wajah tak secerah biasanya setelah pagi-pagi sekali seluruh guru diminta berkumpul oleh kepala sekolah KHS untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Melihat sang guru sudah datang , anak-anak yang lainpun segera duduk di bangku sementara Orochimaru meletakkan buku-buku di mejanya.

"Yak, jadi hari ini kita akan mengadakan observasi di luar kelas." Orochimaru memulai pelajarannya dengan gugup,tidak seperti biasanya. Orochimaru Sensei bahkan lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah pemberitahuan di rapat guru sebelum bel berbunyi tadi, Pemberitahuan yang membuatnya merasa shock serta prihatin disaat brsamaan.

Dengungan bersemangat sekarang mulai terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Hanya Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak tidak bereaksi.

Orochimaru berdeham. "Sekarang, bawa buku cetak kalian dan pensil, lalu berkumpul di taman depan perpustakaan."

Satu per satu, anak-anak melangkah riang keluar kelas. Naruto menunggu hingga semua orang keluar, lalu bangkit. Sebelum Naruto melewati pintu kelas Orochimaru sensei tanpa diketahui siapapun menatap Naruto simpati, lalu membiarkannya keluar lebih dulu bersama Shikamaru yang tampak menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

Setibanya di taman sekolah, Orochimaru segera membuat anak-anak mengelilingi sebuah ember.

"Seperti yang sudah kita pelajari pada pertemuan terakhir, ini adalah salah satu cara menanam tanaman obat." Orochimaru berjongkok, lalu menunjukkan isi ember itu pada semua anak. "Ini adalah tanah khusus yang sangat cocok untuk pertumbuhan tanaman obat nantinya."

Anak-anak mengangguk sementara Orochimaru mulai menjelaskan cara menanamnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun tampak serius mencatat tidak mempedulikan beberapa bisikan yang mencela mereka berdua. Sementara Sasuke mengawasi mereka dari sudut lain, entah mengapa iris Onyxnya tidak mau lepas dari pemuda pirang itu, Segala gerak-geriknya bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa Naruto mulai bersandar di tubuh tegap Shikamaru. 'Mungkin Naruto kelelahan' Batinnya.

Selama setengah jam, mereka di sana untuk melihat cara menanam tanaman obat. Setelah mengisi tabel pada buku cetak, Orochimaru mulai meminta mereka untuk membersihkan diri dan kembali ke kelas.

"Ano..."

Semua anak berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Naruto yang tadi menyahut. Naruto sekarang tampak salah tingkah ketika semua teman sekelasnya memandangnya.

Naruto mencengkeram bukunya erat. "Boleh... kita berfoto dulu?"

"Hah? Kau tidak lihat sekarang kita masih belepotan tanah... Bisa-bisanya meminta foto" celetuk Gaara bingung, dan semua anak setuju padanya. Permintaan itu terlalu aneh dan tiba-tiba.

"Benar... Hanya kau Naruto yang bersih disini...! Oh iya... Kau kan tidak ikut menanam bukan" Sindir teman sekelas yang lain, merasa dirugikan karena nanti difoto hanya Narutolah yang tampak bagus.

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku cetak yang sekarang mulai berubah bentuk karena terlalu erat Naruto mencengkeramnya

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ino lebih tenang.

"Untuk... kenang-kenangan," jawab Naruto. "Sebentar lagi kita kan lulus..."

Orochimaru yang tersadar, segera maju ke depan anak-anak sebelum mereka bertanya apa pun lagi.

"Ide bagus, Naruto! Ini bisa untuk dokumentasi!"

Anak-anak mulai berbisik enggan, namun tetap berkumpul di tengah saat Orochimaru mengatur mereka. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru tersebut, lalu berjalan ke undakan, bermaksud mengambil foto mereka.

"Kau yang memotret Naruto?" tanya Neji bingung. "Kau tidak ikut berfoto?"

"Aaahh! Sini Sensei yang memotret kalian!" Orochimaru segera maju dan merebut ponsel Naruto. "Sana, kamu masuk barisan Naruto!"

Naruto melangkah ragu, bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Saat Orochimaru mulai meneriakkan aba-aba, Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Namun, dadanya terasa sesak.

Entah wajah seperti apa yang akan tampak di foto itu.

** Fujitatsu**

Naruto mendorong pintu perpustakaan, lalu melangkah masuk. Seperti biasa, perpustakaan itu terlihat lengang dan damai. Jika dulu saat pertama kali menghirup udaranya Naruto merasa sesak, namun sekarang, udara perpustakaan itu membuatnya rindu.

Naruto mulai menyusuri lorong-lorong rak perpustakaan, mengumpulkan segala kenangan indah yang pernah ia dapat di sana.

Masih jelas di ingatan Naruto semua pengetahuan yang pernah Sasuke berikan padanya. Mengalahkan teks macam apa pun, suara Sasuke menempel lebih lama di otaknya. Menjadikannya seorang pemuda yang setidaknya memiliki pengetahuan yang berguna dan tak lagi dangkal.

Naruto berbelok ke rak astronomi, tempat yang paling berkesan di antara semuanya. Di sini, ia banyak menghabiskan waktu, mendengarkan Sasuke menceritakan bagaimana semesta terbentuk. Di sini juga, Naruto menyatakan cinta yang diterima Sasuke walaupun penuh keraguan. Dan di sini pula, ia diputuskan oleh orang yang sama.

Walaupun hubungan mereka sangat singkat, namun Naruto tidak merasa menyesal. Mengenal anak laki-laki itu adalah sebuah karunia yang luar biasa, walaupun mungkin Sasuke merasa sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke untuk menjauhinya.

Anak laki-laki itu akan lebih baik tanpanya.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Shikamaru sedang berdiri diam didepan perpustakaan, Dia sedang menunggu Naruto untuk melihat-lihatLangkah Shikamaru mendadak terhenti saat melihat bayangan Kiba yang tampak sedang berjalan menuju lapangan belakang. Melupakan segala janji yang ia pernah buat sendiri, Shikamaru mengikuti anak Laki-laki itu.

Alih-alih berlatih, Kiba tampak duduk di bangku samping lapangan, sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Di luar kesadarannya, Shikamaru menghampiri anak Laki-laki itu.

"Tidak latihan?"

Kiba segera terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Shikamaru.

"Ah.. Senpai" katanya sambil membereskan peralatan memanahnya. Karena ia terburu-buru, sebuah kertas meluncur dari tangannya dan jatuh ketanah.

Shikamaru memungutnya, lalu mengernyit ketika selesai membaca kertas yang baru dipungutya

"pendaftaran beasiswa prestasi olahraga...?"

Kiba segera merebut kertas itu, "mmm aku tidak mau menyusahkan Sasuke-nii. Aku tidak sepintar Sasuke-nii, jadi aku satu-satunya cara yaitu mendapatkan beasiswa melalui jalur olahraga ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk, lalu duduk di samping Kiba. "Kau memang istimewa Kiba."

Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya saling diam, memandang lapangan rumput yang hijau. Hari ini hujan tidak turun, jadi Shikamaru memilih untuk menjadi laki-laki kuat dan mampu menahan segala emosinya.

Lagi pula, tidak ada hujan yang cukup deras yang bisa menenggelamkan kata-kata 'selamat tinggal'.

**Mrs. Tara Fujitatsu**

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Semua anak sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas sambil bercengkerama sementara Sasuke membantu Kurenai membawa buku-buku latihan anak-anak ke ruang guru.

Naruto menatap pemandangan itu nanar, dan entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya bangkit.

"Teman-teman!" seru Naruto, membuat semua anak menghentikan aktivitas mereka demi menatap Naruto. Naruto segera megeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini Minna~"

Selama beberapa saat, semua masih menatapnya bingung sampai Gaara meraih ransel dengan berisik. Menurutnya, Naruto sangat berlebihan tentang semua hal.

"Berlebihan sekali... Hanya foto aja" gumam Gaara sambil keluar dari kelasnya.

Semua anak mulai mengikuti Gaara keluar kelas dengan pandangan dingin, kecuali beberapa anak laki-laki yang mencoba tersenyum. Shikamaru menatap Naruto dari bangkunya. Anak Laki-laki itu tampak berdiri rapuh, dengan tatapan kosong ke arah papan tulis.

"Ayo," ajak Shikamaru setelah semua anak keluar kelas.

"Sebentar,Shika."

Naruto melangkah ke arah papan tulis, lalu mengambil spidol yang ada di sana. Setelah menatap papan itu ragu untuk beberapa saat, Naruto mulai menulisinya. Shikamaru yang membaca tulisan itu kata demi kata dari bangkunya, segera mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela begitu sadar kalau air matanya sendiri sudah merebak.

Setelah selesai menulis, Naruto terisak di depan papan tulis, menangisi hatinya. Ia tahu, ia adalah seorang pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakan semua ini langsung pada teman-temannya. Namun, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Naruto baru jatuh berjongkok saat Sasuke muncul dari pintu kelas. Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto, lalu menengok kepada Shikamaru yang masih bersikeras menatap keluar jendela.

Penasaran, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menyadari bahwa anak Laki-laki itu sedang memegang spidol yang masih terbuka. Sasuke menoleh ke kanannya, dan matanya melebar saat membaca papan tulis itu.

'Minna-san, maaf karena sudah banyak menyusahkan. Maaf karena aku tidaklah kuat seperti kalian. Maaf karena aku sama sekali tidak berguna dan malah menjadi beban. Semangat untuk Ujian Nasional, aku tahu kalian semua bisa.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan sekali lagu aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Namikaze Naruto'

Perlahan, Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto yang masih terisak. Mendadak, ia teringat soal foto bersama tadi pagi. Ia pun paham.

"Kau… mau keluar sekolah?" tanya Sasuke masih terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang baru dia dapat

Naruto mengangkat kepala, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke masih belum pulang.

Walaupun ingin, Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Isakannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Shikamaru malah sudah melangkah keluar kelas dan terduduk di samping pintu dengan mata menerawang, tak tahan lagi mendengar isakan Naruto.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti."Kenapa harus sampai keluar dari sekolah.."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sasuke sendiri jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dia pikir, walaupun dia dan Naruto sudah tidak bersama, dia masih tetap bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Sekarang, kalau Naruto keluar dari sekolah ini, bagaimana Sasuke akan melihatnya lagi?

Selama sepuluh menit, Sasuke menunggu Naruto menangis. Setelah tenang, Naruto bangkit, lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto perlahan "Soal permintaanmu yang waktu itu, Aku menyetujuinya. Aku akan 'pergi' seperti apa yang kau minta saat itu."

Sasuke mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Karena aku sudah mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku"

Sasuke masih terpaku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto bicarakan. Otak encernya seolah membeku. Berita yang baru saja dia dengan masih belum dapat diterima baik oleh Otak Sasuke

"Ayo kita berkencan" Naruto memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum

"Untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir... Setelah itu aku aan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Ia sendiri tahu, ia menginginkan hal itu. Ia mau berpisah dengan Naruto tanpa penyesalan. Ia mau merasakah kebahagiaan dengan anak Laki-laki itu walau hanya sedetik saja.

Senyuman Naruto segera mengembang saat melihat anggukan Sasuke. Sambil menghela napas, Naruto menatap kearah tiga puluh bangku di depannya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku masuk kelas ini, Bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Air mata sudah kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata cantiknya. Mata Shapphire yang selama ini selalu dikagumi Sasuke. Mata yang menyihirnya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mata yang sekarang tampak terluka. Tak tampak lagi binar ceria dari sana.

"Naruto" Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan lagi...?"

Tubuh Naruto membeku mendengar ucapan Sasuke... Apakah Sasuke ingin dia menjauhinya lagi.. atau ingin memintanya menghilang.

Sasuke dengan jelas dapat membaca raut wajah Naruto yang ketakutan. Sasuke dapat menebak dengan pasti apa penyebabnya. Dan Sasuke kembali mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena dirinya dan kata-kata kejamnya lah yang membuat Naruto ketakutan seperti ini.

"Jangan membuat hari terakhirmu disekolah berakhir seperti ini,.. Ucapkanlah salam perpisahan dengan benar kepada teman-teman yang lain"

Sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke juga menghapus semua yang Naruto tulis dipapan tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu pada Naruto.

"Ta..Tapi" Naruto ragu dia akan dapat mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan baik, apalagi dengan tanggapan teman-temannya sekarang ini, Kepercayaan diri seorang Namikaze Naruto seolah lenyap sudah..

"Aku... akan menemanimu..."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung mendongak terkejut, iris shapphire nya membola tak percaya.

"Aku akan menemanimu untuk berbicara kepada teman-teman yang lain. Masuklah hari senin depan... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jadilah Namikaze Naruto yang biasanya kami kenal... Yang pemberani dan sombong seperti biasa"

Naruto berpikir sejenak... Meski Naruto masih ragu tapi dia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya juga.

Masih ada dua hari untuk menyiapkan hatinya...

"Arigato Sasuke... Sayonara."

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto segera menunduk dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar kelas. Dihati kecilnya yang paling dalam Naruto merasa sedih karena Sasuke tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya,walaupun Cuma basa-basi sekalipun jika Sasuke mengatakannya satu kali saja diriya pasti senang... Dan mungkin Naruto boleh sedikit berharap...?

Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa pun ,Sasuke hanya bisa memandang punggung kecil Naruto dari belakang, dan membiarkannya berjalan menjauh. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus bertindak dan berkata-kata. Karna dia bukanlah seseorang yang gampang mengekspresikan isi hatinya.

Tetapi satu yang dia rasakan saat ini...

Setengah mati, Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata

"Jangan Pergi..."

To Be Continue

Tara Note : Udah Tara panjangin walau gak sampai 3k+... Sebentar lagi akan sampai di klimaks cerita... Dan yang penasaran penyakit Naruto itu apa penjelasan lengkap akan muncul 2 chap lagi.

Untuk Chapter depan ada yang mau request Tara Updatenya kapan...?


	13. Chapter 13

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

Chapter 13

* * *

Siang ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Naruto menatap ke luar jendela mobil, mendapati langit biru tanpa awan sedikit pun. Sepertinya, hari ini Kami-sama mengizinkannya untuk berkencan. Kencan pertama dan mungkin... juga kencan terakhirnya.

Naruto pun sudah merasa segar setelah hampir satu hari penuh terbaring di ranjang karena sedih berkepanjangan. Tubuhnya terus mengingat bagaimana ia harus bangun di pagi hari, mengenakan seragam konoha high schoolnya dan membereskan buku sesuai dengan pelajaran hari itu. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto baru bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak lama lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Sekarang, setelah ia merasa lebih baik, ia siap untuk pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Kencan pertama dan terakhirnya.

Naruto melirik Sasori, Sopir sekaligus bodyguad Tousannya yang hari ini mendapat tugas untuk menjaganya. Awalnya, Naruto ingin pergi sendiri, namun Minato dan Kushina menolak dengan keras. Naruto pun balas menolak saat Minato meminta Shikamaru yang melakukannya. Pada akhirnya, Sasori-lah yang terpilih.

Mobil berbelok ke dalam kompleks taman bermain yang juga dekat dengan pantai di Konoha. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di area parkir pantai tersebut. Naruto melangkah keluar, menyambut terik matahari yang langsung terasa membakar kulitnya, Karena sekarang mulai memasuki musim panas

"Jangan lupa memakai sweaternya, Naru-sama" Sasori buru-buru menyodorkan sweater Naruto yang masih tersandar di jok mobil mewah itu. "Terus ini, topi juga."

Sambil mengenakan sweater, Naruto melirik topi yang diambil Sasori dari jok belakang. Di saat semua orang mengenakan Pakaian tipis jika pergi ke pantai, dia malah harus tampil serba tertutup seperti ini.

"Arigato Sasori-nii" Naruto menerima topi tersebut, lalu mengenakannya.

Sasori mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya.

"Ayo, Naru-Sama."

"Sasori-nii" panggil Naruto sebelum Sasori melangkah. "Aku... aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sasori-nii tunggu di mobil aja."

"Mmm... Naru-sama saya tidak berani meninggalkan Naru-sama disini, Bisa-bisa tuan besar memarahi saya!" seru Sasori segera. "Tadi tuan besar sudah meminta saya untuk terus menjaga dan mengawasi Naru-sama"

"Bagaimana mungkin Sasori-nii akan menemaniku sementara aku sedang berkencan dengan pacarku Sasori-nii...?" Naruto merajuk.

"Memangnya dulu waktu berpacaran dengan Deidara nii, juga ditemani Tousan dan Kaasan Sasori-nii?"

Sasori tampak berpikir sejenak. "T-tidak Naru-sama."

"Makanya, Sasori-nii tunggu aja di mobil" bujuk Naruto lagi. "Kan aku cuma jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai saja... Tidak akan kemana-mana"

Sasori menatap Naruto ragu, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu keinginan Naru-sama. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh...?"

Naruto segera mengangguk. "Oke Sasori-nii!"

Setelah berhasil membujuk Sasori untuk tetap tinggal di mobil, Naruto mulai melangkah ke arah pantai. Aroma laut yang khas sekarang sudah memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia suka laut sangat suka. Ia selalu berandai-andai untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya di pinggir pantai sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Dan hari ini, Naruto bertekat akan mewujudkan mimpi itu.

Dengan hati berdebar, Naruto menyusuri pantai yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Walaupun kemarin Sasuke menyanggupi, Naruto takut Sasuke tidak datang. Mungkin saja selama di rumah, anak laki-laki itu berubah pikiran.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat ia mengenali bayangan seseorang di dermaga tak jauh di depannya, sedang menatap jauh ke laut lepas,entah apa yang sedang dipikirannya.

Sasuke datang...

Sasuke menepati janjinya...

Sasuke sendiri baru menghela napas saat tahu-tahu dia menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto lama, lalu mulai menghampirinya. Hari ini, Naruto tampak luar biasa manis dan menawan. Naruto menggunakan kemeja putih dan sweater berwarna kuning cerah, rambutnya yang indah sedikit mengintip dibalik topi yang dipakainya. Sasuke pun menyadari anak Laki-laki itu mengenakan parfume yang semakin membuat Naruto tampak menyilaukan.

"Menunggu lama Sasuke..?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap serta celana jins. Tampak sangat biasa jika harus disandingkan dengan Naruto

.

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu menghampirinya. "Baru saja."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang" kata Naruto setelah mereka hanya berjarak satu meter.

"Pesannya sampai ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tadi siang, Sasuke dipanggil ke lobi sekolah. Ternyata, Naruto mengirimkan pesan melalui telepon sekolah tentang kencan ini. Karena Sasuke tidak memiliki handphone maka satu-satunya cara menghubungi Sasuke yaitu lewat sekolah.

Sasuke hampir gila karena menunggu kabar itu dan menyangka mereka tidak akan jadi berkencan, tetapi sekarang ia ada di sini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke, Hatinya rindu untuk melihat wajah menawan Naruto, walaupun baru satu hari mereka berpisah.

"Baik," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat tiga garis halus di kedua pipi Naruto yang lama tidak dilihat Sasuke muncul.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, bermaksud mencari anak laki-laki berbadan tegap yang selalu mengikuti Naruto,Shikamaru. Mungkin saja anak itu sedang menyamar menjadi salah satu pengunjung atau cara-cara yang lain.

"Shikamaru tidak ikut." Naruto seolah mengerti isi kepala Sasuke.

"Hari ini, cuma ada kita."

"Benarkah?" komentar Sasuke, dalam hati dia merasa senang. Sasuke lalu berdeham. "Jadi, sekarang kita ke mana?"

Naruto tidak punya ide. Dalam kepalanya, dia hanya ingin melihat matahari tenggelam bersama Sasuke, namun masih ada beberapa jam hingga hal itu terjadi.

"Hm... bagaimana kalau kita melihat atraksi singa laut?" usul Sasuke, yang tadi mendapat selebaran begitu masuk di pintu menuju tempat ini.

"Atraksi singa laut?" Naruto segera tertarik, lalu mengangguk.

* * *

**Mrs Tara Fujitatasu**

* * *

Selama pertunjukan singa laut, Naruto tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya pun berbinar saat melihat hewan pintar itu berdiri di atas dua siripnya sambil memainkan bola voli dengan ujung hidung.

Sekarang, sang pelatih sedang merajuk karena si singa laut tak mau mengambil bola. Ia pun dengan lucunya mengikuti sang pelatih sambil mengaing-ngaing seperti merayunya.

"Singa laut punya penglihatan tajam dan bisa melihat dengan sangat baik di darat maupun laut." Sasuke tahu-tahu bicara saat sang pelatih melempar ikan ke dalam kolam dan sang singa laut segera menceburkan diri.

Naruto berhenti bertepuk tangan, lalu perlahan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Pendengarannya dan penciumannya juga sangat baik. Mereka hewan yang sangat pintar."

Sebisa mungkin, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia akan sangat merindukan semua pengetahuan itu, jadi hari ini, ia akan mendengar baik-baik.

"Mereka bisa menyelam sampai kedalaman 500 meter," lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap sang singa laut yang sudah kembali ke darat, menutup mata dengan sirip kanannya, tampak malu. "Mereka juga tahan di bawah air sampai empat puluh menit."

"Hm..." gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk. Air mata sudah menggenang hingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sang singa laut yang melambaikan tangan, tanda pertunjukan sudah usai.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangan supaya Sasuke tidak melihatnya. "Ke mana ya?"

"Mau naik biang lala?" Naruto menelengkan kepala. "Biang lala?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Sasuke malah mengulurkan tangan. Naruto menatap tangan itu ragu, lalu meraihnya. Rasa hangat dari tangan yang digenggam Sasuke sekarang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Walaupun Naruto tidak ingin cepat berakhir, tetapi perjalanan menuju biang lala terasa sangat cepat. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menolak melepaskan tangannya. Saat mereka naik ke atas biang lala, baru Sasuke melepasnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak takjub pada pantai yang berkilauan di bawah sana. Kemarin, saat anak Laki-laki itu mengatakan akan keluar sekolah, Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Namun, Sasuke juga tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Mungkin, itu keputusan yang tepat. Mungkin, seperti kata Shikamaru, mereka tidak seharusnya berada di sekolah itu.

"Lima puluh sampai delapan puluh persen kehidupan di bumi ini ada di laut."

Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke yang juga sudah menatap ke arah laut dengan mata menerawang.

"Tapi baru sepuluh persen yang berhasil dieksplor manusia," lanjut Sasuke, tak sadar kalau mata Naruto sudah kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sepanjang perjalanan Biang lala, Sasuke terus memberikan fakta-fakta menarik soal lautan. Naruto mendengarkan dengan saksama, berusaha merekam suara itu dalam otaknya, supaya dia bisa mengingatnya lagi kapanpun ia mau.

Sekarang, mereka sudah turun dari bianglala dan berjalan kembali ke pantai. Sudah paham dengan langkah Naruto yang pelan, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, sesekali berhenti dulu supaya dia tak menyusul anak Laki-laki itu.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa kesepian. Sasuke membuatnya merasa ingin menjadi normal. Membuatnya ingin berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia pada umumnya walaupun tahu itu akan menyakiti lututnya.

Tahu-tahu, tangan Naruto diraih Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang ada di sampingnya, menatapnya cemas.

"Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat.. Berjalanlah seperti biasanya aku akan menunggumu" kata Sasuke, menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan senyum, lalu mengangguk dan mulai melangkah lagi. Alih-alih berjalan di belakangnya, sekarang Sasuke ada di sampingnya, menjajari setiap langkahnya.

Matahari sekarang sudah tergelincir ke barat. Awan mulai mengeluarkan semburat jingga, membuat Naruto merasa waktunya sebentar lagi habis. Seperti putri duyung, ia harus mengakhiri semuanya dan kembali ke istana dasar lautan.

"Indah sekali ya..." Naruto bergumam, menatap laut yang sekarang sudah berbayang jingga.

"Gomenne Sasuke~."

Perlahan, Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto yang tampak menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang sedih

"Maaf kalau aku masih egois hingga terakhir." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Aku cuma ingin pergi tanpa penyesalan. Aku minta maaf kalau tetap menjadi beban buatmu Sasuke."

Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Ini bukan yang terakhir Naruto.. Ingat janjimu yang akan pergi kesekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. Lagipula pergi denganmu bukan termasuk beban bagiku."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap matahari yang mulai menghilang di balik laut luas. "Maaf karena aku membuatmu kehilangan beasiswa itu."

"Itu..." Sasuke membasahi bibir. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku pasti bisa tanpa beasiswa itu..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke nanar. "Kalau aku bukan anak orang kaya... kalau aku tidak lemah. Ceritanya akan berbeda bukan?"

Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara ombak yang berdebur ke bibir pantai.

"Aku tidak menyesal semua ini terjadi," kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Jadi kau seharusnya juga jangan menyesalinya. Karena semua ini memang seharusnya terjadi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyesal, kok. Kau adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk mengembalikan diri. Selama ini, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menyangsikan kata-kata Naruto. Jika melihat matanya, Sasuke tahu Naruto itu tulus. Namun, hubungan ganjilnya dengan Shikamaru menghalangi mereka. Tadinya, Sasuke mau menutup mata sampai dia melihat kalung bertuliskan nama Shikamaru yang Naruto kenakan saat di perpustakaan. Itulah titik baliknya. Ia tidak tahu, dan ia tidak mau tahu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto berkata, jadi ia menoleh. Anak Laki-laki itu sudah menatapnya dengan air mata merebak.

"Aku harap kau bisa meraih cita-cita mu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Sedapat mungkin, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, berteriak supaya ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Namun, Sasuke tidak melakukannya.

"Kau juga, Naru. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Air mata Naruto menetes saat ia mengangguk. Cerita cinta pertamanya berakhir sedih. Tidak ada 'dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya'. Yang ada hanya kata perpisahan dengan air mata perih, seperti Putri Duyung dan pangerannya.

Tangan Sasuke sudah terangkat, namun terhenti di udara sebelum menyentuh puncak topi Naruto yang berguncang. Ia lantas mengurungkan niatnya. Saat mereka sudah sama-sama mengucapkan kata perpisahan, harusnya mereka bisa benar-benar berpisah dengan baik. Tidak ada penyesalan. Hidup semua orang akan kembali berjalan seperti seharusnya.

Namun, harusnya ia tahu, hidup kadang tak berjalan sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

* * *

**Mrs. Tara Fujitatsu**

* * *

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju lapangan parkir sementara Sasuke masih setia mengikutinya. Walaupun tak ingin, matahari akhirnya tenggelam juga, mengakhiri kencan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

Sasuke mengawasi punggung Naruto yang tampak kecil dan rapuh. Langkah anak Laki-laki itu tampak sudah tidak stabil, mungkin karena terlalu lelah berjalan. Mungkin selama ini Sasuke yang berlebihan. Mungkin selama ini Naruto jauh lebih lemah daripada yang ia pikir.

Belum sempat Sasuke berfikir, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan anak-anak yang berlarian kearahnya... Dan mungkin juga kearah Naruto.

Iris Onyxnya membelalak lebar ketika salah satu anak menabrak Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh. Sang anak kembali berdiri kemudian berlari mengejar temannya yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelum itu tidak lupa sang anak menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Gomenne Nee-chan"

Sasuke segera berlari menuju Naruto yang masih jatuh terduduk sambil menunduk...

"Naru...? Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Sasuke panik sambil melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan teliti.

Naruto mendogak menatap Sasuke yang masih memandangnya khawatir, Dengan senyum lebar Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tapi.."

"Tapi...?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Anak kecil itu memanggilku Nee-chan... Hueee"

Sasuke sempat dibuat speechless oleh Naruto, dia sudah mengira Naruto mengalami luka atau apa tapi yang didapatnya...

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya kemudian ikut berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"Kau memang pantas disebut 'Nee-chan' Naruto... Jangan salahkan anak itu" Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Tapi... Apakah benar tidak ada yang sakit...?" Tanya Sasuke kali ini dengan nada serius pada Naruto.

"Mmh.. Tidak ada" Ucap Naruto mencoba baik-baik saja walaupun dia merasakn denyut nyeri dibagian pergelangan kakinya

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar hingga kau masuk ke dalam mobil."

Sambil menggigit bibir, Naruto berusaha bangkit. Namun, badannya segera oleng kesmping.

Untunglah Tubuh Naruto berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke sebelum kembali terjatuh. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak sedikit pucat, lalu melepas ransel yang selalu dikenakannya, Kemudian mengenakannya di depan dan segera memutar badan.

"Naik," perintah Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

Setelah menatap punggung Sasuke selama beberapa saat, Naruto kemudian naik ke atasnya. Sasuke mengangkatnya, lalu mulai melangkah. Naruto merengkuh bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Aroma tubuh Sasuke seperti bius yang membuatnya tak merasakan apa pun selain rasa nyaman dan nyaman...

Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jika boleh diibaratkan tubuh Naruto bahkan tidak lebih ringan dari ranselnya. Dan tangan yang sekarang terkalung di lehernya membuatnya sesak napas. Bukan karena eratnya rengkuhan Naruto, namun karena tangan itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi...

* * *

To Be Continue...

Tara Note : Ada yang mau request ending ff I FOR YOU ini...? Happy ending or...? :P

SEE YOU SOON...^^


	14. Chapter 14

I FOR YOU

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo

SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba

FF Remake

Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)

* * *

Chapter 14

Sasori terus saja memandangi pintu keluar dengan cemas, Sesekali dia juga memandangi jam tanggannya kemudian berdecak lagi.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam akan tetapi Tuan muda nya belum tampak juga... Jika mereka pulang telat bisa habis dirinya karena terkena omelan sang Nyonya Namikaze.

"10 Menit lagi... Jika 10 menit tidak muncul juga aku akan mencari tuan mu—" Belum selesai Sasori bermonolog, dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat tuan mudanya tengah... Digendong...?

Takut terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan Mudanya, Sasori langsung berlari mendekat. Belum sampai Sasori didekat Naruto, dia sudah mendapat kode dari 'Orang Asing' menurut Sasori... yang telah menggendong tuan mudanya untuk tidak berisik.

"Dia tertidur..." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada disamping Sasori dengan suara rendah agar dia tidak mengganggu Naruto yang sedang tertidur digendongannya.

"Ah.. Ha'i" Gumam Sasori lega... Dia sudah berpikir bahwa Terjadi sesuatu pada tuan mudanya, Tapi syukurlah semua itu hanyalah kekhawatirannya saja.

"Maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri, Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas Naruto"

Sasori mengangguk angguk faham, "Anoo... Biar saya yang membawa Tuan muda kedalam mobil" Pinta Sasori.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung mengeleng, "Biar saya yang membawanya kedalam mobil"

"Oh... Kalau begitu, baringkan Tuan muda didalam mobil berwarna kuning itu!" Sasuke segera mengangguk dan berjalan kembai menuju mobil yang ditunjuk Sasori dengan Naruto yang masih digendongannya.

Cklek.

Pintu belakang mobil dibuka oleh Sasori, Sasuke segera memposisikan Naruto untuk berbaring dengan nyaman didalam mobil.

Akan tetapi selembut apapun Sasuke mencoba agar tidak membangunkan Naruto nyatanya Naruto terbangun juga.

"Ehm... Sasuke" Dengan setengah Sadar Naruto menatap bayangan Sasuke yang semula samar-samar menjadi semakin jelas...

"Tidurlah lagi..." Ucap Sasuke lembut tak lupa Sasuke juga mengelus surai pirang Naruto, Sungguh seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Tap—" Belum selesai Naruto berkata, Jari telunjuk Sasuke sudah menempel dipermukaan bibirnya.

"Bukankah besok kita masih bertemu lagi..." Naruto kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Sasori sudah bersiap dibalik kemudi, Sasuke keluar dari mobil mewah Naruto.

Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu mobil, Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapan Naruto sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Mobil yang membawa Naruto sudah pergi akan tetapi Sasuke masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya, apa yang dia dengar tadi sebelum pintu tertutup benar-benar mengejutkannya...

Apa benar Naruto berkata hal itu padanya atau... Dia memang salah dengar saja.

Mengabaikan hal itu Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi.

'Sayonara Sasuke'

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Pagi hari di KHS.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Semua orang memandang sang pemilik langkah kaki takjup, Bahkan tak sedikit anak yang menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat apa penyebab kerumunan yang terjadi.

Ternyata yang sedang menjadi pusat perbincangan adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tidak seperti biasanya jika seoarang Namikaze Naruto berangkat sekolah pasti selalu ada satu orang lagi yang akan berjalan didepannya bertindak seperti pelindung.

Akan tetapi hari ini, Seorang Namikaze Naruto berangkat sendiri, berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri ditengah koridor yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid KHS.

Dengan wajah yang mendongak angkuh khas seorang bangsawan Namikaze Naruto berjalan membelah kerumunan. Jika kemarin banyak anak yang membicarakan Naruto secara langsung, hari ini tidak ada bisikan-bisikan mencela, hanya ada tatapan memuja dan gumam kekaguman seperti pertama kali Naruto masuk di Konoha High School ini.

Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar karena ada segelintir anak yang masih membicarakan Naruto dan dapat didengan oleh sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze tersebut.

Sret...

Naruto berhenti berjalan kemudian menoleh kesamping menatap lurus kearah sang 'pelaku'

Tatap...

Tatap...

Tatap...

"G-gomen"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Naruto dapat membuat 'sang pelaku' menunduk malu dan meminta maaf.

Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum lebar atas apa yang dapat dilakukannya, Shikamaru pasti akan terkejut jika dia menceritakan hal ini, Berbicara mengenai Shikamaru dia jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi dirumahnya.

FLASHBACK

"Tuan Muda... Saya sudah menyiapkan mobilnya"

"Arigato, Sasori-nii..."

"Tapi... Saya tidak melihat Shikamaru-Sama..." Ucap salah satu pelayan bingung karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Shikamaru akan menjemput Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Hari ini... Aku tidak akan berangkat bersama shikamaru" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius, Sementara para pelayan mansion Namikaze dilanda panik karena kemarin tuannya pulang dengan kaki yang bengkak dan sekarang sang tuan mudanya akan berangkat kesekolah... sendiri...!

"Ayo antar aku Sasori-nii, aku tidak ingin terlambat dihari terakhir masuk sekolah" Walaupun Naruto tersenyum cerah tapi mereka semua dapat merasakan kesedihan yang Naruto rasakan.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya, Naruto memandang lama pintu yang berada didepannya.

"Haah~ Semangat Naruto"

Kemudian Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam kelas, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh penjuru kelas, Bangku Sasuke masih kosong.

'Bagaimana ini' Batin Naruto mulai panik, Hari ini dia merasa sangat percaya diri karena ucapan Sasuke yang akan menemaninya akan tetapi ternyata anak laki-laki itu belum juga datang.

Naruto baru akan melangkah menuju depan kelas ketika tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset, Naruto tidak menyadari jika lantai kelas itu masih basah.

Tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan Naruto akhirnya jatuh dan menabrak meja yang ada dibagian depan.

Seketika kelas mendadak hening... Tidak ada yang bergerak seinchipun karena menanti datangnya Shikamaru yang seperti biasa akan muncul menolong Naruto.

"Hanya terpeleset saja, kau bisa berdiri lagi Naruto... Sifat berlebihanmu itu sudah keter—"

"NARUTOOO" Sasuke yang baru saja sampai kelasnya begitu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dan hal yang membuatnya semakin geram yaitu tidak ada satu teman sekelasnya yang membantu Naruto untuk berdiri

"NARUTO!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto, lantas terperanjat saat melihat dahi anak Laki-laki itu sudah sobek dan berdarah. Rupanya tadi kepala Naruto terbentur pinggiran yang tajam dengan cukup keras. Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke tak melakukan apa pun. Refleks, dia membiarkannya menunggu reaksi Naruto untuk memanggil Shikamaru, dan menyangka anak laki-laki itu akan muncul dari suatu tempat untuk menolongnya. Namun, Naruto tak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya berusaha menutup lukanya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Sebentar." Sasuke segera mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya. Detik berikutnya, ia menatap Naruto ragu, teringat saat terakhir kali Naruto menolak bantuannya.

Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk terlihat tenang walaupun hatinya merasa takut. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa hari ini, apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan memanggil Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke jadi lebih kecewa lagi.

"Ini, tekan dengan ini." Sasuke menempelkan saputangan itu pada dahi Naruto begitu tidak melihat penolakan dari anak Laki-laki itu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan"

Naruto mengangguk, menekan saputangan itu sekuat tenaga ke luka nya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk lemah.

SRET...

Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala brydal style, Dia dapat melihat satu tangan Naruto yang masih menekan kearah luka didahinya sementara satu tangan lagi merangkul dilehernya.

Sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kelas, Sasuke melihat kearah teman sekelasnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangka... Sifat kalian benar-benar busuk" Tanpa melihat reaksi teman-temannya lebih lanjut Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan.

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"Maaf ya, Sasuke." Sasuke mendengar Naruto bergumam, Saat ini Naruto sudah berbaring ditempat tidur ruang kesehatan sedangkan Sasuke sibuk mencari obat-obatan karena guru kesehatan yang seharusnya berjaga sedang izin karena sakit.

"Maaf, sampai terakhir aku masih menjadi beban bagimu" gumam Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku yang minta maaf Naruto. Ini bukti jika Shikamaru benar... Kalau... Kalau aku memang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak Sasuke, aku harusnya berterima kasih."

Ruang kesehatan semakin terasa sunyi, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak masuk untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Terimakasih untuk kemarin, aku sangat menikmatinya" gumam Naruto lagi. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam supaya air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia tidak pernah tahu, cinta pertamanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Selama ini, ia selalu menganggap cinta adalah hal yang tidak berguna, yang membuat orang jadi lemah. Ia benar, namun di sisi lain, cinta membuatnya jadi lebih... manusiawi~

"Namikaze Naruto..."

Entah mengapa, Sasuke ingin mengatakannya. Menyebut nama Naruto selalu membuatnya merasa ingin melepaskan semuanya demi anak Laki-laki itu.

Tahu-tahu, Sasuke melihat bantal putih yang dipakai Naruto terdapat noda berwarna merah yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Saat sapu tangannya yang dipakai oleh Naruto jatuh ke lantai, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang masih mencari alkohol serta kasa untuk menutupi luka Naruto. Sasuke baru mengernyit ke arah saputangan yang sudah berubah merah serta menyadari noda merah apa yang ada dibantal yang dipakai Naruto.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke menoleh. Matanya segera melebar penuh horor saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari balik rambut Naruto.

"Naruto!" serunya.. Anak Laki-laki itu tampak sudah tidak sadarkan diri, darah terus mengalir dari dahinya. Sasuke mengambil saputangannya, namun percuma. Sasuke menatap saputangan di tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Dalam hidupnya, tak sekalipun dia pernah melihat darah sebanyak ini.

Sementara itu, darah yang menetes dari dahi Naruto sudah mulai membasahi rambut blondenya. Sasuke hanya bisa membeku melihat pemandangan itu. Otaknya menolak untuk diajak berpikir, digantikan oleh trauma dahsyat dari tangan yang bersimbah darah dan bau anyir yang memenuhi udara.

"NARUTO-SAMA...!"

Sasuke tersadar oleh teriakan seseorang. Sasori muncul dari belakangnya, berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah mereka. Sasuke terhempas begitu Sasori mendorongnya.

"KAMI SAMA...!" seru Sasori,Sebelumnya Sasori merasa curiga karena Naruto tidak segera kembali, padahal Tuan mudanya itu hanya izin untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tetapi ketika ditunggu tidak kunjung kembali akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto.

Sasori segera mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya dan menutup luka Naruto. Sasori mendelik kepada Sasuke yang masih diam membatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha..! Cepat bantu membawa Naruto-sama ke dalam mobil!" Sasuke mengangguk kaku, lalu berusaha bangkit dengan lutut yang masih lemas. Sementara Sasori menggendong Naruto, ia membantu menekan lukanya dengan saputangan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju mobil Naruto, banyak murid yang melihat kearah mereka,Akan tetapi Sasuke sudah tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi.

Dia pun duduk bersama Naruto di jok belakang sementara Sasori menyalakan mobil dan membawa mereka ke luar kawasan Konoha High School dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara itu, saputangan Sasori pun sudah mulai basah. Sasuke menatap panik Naruto yang masih terpejam. Wajahnya sudah sepucat salju. Rambutnya pun sudah lengket oleh darah. Saat Sasuke sedang mencari-cari kain untuk menahan luka Naruto, matanya melihat gundukan plastik di ujung jok.

Sasuke meraih dan buru-buru membukanya—bermaksud menjadikan isinya lap— namun saat ia mengeluarkan benda itu, matanya mendadak melebar.

Ia sedang memegang jaketnya sendiri, yang sudah dicuci dan harum pewangi. Alih-alih menggunakannya untuk lap, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan jaket usang itu. Sasuke lalu mengambil tisu banyak-banyak dan menekannya di atas saputangan.

"Cari telepon Naruto-sama, tekan nomor 1 yang lama!" perintah Sasori sambil mengklakson barisan mobil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke segera mencari ponsel Naruto dan mendapatkannya dari saku kemeja Naruto. Dia menekan nomor satu dan pada layarnya tertulis 'Shikamaru'. Sambil meneguk ludah, Sasuke menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Ya, Naru?"

Suara Shikamaru membuat perut Sasuke seperti dipenuhi es batu. Dia tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai.

"Ini... aku." Sasuke berhasil bicara walaupun tercekat. "Tolong Naruto, Shikamaru."

Selama beberapa detik, tak terdengar apa pun dari ujung sana.

"Buka lemari pendingin sebelah kanan mobil, ambil tumbler yang ada di sana."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara dingin Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu seperti tahu apa yang terjadi walaupun Sasuke belum mengatakan apa pun. Sasuke segera melakukan perintahnya dan membuka lemari pendingin yang tertempel di badan mobil. Sesaat, Sasuke terpaku melihat segala peralatan medis dan obat-obatan yang ada di dalam tumbler yang pernah dilihatnya di dalam lemari pendingin kantin sekolah.

"Buka plastik yang berwarna putih, yang tulisannya 'hemostatic gauze' dan tempelkan di lukanya."Sasuke menggapai plastik itu, lalu berusaha membukanya dengan kedua tangan yang lengket dan gemetar. Karena tak kunjung berhasil, ia menyobeknya dengan gigi dan mengeluarkan kain kasa.

"Masih terus keluar darahnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke memperhatikan kasa yang segera terembes darah. "Sepertinya masih."

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. "Ganti kasanya, tekan pelan di lukanya."

Sasuke melakukan perintah Shikamaru, lalu perlahan, darah yang keluar dari dahi Naruto berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke menyandarkan punggung ke jok sambil menghela napas lega.

"Jangan lega dulu, Jika luka itu ada di kepala dia, sampai mati pun Kau tidak akan pernah aku maafkan..!"

Punggung Sasuke kembali menegak saat mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Sasuke lantas melirik Naruto yang masih terpejam, dan mendadak Sasuke menyadari kepala anak itu sudah membesar. Darahnya mungkin berhenti, namun sebagai gantinya, daerah sekitar luka itu menjadi bengkak.

"Memangnya ap—"

"Sasori tahu harus pergi ke rumah sakit mana. Kita bertemu di sana."

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Sasuke terdiam lama, lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang tergolek lemah di pangkuannya. Dia merasa, sebentar lagi, dia akan mendapat jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya selama ini.

Tentang mengapa Naruto tidak sama dengan yang lain.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap nanar saat Naruto ditandu menuju ranjang dorong di depan gedung unit gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit besar di pusat Konoha. Bunyi ranjang dorong yang berderit saat meluncur di koridor pun membuat hati Sasuke terasa ngilu.

"Siapa nama pasiennya?" Seorang perawat bertanya pada Sasuke, membuatnya sadar.

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke ling-lung.

"Kamu tidak kenapa-napa?" tanya perawat itu lagi sambil menatap cemas kearah Sasuke yang seragamnya bersimbah darah.

"Saya tidak kenapa-napa. Tolong Naruto..." pinta Sasuke, membuat perawat tadi mengangguk, lalu mengejar ranjang dorong yang sudah berbelok dalam ruang penanganan.

"Naruto-san...! Naruto-san dengar saya?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan perawat yang sedang memeriksa kadar kesadaran Naruto. Sasuke segera tersaruk ke ruangan itu, lalu menatap kosong dari depan pintu, melihat Naruto dikelilingi oleh beberapa perawat yang sibuk menyiapkan segala peralatan medis.

"Tunggu!" seru seorang perawat, membuat para koleganya berhenti bergerak. Perawat itu menarik keluar tanda pengenal medis yang dikenakan Naruto, wajahnya pucat pasi saat membaca tulisan yang ada di sana. "Pasien von Willebrand Disease. Golongan darah AB rhesus negatif."

Jeda yang terjadi selama beberapa detik terasa sangat menegangkan. Semua orang di ruangan itu mendadak bingung, sibuk mencerna informasi baru itu dan berusaha mengingat-ingat dari buku yang pernah mereka pelajari. Tidak semuanya pernah mendengar nama penyakit itu.

"Segera panggil dokter Tsunade!" Sasuke mendengar seseorang berteriak. "Hubungi bank darah, minta darah AB negatif."

Seorang perawat muda segera bergerak keluar ruangan sambil bergumam panik. "AB negatif... memang ada stoknya?"

Saat mendengar gumaman itu, Sasuke merasa lututnya lemas. Sedikit banyak, ia tahu tentang golongan darah. Ia tahu golongan darah AB adalah golongan darah paling sedikit di dunia dan rhesus negatif membuatnya semakin langka.

"Sebentar, ada tulisan lain." Perawat tadi membalik tanda pengenal medis Naruto. "Nara Shikamaru. Donor panggilan AB negatif. Dan, nomor teleponnya."

"Akan segera saya telepon." Seorang perawat segera menawarkan diri. "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. "Saya sudah menelepon Nara Shikamaru. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Apa... ada yang bisa saya bantu...?"

Golongan darah Anda?" Perawat tadi bertanya.

"O." Sasuke menjawab, merasa menjadi orang paling tidak berguna. "Positif."

"Kalau begitu, silakan tunggu di luar." Perawat tadi mendorong Sasuke keluar, lalu menutup pintunya.

Sasuke melangkah mundur hingga membentur dinding, lalu perlahan merosot ke lantai. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah pintu UGD. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar penyakitnya.

Von Willebrand Disease. Penyakit macam apa itu? Bukankah pendarahan seperti itu biasanya dialami oleh pasien hemofilia?

Namun, melihat gejalanya, Naruto mirip penderita hemofilia. Darahnya tidak kunjung berhenti, padahal luka itu hanya sekitar 3 cm. Naruto pun seperti cepat lelah dan ia pernah tidak masuk sekolah setelah bermain basket.

Mendadak, Sasuke teringat saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia suka makan bubur bayi. Saat mereka makan malam di rumahnya, Shikamaru pun melarang Naruto makan-makanan yang keras. Sekarang, Sasuke tahu alasannya. Naruto tidak bisa makan sesuatu yang keras karena takut melukai mulutnya. Jika itu terjadi, Naruto pasti mengalami pendarahan seperti saat terbentur siku Gaara. Dan, titik menghitam di punggung tangan Naruto itu pasti tanda yang tertinggal setelah sekian kali diinfus.

Satu per satu, benang yang selama ini kusut di otaknya mulai terurai. Namun, semakin semuanya jelas, semakin Sasuke merasa ia adalah orang paling tak berguna di dunia. Orang paling bodoh.

Seorang wanita berjas putih berderap ke arahnya dan menghilang ke dalam ruangan. Pintu terbuka sedikit, membuat Sasuke bisa mengintip ke dalam.

"Naruto!" seru dokter itu, rupanya mengenali Naruto.

"Darahnya sedang diambil, Dok!" lapor perawat yang tadi. "Tapi golongan darahnya—"

"AB negatif, saya tahu." Dokter Tsunade memeriksa luka Naruto. "Dia harus segera di-CT scan. Mungkin pendarahan dalam."

Derap langkah lain sekarang memenuhi koridor. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang berlari ke arahnya bersama Sasori. Sasuke segera bangkit, namun Shikamaru menahan bahunya dan mendorongnya kembali ke lantai.

"Stay here," perintah Shikamaru dingin, lalu masuk ke ruangan. Sasori tinggal di depan pintu, menemani Sasuke yang kembali terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Shikamaru! Syukurlah kamu segera datang." Dokter Tsunade meraih Shikamaru dan segera membuatnya duduk di ranjang samping Naruto. "Kamu sekarang cek hemoglobin. Kalau bagus, harus segera bersiap kalau Naruto butuh ditransfusi darah. Dia mungkin akan dioperasi."

Shikamaru mengangguk, matanya masih menatap tak percaya Naruto yang terbaring dengan kepala membengkak. Orang yang selama ini dilindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga... apa harus berakhir seperti ini? Di sini?

"Dok, ambil sebanyak yang dokter perlu, saya tidak peduli." Shikamaru menggulung lengan jaketnya tak sabar.

Dokter Tsunade menatap Shikamaru simpati, lalu menepuk pundaknya dan kembali memeriksa Naruto sementara beberapa perawat sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan peralatan medis.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya mendengar pembicaraan itu di luar ruangan. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun tahu apa yang membuat Naruto tak bisa lepas dari Shikamaru.

Dia memang bodoh.

Bodoh

** Fujitatsu**

Dua jam berlalu semenjak Naruto dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Setelah dipindai dengan CT scan, Naruto diketahui mengalami pendarahan dalam. Shikamaru pun masih berada di dalam ruangan lain, beristirahat setelah mendonorkan darahnya, walaupun pihak Bank Darah sudah mengirim satu kantong darah AB rhesus negatif yang stoknya memang sangat jarang.

Sasuke sendiri masih setia menunggu di luar. Dua jam ini adalah dua jam paling lama dan menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Walaupun awam, Sasuke tahu pembedahan adalah hal gila untuk penderita kelainan darah seperti Naruto. Ia bisa kehilangan darah lebih banyak lagi karena luka yang terbuka. Dan ini kepada yang sedang dipertaruhkan, di mana di dalamnya terdapat otak, pusat dari sistem saraf.

 **'Bintang paling terang itu adalah bitang yang paling cepat mati.'**

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengingat kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah ia katakan pada Naruto. Sekarang, ia menyesal setengah mati telah mengatakannya.

Sasuke menempelkan kepalan tangannya pada dahi, lalu menyadari bahwa ia masih menggenggam ponsel Naruto. Sasuke menatap nanar foto yang menjadi latar ponsel itu. Foto saat mereka selesai praktik Biologi di taman depan perpustakaan. Di sana, tak ada seorang pun yang tersenyum. Semuanya bertampang kusut, seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba berfoto setelah menanam tanaman obat.

Jika saja mereka tahu...

Jika aja dia tau terlebih dahulu...

"Sasuke-nii."

Perlahan, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Kiba sudah ada di sampingnya, menatapnya cemas dengan napas terengah. Saat melihat darah di seragam Sasuke, mata Kiba segera terbelalak.

Kiba berlutut di depan Sasuke, memeriksanya. "Nii-san tidak kenapa-napa?"

"Ini... darah Naruto." Sasuke bergumam, kepalanya terasa semakin nyeri saat mengucap nama itu.

Kiba menatap Sasuke bingung. Saat Sasuke meneleponnya dan memberi tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, Kiba segera pergi begitu saja. Tak sempat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Naruto Senpai?" tanya Kiba. "Naruto senpai kenapa?"

Tepat saat Kiba selesai bertanya, pintu sebuah ruangan di seberang ruang operasi terbuka. Shikamaru tersaruk ke luar, wajahnya tampak pucat. Kiba dan Sasuke bangkit bersamaan, menatap ngeri lengannya yang tertempel kasa putih.

"Bagaimana—"

Buakkk

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara tinjuan Shikamaru sudah melayang tepat mengenai wajah pucat Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke jatuh di lantai rumah sakit.

To Be Continue

* * *

Tara Note : Sudah panjang bukan...? Nah udah kebuka apa sebenarnya penyakit Naruto... Oh iya FF I FOR YOU ini akan segera tamat lhoo...

Tara bisa update cepet soalnya Tara kuliahnya libur selama 1 bulan ini, jadi setelah FF ini selesai masih ada kira-kira 2 Minggu sebelum Tara kembali sibuk kuliah... Masih ada 2 FF Tara yang belum selesai, rencananya mau menyelesaikan satu per satu.

Ayo voting... JUST FRIEND?MAYBE atau THE TIME (400 YEARS AGO) Mana yang diupdate dulu..?


	15. Chapter 15

BUAKKK...!

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Shikamaru melayangkan tinju yang mendarat di pelipis Sasuke. Tinjuan itu sama sekali tak bertenaga, namun tetap membuat Sasuke jatuh terhempas d lantai dingin Rumah Sakit Konoha. Shikamaru sendiri melayang oleng, tetapi sempat ditangkap oleh Kiba sebelum ia jatuh.

"Senpai kenapa?" tanya Kiba panik, bingung melihat dua anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku pernah berkata padamu jika kau tidak akan bisa menjaga Naruto." Perhatian Shikamaru saat ini hanya ada pada Sasuke. "Susah payah selama ini aku menjaga Naruto agar Naruto tidak terluka sesenti apa pun... tapi semuanya rusak setelah Naruto bertemu denganmu...!"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. "G..gomen"

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau memintanya kembali kesekolah itu lagi...! Jika kau tidak meminta hal itu pasti Naruto akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Shikamaru frustasi

"Ternyata, aku sama sepertimu." Shikamaru mulai menjambak rambut coklatnya penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak berguna...!"

"Itu tidak benar," tandas Sasuke, matanya menerawang.

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Darahmu bisa menyelamatkan dia, kan?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan mata memerah. "Sedangkan aku bisa apa?"

Shikamaru balas menatap Sasuke, lantas tenggelam dalam air matanya. Hanya tinggal Kiba yang menatap bingung dua anak laki-laki yang sekarang sudah sama-sama menangis itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kiba lagi, hatinya sakit melihat dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kacau seperti ini. "Naruto senpai kenapa?"

Pintu ruang operasi di depan mereka terbuka. Dokter Tsunade keluar dari sana dengan senyum lemah.

"Kita berhasil. Kondisi Naruto sudah stabil."

 **I FOR YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba**

 **FF Remake**

 **Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sudah 2 minggu, Naruto terbaring koduhma di rumah sakit. Walaupun lukanya sudah menutup dan pendarahannya sudah berhenti, namun kesadarannya belum kembali. Seantero sekolah sudah mendengar tentang hal itu, dan sekarang semua orang mulai merasa bersalah pernah menyangka yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto.

Penyakit Naruto yang jarang didengar pun menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Tak seorang pun pernah mendengar nama von Willebrand sebelumnya. Setelah melakukan pencarian di internet, barulah orang-orang mengetahui bahwa von Willebrand Disease merupakan penyakit kelainan platelet darah saat luka tak bisa lekas menutup seperti kebanyakan orang normal. Kekurangan faktor von Willebrand dalam darah Naruto membuat darahnya sukar membeku. Gejalanya mirip dengan hemofilia,.

Semua orang pun mulai memahami, bahwa penyakitnya-lah yang selama ini membuat Naruto tampak kelewat manja. Keberadaan Shikamaru di sampingnya pun masuk akal. Selain memiliki golongan darah yang sama, Shikamaru juga menjaga Naruto dari hal-hal yang bisa membahayakannya. Karena jika ia mengalami pendarahan, lukanya akan susah menutup. Jika ia menggunakan sendinya untuk hal-hal yang terlalu berat, darah bisa menggumpal dan ia bisa saja cacat selamanya.

Orochimaru sekarang sedang mengisi kelas. Suasana mencekam yang ditimbulkan dari 2 bangku kosong di antara mereka membuat kelasnya tidak nyaman selama dua minggu ini. Ia masih ingat bagaimana kelas ini dihebohkan dengan kejadian Naruto yang terjatuh tepat dihadapan mereka. Kecelakaan itu pula yang membuatnya koma. Tak seorang pun di kelas ini yang tidak menyesal karena telah begitu buruk memperlakukan Naruto. Tidak seorangpun...

"Sebentar lagi, kalian akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional." Orochimaru membuat perhatian kelas kembali padanya. "Sensei yakin kalian pasti bisa."

Semua anak sekarang menatapnya nyalang. Hanya Sasuke yang tampak tertunduk, berpura-pura membaca buku cetak. Seluruh sekolah juga sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke ada di samping Naruto, mulai ketika Sasuke membawa Naruto ke UKS hingga membawa Naruto kerumah sakit, dan ia sudah sebisa mungkin menolong Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Orochimaru menatap anak-anak muridnya. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki penyakit itu. Naruto dan orangtuanya hanya memberi tahu kepala sekolah dan guru olahraga, sementara guru-guru lain hanya diinstruksikan untuk tidak memisahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru dalam kelompok

macam apa pun. Ia pikir, itu sekadar permintaan egois dari donatur, ternyata ia salah.

"Kalian harus tahu bahwa—"

"SENSEI!" Neji tahu-tahu bangkit dari bangkunya, menunjukkan smarthphone nya yang tampak menyala.

"Neji, jangan bermain hap—"

"Naruto sudah sadar!" serunya, membuat semua orang serentak menoleh padanya, termasuk Sasuke. "Tadi saya mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru, dan baru saja dia membalas jika Naruto sudah sadar!"

"SYUKURLAH...!" seru Ino, tangisnya segera pecah. Dan seperti efek domino, semua anak perempuan sekarang sudah ikut menangis.

Sasuke sendiri sudah menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran bangku. Kabar itu membuatnya kembali bisa bernapas normal setelah dua minggu yang berat. Ia merasa lega, tetapi di saat yang sama, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Ayo kita menjenguk Naruto!" ajak Gaara yang disambut dengan anggukan mantap oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke menatap pemandangan itu, lalu teringat pada latar ponsel Naruto.

Anak Laki-laki itu pasti akan sangat gembira.

** Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Koridor rumah sakit dipenuhi oleh suara berisik teman-teman Naruto di Konoha High School. Orochimaru menggiring mereka semua ke dalam satu barisan dan meminta untuk tidak ribut, namun percuma. Mereka sudah begitu bersemangat untuk bisa melihat Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatap mereka semua dari belakang sambil tersenyum simpul. Anak-anak ini pasti merupakan kado yang indah untuk Naruto yang baru saja membuka mata setelah dua minggu tertidur.

Dari arah berlawanan, Shikamaru berjalan dengan minuman ringan di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat rombongan itu. Matanya terbelalak, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hai, Shikamaru!" Ino segera melambai dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih bengong. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," jawab Shikamaru ragu, lalu menatap semua anak yang nyengir senang. Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru tersenyum. "Naruto pasti senang sekali bisa melihat kalian lagi."

Sekilas, pandangan Shikamaru menangkap Sasuke yang berusaha untuk tidak terlihat di belakang Orochimaru. Semua perhatian segera teralih padanya.

"Ah, harusnya Sasuke duluan yang bertemu Naruto!" seru Ino, disambut meriah oleh anak-anak. Semua mendorong Sasuke hingga anak laki-laki itu sekarang berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum kaku, lalu mengangguk. "Ayo."

Harusnya, Sasuke bersyukur karena Shikamaru masih memperbolehkannya bertemu Naruto. Shikamaru benar-benar anak yang baik. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke berpikir aneh-aneh tentangnya dulu.

Dengan hati berdebar kencang, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke ruangan berpendingin udara itu. Naruto tampak sedang menonton televisi, kepalanya dibalut perban cokelat. Mendadak, dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini melihat Naruto. Bayangan Naruto tergolek berlumur darah di pangkuannya masih memenuhi otaknya.

"Naruto, lihat siapa yang datang."

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara Shikamaru. Ia menatap Shikamaru, lalu terbelalak saat melihat kerumunan orang di belakangnya.

"Hai,.." sapa Sasuke, setengah mati berusaha supaya tak terdengar gugup. Namun, mata Naruto sudah menghipnotisnya seperti dulu.

Mata Shapphire itu menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih kepada Shikamaru.

"Siapa, Shika?" tanyanya, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke polos. "Apa kita kenal?"Jika ada lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu, maka inilah tepatnya. Mendadak, Sasuke merasa seperti sedang syuting sinetron. Sebentar lagi pasti ada sutradara yang berteriak 'cut' dan memarahinya karena akting terkejutnya kurang maksimal.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang seperti sama terkejutnya. Mulut anak laki-laki itu membuka dan menutup, seolah mencari momen yang tepat untuk mengatakan 'jangan bercanda'. Namun, Naruto tidak seperti sedang bercanda. Anak Laki-laki itu tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Naruto, mereka... teman sekelas kita." Shikamaru tersadar dari kekagetannya. "Kamu tidak ingat?"

"Teman sekelas?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, lalu menelengkan kepala. "Memangnya kita pernah sekolah formal bukannya kita selalu homeschooling Shika?"

Seketika, semua orang saling tatap ngeri. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menatap Naruto nanar, berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa amnesia hanyalah penyakit yang ada di sinetron saat mereka butuh memanjangkan episode. Penyakit yang tidak terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Namun, ini terjadi. Ini terjadi pada orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Pada orang yang dicintainya

Pada Narutonya...

** Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Menurut dokter Tsunade, otak Naruto mengalami trauma. Ia mengalami amnesia sebagian, ingatannya terhenti pada tiga tahun lalu. Itu sebabnya ia bisa mengenali Shikamaru, tetapi tidak pada teman-temannya.

Ini sungguh ironis. Di saat semua temannya mendekatinya, ia malah menjauh. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir ini yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah begitu senang Naruto bisa sadar, rupanya anak Laki-laki itu masih harus mengalami musibah lain. Kadang, Shikamaru merasa, hidup ini benar-benar tidak adil padanya, terutama pada Naruto.

Ponsel di sakunya tahu-tahu bergetar. Shikamaru mengeluarkannya, lalu membaca pesan singkat yang muncul di sana.

 **' We're on our way there.'**

Shikamaru mendesah membaca pesan dari ayahnya. Kedua orangtuanya akhirnya sampai di Jepang. Mereka sudah mendengar semuanya dari Minato. Shikamaru harusnya bersyukur mereka tidak menyalahkannya, malah menganggapnya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi Naruto. Namun, Shikamaru tidak merasa demikian. Ia merasa seperti seorang laki-laki yang gagal menepati janjinya sendiri.

Sebuah botol air mineral tahu-tahu masuk ke pandangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap botol itu, lalu mendongak. Kiba ada di hadapannya, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Sepertinya senpai tidak sempat minum." Kiba memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru yang kusam dan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah.

Shikamaru menerima botol itu, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Arigato."

Masih sambil menatap Shikamaru, Kiba duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini, mereka berada di taman rumah sakit. Tadi, saat Kiba hendak menjenguk Naruto, ia melihat Shikamaru di sini, sedang termenung menatap air mancur di tengah taman.

"Senpai baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

Shikamaru menatap Kiba, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Setelah mengatakannya, Shikamaru kembali menatap kosong air mancur yang menari-nari. Hati Kiba terasa sakit saat melihatnya. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya sadar, kalau selama ini anak laki-laki itu menanggung beban yang teramat berat seorang diri. Sekarang setelah Kiba tahu, ia ingin Shikamaru membagi beban itu padanya. Namun, Kiba tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Naruto dan aku sama-sama lahir di rumah sakit ini." Shikamaru tahu-tahu bicara, seolah paham isi hati Kiba. "Dia lahir lebih dulu. Waktu itu, dokter menyadari keanehan dalam diri Naruto dan menemukan penyakitnya."

Kiba mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Orangtuaku dan orangtua Naruto bersahabat sejak lama. Saat kelahiran Naruto, Orangtuaku ikut berada disana termasuk saat Dokter Tsunade memvonis Naruto terkena penyakit itu"

"Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku lahir dengan golongan darah yang sama langkanya. Semenjak itu, orangtua kami menyiapkan masa depan kami. Kami akan dibesarkan bersama, Agar dapat berakhir bersama. Naruto adalah penggambaran seorang 'Hime', dan aku adalah pangerannya. Aku akan selalu ada untuk Naruto," lanjut Shikamaru.

Mata Kiba melebar, hampir tak memercayai cerita Shikamaru. "Orangtua Senpai kan bisa juga mendonorkan darahnya untuk Naruto Senpai. Kenapa harus Senpai?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Sayangnya, golongan darah orangtuaku A dan B negatif. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika golongan darahku akan AB negatif, Oleh karena itu mereka merasa jika aku dan Naruto... berjodoh."

Kiba ikut menatap kosong air mancur, bingung dengan segala informasi baru itu. "Tapi... bukannya AB itu bisa didonorkan pada semua golongan darah?"

"Itu memang teorinya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak relevan," jelas Shikamaru, membuat Kiba mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ternyata... rumit sekali ya," gumamnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka ini alasan di balik semuanya.

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak ada masalah dengan semua ini. Aku menyayangi Naruto, Sangat menyayanginya malah. Dia sudah seperti adik yang tidak pernah aku punya. Dia pun begitu. Sampai akhirnya... kami masuk sekolah itu,Konoha High School." Shikamaru tersenyum pahit. "Sampai akhirnya kami menemukan kebahagiaan kami masing-masing.

"Kenapa..." Kiba mengambil jeda sejenak. "Kenapa kalian tidak terus terang dari awal?"

Shikamaru mendesah. "Seumur hidupnya, Naruto cuma tahu jika dia itu spesial. Dia cuma lihat apa yang namanya teman dari film. Saat dia mencoba mencari teman dengan masuk sekolah formal, dia jadi tahu, kalau satu-satunya cara untuk punya teman adalah dengan menjadi normal. Kata 'spesial' berbalik menyerang dia. Gara-gara tidak ikut ospek dan tidak pernah olahraga, dia jadi dianggap seperti 'Hime' dan tidak seorang pun berani mendekati dia dari awal sekolah."

Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak. "Naruto terlanjur mempunyai image itu, dan dia takut kalau orang tahu kondisinya, mereka malah akan menganggapnya aneh. Makanya Naruto tidak berusaha mencari teman lagi dan lupa soal itu, sampai dia bertemu dengan Niisanmu. Setelah kenal dengan Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto jadi ingat lagi tujuan utamanya masuk sekolah itu. Dia jadi kembali ingin terlihat normal, tetapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk pelan, teringat saat Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan saat tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari setelah mencoba berolahraga.

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan orang lemah yang selalu butuh bantuan. Pada akhirnya, Naruto cuma akan terus-menerus ingat kalau dia punya penyakit," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Tapi... Setidaknya kalian bisa berterus terang padaku dan Sasuke Niisan? Kami tidak akan pernah menganggap Naruto Senpai aneh kalau tahu yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau pernah melihat seseorang menangis darah? 'Literally' ?" tanya Shikamaru, membuat Kiba terdiam. "Exactly. Naruto terlalu takut Sasuke akan merasa jijik dan mundur kalau tahu kondisinya. Selain itu, Naruto juga takut dia malah menjadi beban untuk Sasuke yang sedang belajar."Kiba menatap Shikamaru lama. "Kalau Senpai? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Gomen Kiba" sesal Shikamaru. "Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu dari awal, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya."

Kiba menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu masalahnya sepelik ini. Yang ia tahu, Shikamaru dan Naruto adalah pasangan bangsawan di sekolahnya, yang tidak mau bergaul dengan siapa pun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada alasan

menyedihkan di baliknya. Orang kaya memang sombong, harusnya itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan.

"Seharusnya memang kami tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah itu." Shikamaru mulai menjambak rambut. "Seharusnya kami tetap pada takdir kami. Cuma mengenal satu sama lain."

"Begitu?" Kiba mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergetar. "Kakak menyesal?"

Shikamaru menatap Kiba lama, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu lagi."

Saat ini, isi kepala Shikamaru seperti terbagi menjadi dua. Ia menyesal masuk sekolah itu karena membahayakan Naruto, namun di sisi lain, ia tidak menyesal karena masuk sekolah itu mempertemukannya dengan Kiba.

"Kakak bisa mengambil hikmah dari musibah ini," kata Kiba, membuat Shikamaru kembali menatapnya.

"Kalau Naruto meninggal, hikmah apa yang bisa aku ambil?" tanya Shikamaru tajam.

"Kakak bisa mulai dengan bersyukur." Kiba tersenyum lembut. Naruto senpai masih hidup. Dan dia sekarang punya teman-teman yang mau menerimanya."

Shikamaru menatap Kiba lama, lalu kembali menerawang pada air mancur. Kemarin, teman-temannya dengan sabar memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto. Tak satu pun di antara mereka yang tampaki tidak ikhlas. Semuanya tersenyum ceria walaupun Naruto sama sekali tak mengingat mereka. Mungkin, apa yang selama ini Shikamaru dan Naruto percayai tentang teman-temannya salah. Mungkin, Shikamaru dan Naruto telah meremehkan teman-temannya.

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggung, lalu menengadah. Langit sore ini tampak cerah. Hujan tidak akan turun dalam waktu dekat. Ia tidak bisa menangis.

"Kakak benar-benar baik." Kiba menatap Shikamaru. "Kenapa bisa ada orang sebaik Kakak?"

Air mata Shikamaru mengalir juga. Kiba salah. Ia bukan orang baik. Ia hanya anak laki-laki bodoh yang mengacaukan segalanya. Dan di antara segala kekacauan ini, ia masih mengharapkan hal-hal egois.

Ia bukan orang baik.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Sasuke melangkah ke arah kamar Naruto dengan perasaan senang. Seikat bunga lily segat tergenggam di tangannya. Tadi siang, ia mendapatkan kabar baik dari Kurenai. Para donatur sepakat untuk memberikan beasiswa bagi kedua siswa yang membutuhkan. Itu artinya, Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

Walaupun Naruto tak akan ingat soal hari ini, namun Sasuke akan membantunya. Hari ini, Sasuke akan membantu anak Laki-laki itu mengingat dirinya dan apa yang pernah mereka jalani bersama.

Dada Sasuke terasa berdebar saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Rasanya seperti memulai semuanya dari awal. Namun, Sasuke tidak akan keberatan. Sasuke akan melakukan apa pun supaya anak Laki-laki itu bisa mengingatnya.

Tangan Sasuke sudah terangkat, bermaksud mendorong pintu itu, saat pintunya terbuka. Begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke melangkah mundur.

Minato menatap Sasuke bingung, lalu detik berikutnya, ia paham. Shikamaru sudah menceritakan semua tentang Sasuke. "Saya..." Sasuke tergagap. "Saya minta maaf, Minato-san. Karena saya, Naruto..."

"Kamu tidak bersalah. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Minato, membuat Sasuke menatapnya. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa soal Naruto. Ini semua kesalahan kami sebagai orang tua terutama saya. Sebagai ayah, saya tidak becus menjaganya. Kamu jangan pernah merasa bersalah."

Sasuke menatap Minato lama, lalu menurut saat pria itu menarik lengannya dan membuatnya duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit.

Minato duduk di sampingnya, lalu mendesah. "Dulu, saya sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menimpakan tanggung jawab besar ke pundak anak laki-laki kecil. Saya begitu yakin anak laki-laki itu bisa menjaga Naruto, hingga saya memercayakan Naruto sepenuhnya padanya. Saya sangat berdosa."

Mata Sasuke melebar, tahu Minato sedang membicarakan Shikamaru. Kiba sudah menceritakan semuanya semalam.

"Sekarang, saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kami akan menjaganya" kata Minato lagi, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata teduhnya. "Saya yakin kamu sudah tahu tentang keadaan Naruto saat ini?"

"Ha'i Minato-san" jawab Sasuke, tidak berani menatap Minato. "Kalau begitu, biarkan semua tetap seperti ini."

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepala, menatap Minato yang telah menatapnya serius. "Maksud Minato-san?"

"Biarkan dia mengingat hal-hal yang seperlunya saja." Minato berucap lagi, membuat Sasuke menganga. "Kamu paham maksud saya, kan?"

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa lemas. Otaknya bisa mencerna perkataan Minato, namun hatinya menolak untuk memercayainya.

"Saat ini, otak Naruto tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal yang berat. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengalami stres." Minato melanjutkan. "Jika dia dipaksa mengingatmu, dia akan kembali bersedih."

Sasuke menatap bunga lily di tangannya kosong.

"Ini bukan soal kaya atau miskin. Ini soal kesehatannya." Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Dan, saya dengar kamu juga sedang mengejar cita-citamu. Itu yang penting untuk kalian sekarang. Masa depan."

Cengkeraman Sasuke pada batang bunga lily semakin erat. Minato memang benar. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah masa depannya.

Namun, ia tidak tahu, apa ia menginginkan masa depan tanpa ada Naruto didalamnya.

* * *

To Be Continue

Tara Note : Bagaimana untuk chap ini...? #FYI untuk voting kemarin yang menang Just Friend?Maybe walaupun hanya selisih beberapa vote. Jadi sesuai janji Tara Selesai I FOR YOU ini Tara akan mulai mengupdate Just Friend?Maybe.

Selesai itu baru Tara akan mengupdate The Time (400 Years Ago). ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**I FOR YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba**

 **FF Remake**

 **Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

'Cklek

'Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi saat melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sasuke muncul dari sana dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Hai. Boleh aku masuk?"

Walaupun masih tampak bingung, Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke menarik kursi, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih sedikit pusing," jawab Naruto, lantas mengernyit, seperti berusaha mengingat. "Kamu..."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke buru-buru menjawab. "Teman sekelasmu."

"Ah." Naruto mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengamati seragam dan ransel Sasuke. "Kamu sekolah di sekolah elite itu?"

Senyum Sasuke mengembang, merindukan Naruto yang naif seperti ini. Namun, tidak seperti saat awal mereka berjumpa, Sasuke tidak sakit hati mendengarnya.

"Iya. Aneh?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau pasti anak genius," komentar Naruto, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Naruto lantas menatap ke arah pintu. "Yang lain kemana?"

"Akan menyusul nanti" jawab Sasuke segera. "Aku ke sini lebih dulu karena... aku ingin buru-buru pulang dan belajar. Teman-teman yang lain terlalu sibuk untuk memilih oleh-oleh yang akan mereka bawa"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil mengamati tangan Sasuke. "Kau tidak membawa apa-apa?"

"Aku kan miskin." Sasuke tersenyum miring. "tidak ada uang untuk membelikanmu apa-apa. Aku hanya membawa doa saja."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Setelah merekam senyum itu dalam ingatannya, Sasuke membasahi bibir dan bangkit. "Hn. Aku balik dulu. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, aku tidak boleh santai-santai."

"Good luck" kata Naruto, masih memamerkan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing yang ada pada kedua pipi Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, berusaha menghindari wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat manis itu. "Cepat sembuh, Naru."

"Ha'i, Arigato ne."

Sasuke mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. Setiap langkahnya terasa amat berat, seolah terikat pada bongkahan batu seberat satu ton. Ia tahu, ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Setelah ini, ia tak akan bertemu Naruto lagi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat keluar ruangan. Sasuke menoleh, lalu menatap Naruto. "Semangat Ujian akhirnya ya. Kau pasti bisa."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu melangkah ke luar dan menutup pintu sambil menghela napas berat. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat bahwa mereka berpisah dengan cara yang kejam seperti ini. Naruto sudah melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Takdir membuatnya harus melupakan segala kenangan yang pernah mereka buat bersama.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, lantas tersadar bahwa Shikamaru sudah ada di sampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam kopi kaleng.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru penuh penyesalan. "Gomen Shikamaru, atas segalanya."

"Tidak masalah." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kalau kau masih Merasa bersalah juga, bayar dengan Ujian akhir nanti"

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau berhasil lulus dengan nilai paling tinggi, baru aku akan memaafkanmu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. "Itu sama saja dengan kau memaaafkan aku sekarang."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Shikamaru. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. "Semoga berhasil," kata Shikamaru lagi. "Aku tau kau bisa."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkah pergi dengan langkah beratnya. Sasuke tahu Shikamaru masih mengawasi punggungnya.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh kepada Shikamaru. "Aku tahu permintaanku aneh. Tapi... tolong jaga Naruto. Cuma kau satu-satunya yang bisa. Aku percaya padamu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Walaupun Sasuke tidak memintanya, ia akan menjaga Naruto. Itu adalah tugasnya. Setelah Sasuke menghilang di koridor sebelah, Shikamaru mendorong pintu kamar Naruto. Sepintas, ia melihat buket lily segar di tempat sampah depan kamar Naruto, Dahinya berkerut bingung.

'Aneh sekali...' Kemudian Shikamaru masuk kamar inap Naruto

Cklek

"Naru, tadi..."

Kata-kata Shikamaru terhenti saat ia melihat Naruto. Anak Laki-laki itu sedang terisak hebat. Shikamaru segera berderap ke arahnya.

"Naru, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik. "Kepalamu sakit lagi? Aku panggilkan dokter ya..."

Naruto menggeleng di tengah isakannya. Tangannya mencengkeram baju pasien di bagian dada dengan erat. Shikamaru menatap anak Laki-laki itu bingung. Naruto tidak pernah menangis saat ia kesakitan secara harfiah. Ia hanya pernah menangis seperti ini saat hatinya yang sakit.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah pintu. Apa mungkin...

"Naru... kamu... sudah ingat?"

Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Shikamaru segera memeluknya, pening sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Shika..." isak Naruto pilu.

Semalam, saat Naruto mendadak demam tinggi, Naruto bermimpi. Sebagian demi sebagian ingatannya tentang Sasuke kembali. Dan saat Naruto akhirnya terjaga di tengah malam dengan sebagian kenangan itu, Naruto memutuskan.

Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menyangka ia lupa. Supaya Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah. Supaya Sasuke bisa meneruskan hidupnya dan meraih masa depannya dengan tenang. Seperti inilah Naruto akan mengganti apa yang telah ia hancurkan dulu.

Naruto tak peduli kalau ia sendiri yang harus merasa sakit.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Hari pertama Ujian Nasional, semua anak kelas dua belas sibuk bukan kepalang. Sebagian mulut berkomat-kamit menghafal isi buku cetak sementara yang lain merapal doa. Hanya Sasuke yang tampak tenang di bangkunya, menyerut pensil yang sudah tajam.

Walaupun tampak tenang dari luar, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit gugup. Walaupun ia yakin usahanya selama ini akan berbuah manis, kali ini ia berjuang bukan hanya untuknya sendiri. Ia berjuang untuk Naruto, yang telah menaruh harapan besar padanya walaupun anak Laki-laki itu mungkin tidak ingat. Ia ada di sini sekarang, dengan tekad seperti ini, dengan mengorbankan seorang Naruto. Ia tak akan membiarkannya kecewa.

Ingatannya lantas terbang pada kejadian seminggu lalu. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Sasuke segera masuk kamar dan menangis habis-habisan. Apa yang Minato katakan benar-benar menyadarkannya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk memulai hidup baru, di mana tidak ada seorang berengsek seperti Sasuke di dalamnya. Anak Laki-laki itu tidak mengalami jatuh cinta, jadi ia tidak akan sakit hati. Ia mungkin tidak akan tertawa, namun ia juga tidak akan menangis.

Sasuke akan menanggung semua beban ini sendiri. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto tidak ingat tentang mereka. Yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang adalah meneruskan hidupnya dan kembali menggapai cita-citanya. Ia akan menjadi orang yang bisa berdiri di depan Naruto dengan bangga.

Dua orang pengawas yang masuk kelas menyadarkan Sasuke. Salah satu pensilnya sekarang nyaris habis tak bersisa. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu menghela napas.

** Mrs Tara Fujitatsu **

"Selamat ya Niisan, sudah selesai ujian akhirnya."

Sasuke menatap Kiba yang datang membawa secangkir teh hijau, lalu tersenyum. "Arigato."

Sambil menatap Sasuke menyeruput teh hijau buatannya, Kiba mengamatinya. Selama beberapa minggu ini, ia sama sekali belum menyinggung soal Naruto. Ia takut hal itu akan membuat Sasuke kehilangan fokus pada Ujian Akhir.

"Niisan, katanya Naruto Senpai sudah mulai membaik kondisinya."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak saat mendengar nama itu, namun segera berlagak tenang. "Oh ya? Syukurlah."

"Niisan tidak mau menjenguk Naruto senpai?" tanya Kiba. Terakhir kali Sasuke menjenguk Naruto, Niisannya pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Kiba tahu ia menangis semalaman, lalu berakhir dengan belajar hingga pagi. Setelah itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih giat daripada yang sudah-sudah. Tak sedetik pun waktunya terbuang dengan tidak memegang buku.

" Naruto Senpai mungkin tidak ingat Niisan yang dulu." Kiba berkata lagi. "Tapi dia akan kenal Niisan yang sekarang. Mungkin dia akan senang kalau Niisan cerita soal sekolah dan Ujian Akhir tadi."

Sasuke menatap kosong gelas di genggamannya. Ia sudah membuat janji pada Minato untuk tidak menemui Naruto lagi. Lagi pula, ia tidak yakin apa ingin anak Laki-laki itu melihatnya lagi. Mungkin saja Naruto merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat orang asing sepertinya.

'Orang asing'. Hati Sasuke mendadak terasa nyeri.

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke membelokkan topik. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Shikamaru?"

Kiba segera salah tingkah. "Aku... hanya berkirim pesan sekali tadi pagi."

Sasuke menatap Kiba penuh selidik.

"Aku tanya kabar Naruto Senpai, kok," kilah Kiba.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggung. Walaupun ia dan Kiba sudah tahu tentang Naruto dan Shikamaru, namun tetap saja mereka tidak punya kesempatan. Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kalau ingin bersama Shikamaru, maka Kiba harus menerima Naruto. Itu artinya tidak ada kencan berdua. Jika pun ada, Kiba harus terima jika Shikamaru mendapat panggilan dari Naruto. Sampai kapan pun, Kiba tidak akan pernah menjadi prioritas bagi Shikamaru.

"Kamu tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka, kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kamu terima?"

"Aku..." Kiba menggigit bibir. "Aku tahu pasti berat. Tapi aku akan berusaha ikhlas."

Saat melihat Shikamaru kemarin, Kiba sudah memutuskan. Ia akan berada di samping Shikamaru kapan pun ia membutuhkan. Ia berjanji akan memberi Shikamaru keleluasaan untuk selalu menjaga Naruto. Ia tahu ia bisa memercayai Shikamaru.

"Kamu sudah besar." Sasuke mengacak rambut Kiba. "Kamu bisa memutuskan sendiri mana yang baik buatmu."

Kiba menatap Sasuke, lalu mengangguk dengan senyum. "Niisan sendiri?"

"Aku? Kamu tahu aku bisa apa." Sasuke mengela napas. "Aku bisa dilupakan."

Selama beberapa saat, Kiba menatap Niisannya yang seperti kehilangan energi. Kiba juga baru sadar, tubuh Niisannya semakin kurus. Beberapa minggu terakhir, ia terlalu banyak belajar hingga kurang tidur.

"Sasu-nii, aku yakin Niisan pasti menemukan kebahagiaan Niisan. Suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke menatap Kiba, lalu mengangguk.

Suatu saat nanti.

** Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Anak Laki-laki itu tampak sudah rapi, duduk di ranjang sambil memandang keluar jendela. Shikamaru melangkah masuk sambil menarik sebuah koper. Hari ini, Naruto akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Semua sesi terapinya sudah selesai dan ia diperbolehkan untuk kembali beraktivitas.

"Naru, sudah siap? Aku akan membereskan barang-barangmu dulu ya."

Shikamaru membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Naruto. Sementara ia melakukan itu, Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Shika, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Naruto pelan.

"Shikamaru mendengus, geli. "What? Are you gonna dump me or something?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, jadi tangan Shikamaru berhenti bekerja. Ia menoleh dan mengernyit kepada Naruto yang sudah menatapnya sedih.

Sadar ada sesuatu yang benar-benar serius, Shikamaru bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Shikamaru," ucap Naruto pelan. "Selama 17 tahun ini, pasti berat kan?"

Mata Shikamaru melebar. "Ngomong apa kamu Naru..?"

"Aku baru sadar, kalau selama 17 tahun ini, kamu selalu ada di sisi aku." Air mata sudah menggenang di mata Naruto. "Selama itu juga, aku menganggap keberadaanmu sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya aku punya. Padahal, sama sekali tidak begitu."

Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Aku egois sekali, kan?" tanya Naruto, setetes air matanya jatuh. "Aku orang paling egois di dunia. Aku mengambil hakmu sebagai manusia. Aku mengambil kebebasanmu Shika."

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Tidak Naru..."

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan perasaanmu. Memikirkan apa yang kamu mau perbuat dalam hidup kamu. Karena selama ini seluruh hidup kamu adalah tentang aku."

Shikamaru menatap ke arah lain, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Setelah semua kejadian ini, aku baru sadar, kalau selama ini aku sudah membuatmu mengorbankan segalanya." Tanpa sadar, Naruto meraba tanda pengenal yang masih ia pakai.

"Maaf aja tidak akan cukup bukan Shika?"

"Jangan minta maaf, Naru. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Ini memang tanggung jawabku. Aku yang bersedia menjagamu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kamu harusnya menjaga seseorang yang kau cintai, dan orang itu bukan aku. Dan aku benci diriku sendiri yang membuatmu tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Jangan bilang begitu..."

"Shika. Aku tidak bisa menahan kamu selamanya," lanjut Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menatapnya. "Sudah saatnya aku melepasmu."

Selama beberapa saat, Shikamaru terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa Naruto hanya sedang labil, atau ia benar-benar mengatakannya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang selama ini ia anggap mustahil. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berani memimpikannya.

"Tidak...!" Shikamaru akhirnya berkata. "Walaupun kamu memaksa, aku tidak bisa. Cuma aku yang bisa menjagamu, Naru."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tou-san bisa."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Tousan,Kaasan juga orangtuamu, dan kami sudah sepakat. Aku,Tou-san serta Kaasan akan pindah ke Amerika," kata Naruto membuat mata Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Di sana ada lebih banyak donor AB negatif dan faktor lebih mudah didapat dibanding di sini. Penanganan von Willebrand pun lebih tanggap. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang aku. Aku juga akan melanjutkan sekolah di sana."

Shikamaru masih tidak memercayai pendengarannya. "Kamu... mau pindah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kamu bisa bebas menentukan jalanmu sendiri, dan tentunya kamu bisa bebas mencintai orang yang kamu pilih."

Seumur hidupnya, Shikamaru tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah siap jika pun harus bersama dengan Naruto selamanya. Sekarang, saat Naruto mengatakan akan melepasnya, Shikamaru tidak merasa senang. Ia memang sedikit merasa lega, tetapi sebagian besar dari dirinya mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Ia takut anak Laki-laki itu tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Naruto melepas kalung yang selama ini ia kenakan, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Shikamaru. "Dengan ini, aku secara resmi melepasmu. Nara~ Shikamaru~"

Shikamaru menatap nanar kalung itu. Kalung yang sudah dikenakan Naruto sejak lama. Tangan Shikamaru yang gemetar menggapainya, dan begitu ia menggenggam kalung itu, seluruh kenangan berkelebat cepat di benaknya, membuat tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

"Gomen Shika..." Naruto pun ikut terisak.

Shikamaru segera menarik Naruto ke pelukannya. Naruto adalah saudara Laki-laki yang tak pernah ia punya. Salah satu dari sedikit hartanya. Saat Naruto melepasnya pergi, ada bagian dari dirinya yang ikut pergi juga. Shikamaru tidak bisa menerima penawaran itu tanpa merasa terluka.

"Maaf..."

Tak bisa menjawabnya, Shikamaru memeluk Naruto semakin erat. Naruto adalah bagian penting dari hidupnya, dan selalu akan seperti itu.

"Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan bukan" kata Shikamaru di sela isaknya.

Naruto mengangguk. Sampai kapan pun, nomor Shikamaru selalu akan menjadi nomor satu di ponselnya.

Sampai kapan pun.

To Be Continue


	17. Chapter 17 END

**I FOR YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: BL. Shounen,Typo ,Masih Author baru**

 **SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba**

 **FF Remake**

 **Original By Orizuka dengan judul yang sama ;)**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Kiba menatap sayuran yang sudah tercacah. Hari ini, ia bermaksud membuat tumis sayur, namun pikirannya yang kusut membuatnya salah memotong sayuran.

Kiba meletakkan pisau, lalu menghejla napas. Melihat sayuran yang tercacah ini membuatnya teringat kepada Shikamaru saat pertama kali datang ke rumahnya. Saat itu, Shikamaru masih terlihat seperti remaja kaya kebanyakan yang tak memiliki banyak masalah. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan, semua orang berubah. Semuanya menjadi dewasa.

Mungkin, hanya Kiba sendiri yang belum. Kemarin saat berniat untuk menjenguk Naruto, ia tak sengaja melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru berpelukan sambil menangis. Pemandangan itu begitu menyesakkan baginya, membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang keputusannya. Ia tidak bisa dinomorduakan. Hatinya terlalu sakit melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru bersama. Seperti, ia bukan berada di dunia yang sama dengan kedua orang itu. Selamanya ia tak akan bisa memasuki dunia itu.

Tahu-tahu, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu segera melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mulut Kiba segera ternganga saat melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Halo, Kiba" sapa Shikamaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Sudah terlalu lama Kiba tidak melihat senyum itu.

" Shikamaru Senpai..?" Kiba segera linglung. "Kenapa...?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Shikamaru, membuat Kiba segera mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk.

"Senpai... mau minum apa? Aku buatin jus ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, Kiba buru-buru melangkah ke arah dapur, tanpa benar-benar bermaksud untuk membuatkan minum. Setelah apa yang ia lihat kemarin, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana di depan anak laki-laki itu.

Dengan kepala penuh akan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan kepada Shikamaru, Kiba mengambil buah dan memotongnya yang kemudian baru dia masukkan kedalam blender. Dulu, saat ia memberi Shikamaru minuman ini, Shikamaru sangat menyukainya. Sebenarnya, kemarin Kiba juga membawakan Shikamaru jus, namun ia tak jadi memberikannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di kursi depan kamar Naruto.

TAK

Tempat jus itu tahu-tahu muncul di meja sampingnya. Kiba menatap termos itu kaget, tetapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, tangan Shikamaru memeluknya dari belakang. Mendadak, Kiba merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Maaf, Kiba, karena selama ini aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk."

Kiba tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Detak jantungnya sekarang mengalami percepatan gila-gilaan hingga membuat dadanya berdentum-dentum.

"Sekarang, kau tidak harus mengkhawatirkan apa pun lagi." Shikamaru mempererat rengkuhannya. "Satu-satunya orang yang akan aku jaga sekarang adalah kau Kiba."

"T..tapi Naruto Senpai...?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Naruto... sudah melepasku," jawab Shikamaru dengan suara pelan, membuat mata Kiba melebar. "Dia pindah ke Amerika bersama kedua orangtuanya, tempat dia bisa hidup lebih nyaman dibandingkan di sini. Di sana, dia tidak membutuhkanku."

Kiba memutar badan, lalu menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. "Senpai... serius?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Sekarang, aku tidak akan pergi tiba-tiba lagi. Waktuku semua ada untukmu."

Alih-alih senang, Kiba merasa khawatir. "Senpai tidak apa-apa dengan ini?"

"Awalnya aku ragu Kiba. Aku tidak mau merasa bahagia sendiri. Nyaman sendiri. Tapi, setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku yakin ini yang terbaik buatku dan Naruto." Shikamaru menatap Kiba. "Juga buat kita."

Selama beberapa saat, Kiba hanya menatap Shikamaru, mencari kebenaran melalui matanya. Kiba ingin percaya, namun kata-kata Shikamaru terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya. Shikamaru sendiri merasa inilah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan. Satu-satunya orang yang muncul di kepalanya saat Naruto melepaskannya adalah anak Laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Kau boleh percaya aku sekarang." Shikamaru tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai kepala Kiba lembut. "I'm all yours."

Alih-alih bahagia, Kiba malah mendengus, geli mendengar kata-kata gombal itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhir yang indah seperti ini begitu tak terduga. Kiba mencoba untuk tidak mencubit pipinya sendiri di depan Shikamaru.

Mendadak, Kiba teringat sesuatu.

"Senpai bilang, Naruto Senpai pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Kiba, membuat Shikamaru mengangguk. "Naru senpai sudah pindah?"

Shikamaru tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Sudah tadi pagi."

Senyum bahagia di wajah Shikamaru dan Kiba perlahan memudar. Mereka saling tatap, tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun ingin. Mereka tidak bisa membaginya pada dua orang yang mereka sayangi.

Karena tidak seperti mereka, dua orang itu tidak memiliki akhir yang indah.

** Mrs Tara Fujitatsu **

Sasuke melangkah mantap menuju kamar Naruto. Setelah semua ujian selesai, ia ingin membaginya dengan anak itu. Kiba benar. Walaupun Naruto tak mengingat dirinya yang dulu, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengannya sebagai seorang teman.

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit setiap mengingat kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia sebatas 'teman sekelas'. Namun, Sasuke bertekad untuk membiarkan Naruto melupakannya, supaya semuanya lebih mudah untuk anak Laki-laki itu jalani. Ia tak harus mengingat perpisahan dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang pernah Sasuke keluarkan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Tangan dan kakinya terasa dingin, jantungnya pun berdebar keras. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak melihat anak Laki-laki itu. Rasa rindu terlalu membuncah hingga menyesakkan dadanya.

"Mencari siapa..?"

Tangan Sasuke yang sudah terangkat untuk meraih kenop pintu segera turun. Sasuke menoleh, lalu mendapati seorang perawat di sampingnya.

"Naruto, Suster."

"Ah, Naruto-kun sudah pulang dari beberapa hari lalu," kata perawat itu, membuat Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, baru tahu. "Dia sudah selesai terapi. Sudah sehat lagi. Ingatannya pun sudah pulih."

Jantung Sasuke terasa mencelos. "A-apa, Sus? Ingatannya sudah kembali?"

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Sehari setelah ia sadar, ingatannya langsung kembali, kok."

"Sehari...?" Sasuke bergumam, berusaha mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Namun sekeras apa pun ia berusaha meyakinkan diri, hari di mana ia hanya berdua dengan Naruto adalah hari kedua setelah ia sadar. "Jadi..."

"Saya dengar dia sudah berangkat ke Amerika," kata perawat itu lagi. "Naruto-kun bersama kedua orangtuanya pindah ke sana. Katanya akan melanjutkan sekolah disana."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut perawat itu seperti menamparnya keras-keras. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus lebih terkejut dengan kenyataan mana: Naruto berpura-pura lupa atau meninggalkannya ke Amerika.

"Memang Naruto tidak bilang sama teman-temannya, ya?" Perawat itu bersimpati melihat Sasuke yang tampak benar-benar terpukul.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Eh, Shikamaru. Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Sasuke segera memutar kepala begitu perawat itu menyebut nama Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu ada di belakangnya, menatapnya kosong.

Menyadari suasana yang jadi tidak enak, perawat tadi buru-buru pergi. Sasuke masih menatap Shikamaru geram, kedua tangannya terkepal di samping paha.

"Silakan jika kau ingin memukulku semaumu." Shikamaru membuka mulut. "Tapi ini semua keinginan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban siapa-siapa lagi."

"Kau tau jika Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Gomen" sesal Shikamaru. "Tapi itu yang terbaik. Naruto tidak mau jika kau merasa bersalah."

"BRENGSEK...!" Sasuke meninju tembok di sampingnya, berusaha menumpahkan segala emosi yang memenuhi dadanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, orang-orang biasanya tumbuh dewasa secara perlahan-lahan," kata Shikamaru. "Naruto hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru nanar.

"Dia pergi ke Amerika agar dia dapat melepaskan aku," lanjut Shikamaru. "Di sana, dia tidak akan memerlukan aku. Tidak seperti di sini, di sana banyak donor AB negatif dan penanganan von Willebrand sangat tanggap."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas, berusaha untuk mengerti jalan pikir Naruto. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Kejadian ini sudah mendewasakan anak Laki-laki itu, lebih cepat daripada apa pun. Namun, apa itu artinya ia sudah melepaskan Sasuke juga?

"Dia pergi agar dapat belajar mandiri, tidak tergantung dengan orang lain. Setelah bertemu denganmu, dia juga jadi sadar cita-citanya, dan dia di sana akan bersekolah jurusan desain" kata Shikamaru lagi. "Jadi jangan pikir jika Naruto pergi karena ingin meninggalkanmu. Karena dia tidak bisa membebanimu, jadi inilah satu-satunya cara supaya dia terus mengingatmu. Mengejar cita-citanya sendiri."

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, masih belum bisa menerima. "Kenapa... dia harus menjalani ini sendirian? Kenapa dia yang harus menanggung semua bebannya?"

"Mungkin karena selama ini dia merasa jadi beban bagi semua orang," jawab Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke melotot. "Ini saatnya dia untuk melepas beban itu."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru lama, lalu mendesah. Sampai beberapa minggu lalu, Naruto yang dikenalnya adalah anak Laki-laki kaya yang manja dan polos. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kalau ingin dia bahagia, kau harusnya jangan menyesali keputusannya," kata Shikamaru. "Sebaliknya, kau harus mendukungnya supaya bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Bukan begitu?"

Sasuke melempar pandangan ke arah taman rumah sakit yang hijau. Ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Saat ini, Naruto sedang berusaha hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Naruto pasti memiliki alasan untuk tidak memberi tahunya, dan Sasuke akan menghormati keputusan itu.

Namun, Sasuke pun akan berjuang dengan caranya sendiri.

END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

3 Years Later

* * *

Para mahasiswa Harvard University jurusan Kedokteran segera bangkit begitu Profesor Robert menutup kelas hari ini. Sasuke sendiri segera membereskan buku, lalu menyusul pria tua dengan sedikit rambut tipis berwarna putih yang tersisa dikepalanya.

"Professor," panggil Sasuke, berhasil membuat Profesor Robert menoleh. "About the scholarship..."

"You're going to get it. I've already written the recommendations." Profesor Robert menepuk bahu Sasuke, sudut bibirnya yang keriput tertarik ke atas. "You deserve it."

Mata Sasuke segera melebar. "Thank you, Professor! I really do!"

Profesor Robert melambai, lalu kembali melangkah renta di antara para mahasiswa yang setinggi hampir 200 Cm. Sasuke menatap punggung itu hingga menghilang di balik koridor, lalu menghela napas lega. Saking leganya, ia bisa saja jatuh terduduk di lantai kampus, namun tak dilakukannya karena ia tak ingin terinjak.

Setelah hampir setahun mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan jalan terang bagi masa depannya. Profesor Robert menulis surat rekomendasi secara pribadi untuk beasiswa program master-nya nanti di universitas ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat Sasuke masuk ke kampus impiannya, 'Konoha University', ia mengetahui bahwa donatur yang membuatnya kembali mendapatkan beasiswa itu tak lain adalah Minato. Dari Shikamaru, Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Narutolah yang khusus meminta pada ayahnya untuk memberi beasiswa itu setelah ia sadar dari koma.

Dari sana, Sasuke memiliki tekad baru. Ia merencanakan kembali masa depannya. Ia akan memastikan diri untuk masuk ke program pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika, dan saat berada di sini, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari beasiswa untuk program master-nya. Dan hari ini, ia sudah semakin dekat dengan masa depan yang ia inginkan itu.

Doa dan usahanya selama ini berbuah manis. Bahkan di universitas sekelas Harvard University pun, Sasuke menjadi anak yang cemerlang. Ia menjadi favorit para profesor setelah berhasil melalui tantangan melakukan Operasi besar dalam RS ternama disana yang diawasi langsung oleh Profesor Robert—sang ahli kedokteran—di bulan pertama program pertukaran pelajarnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu mendapati Nick , teman satu kamarnya sedang melangkah ke arahnya sambil menenteng tas biola. Jurusan musik yang sedang digelutinya membuat penampilannya tampak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berpenampilan formal.

"Finally man, long weekend! What are you up to?" tanyanya. "I heard Taylor is having a party..."

"Sorry man, I've got a 'DATE' ..." potong Sasuke, membuat Nick melotot.

"You've got WHAT? With who?" serunya, merasa dikhianati. Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah terlihat bersama siapa pun. Ia selalu berada di kamarnya, membaca buku-buku tebal yang sudah berserakan di atas meja.

Ia pun tak pernah mau diajak keluar bahkan hanya untuk menonton pertandingan baseball. Walaupun wajah Asia Sasuke mampu menarik banyak perhatian di Harvard University tersebut, akan tetapi sifat dingin Sasuke membuat siapapun yang tertarik padanya akan mundur perlahan bahkan sebelum hubungan itu dimulai.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum misterius, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi oleh rencana liburan Thanksgiving yang sudah dibuatnya berbulan-bulan lalu.

Satu langkah lagi menuju masa depannya yang sempurna.

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

Sasuke menatap gedung minimalis berdinding kaca bertuliskan Academy of Art University. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk datang ke sini, ke tempat di mana orang yang ia sayangi berada.

Sasuke memperhatikan anak-anak muda New York yang tampak asyik mengobrol di depan kampus itu. Mereka terlihat sangat stylish, seperti siap untuk menjadi calon-calon penerus designer terkenal dunia seperti Sophie Dien.

Setelah menghela napas mantap, Sasuke melangkah masuk kampus itu dan melihat-lihat. Di dalam kampus yang tertata apik dan minimalis, ternyata terdapat lebih banyak lagi mahasiswa yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa baju dan bahan. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat panik, lainnya terlihat berambisi. Di sisi lain, Sasuke melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat santai, duduk-duduk di atas sofa bundar dekat kaca. Betapa Sasuke ingin melihat Naruto di antara mahasiswa yang santai itu, tidak bisa memikirkannya berlari-lari membawa gulungan kain yang berat dan harus mengguntingnya sendiri.

Namun, Sasuke paham, sekolah ini adalah satu dari sekolah fashion terbaik di Amerika. Dari apa yang ia dengar, berkuliah di Academy of Art University adalah tentang persaingan ketat untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Para mahasiswanya biasa melupakan pesta, tidur, bahkan makan sekalipun. Sasuke benar-benar berharap Naruto tidak memaksakan diri.

Sasuke mendengus, geli pada pemikirannya sendiri. Naruto tidak berambisi seperti dirinya. Naruto memiliki kecepatannya sendiri. Anak Laki-laki itu pasti menyadarinya dan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti berlari-lari dikoridor seperti mahasiswa yang baru saja melewatinya bukan...

Selama 15 menit, Sasuke puas melihat-lihat bagian dalam kampus jurusan fashion itu. Namun, Naruto tidak terlihat di mana pun. Sasuke sadar bahwa New York memiliki sejuta lebih penduduk. Ia tidak pernah berharap akan bisa menemukan Naruto di percobaan pertamanya ke sini, jadi ia akan mencoba lagi esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"WATCH OUT... WATCH OUT" Tampak pemuda ramping dengan syal merah menyala yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya sedang berlari-lari membelah koridor kampus yang ramai, tak lupa dikanan dan kirinya dia menenteng beberapa helai kain dan beberapa potong baju. Sementara dibelakangnya menyusul beberapa orang yang ikut berlari sambil membawa mannequin dan tak lupa teriakannya kepada sang pemuda blonde untuk berhati-hati.

"Seperti biasa..." Ucap beberapa mahasiswa yang memandang keributan dikoridor kampus dengan tawa geli dibibirnya...

"Apakah yang didepan itu Naruto...?" Tanya mahasiswa bernama Mike kepada teman yang ada disampingnya.

"Hahaha siapa lagi Mike..! Hari ini kelompoknya akan melakukan ujian dan dapat kau lihat sendiri"

"Tidak pernah aku sangka mahasiswa yang dieluh-eluhkan oleh profesor akan kejeniusan dalam merancang desain sebenarnya adalah orang yang ceroboh.. ckckck... Aku tidak mengerti darimana otak kreatif itu bisa ditempatkan kepada seorang seperti Naruto, Hahaha"

"Lihat saja setelah penilaian nanti pasti dia tidak masuk selama 2 hari lagi"

"Jika Naruto tidak masuk itu berarti...?" Tanya Mahasiswa yang juga berada dijurusan fashion Design itu dengan nada Sing A Song...

"Makan siang gratis di mansion Namikaze ala aunty Kushina..."

"Great..!"

Kemudian setelah itu kedua mahasiswa itu berjalan menuju ruang yang tadi dimasuki Naruto dan kelompoknya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum mengenai penyakit Naruto di kampus ini, tidak ada yang berubah dengan kenyataan itu.

Naruto tetap mendapatkan teman yang tidak pernah memandang kasihan kepadanya... Bahkan tetap mensupport Naruto ketika penyakit itu membuat Naruto tidak masuk kuliah.

Seperti pada awal pertemanan mereka, Teman-teman Naruto yang sudah hafal alasan Naruto tidak masuk pasti akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjenguk Naruto di mansion besarnya yang sering dijuluki "Istananya Putri Naruto" hanya untuk menjahili sang blonde.

Naruto bahkan sempat mendelik curiga dengan iris Shapphire yang berkilat itu kepada teman-temannya jika mereka menjenguk Naruto hanya untuk meminta 'Makan Gratis' yang tentu saja langsung ditampik oleh mereka semua...

Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa setiap teman Naruto yang datang pasti akan dijamu dengan baik oleh seluruh penghuni rumah tidak terkecuali Kaasan Naruto, yang sering dipanggil 'Aunty Kushina' oleh teman-teman Naruto ataupun "Mrs Namikaze" Jika sudah berada dikampus,

Ya.. Benar... Awal kepindahan Kushina di Amerika sudah membuat berita kembalinya Kushina didunia Fashion dan Design berhembus di Amerika, akan tetapi secepat berita itu muncul secepat itu pula berita mereda. Karena Kushina yang langsung melakukan klarivikasi dan hanya akan menjaga sang putra.

Akan tetapi ketika Kushina mendapat tawaran mengajar di tempat Naruto maka dengan persetujuan Minato, Kushina akhirnya menyetujui... Selain untuk menyalurkan hobby Designnya Kushina juga dapat menjaga Naruto.

Di kampus Naruto, semua orang ikut serta dalam menjaga 'Si Clumsy Naruto' dengan cara yang tidak berlebihan seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh Shikamaru dahulu , Seperti kejadian tadi contohnya. Teman setim Naruto secara otomatis membawa Manaquin sementara Naruto hanya membawa kain dan bahan. Ataupun ketika Naruto membuat pola pada kain sementara temannya yang lain akan mengambil alih kain yang telah dibuat polanya untuk digunting.

Semua ikut menjaga Naruto tidak dengan melarang Naruto melakukan semua hal akan tetapi dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Hal-hal kecil seperti itulah yang membuat Naruto nyaman berada disini dan tidak didapatkannya dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kali kelima Sasuke pulang setelah mencari Naruto di kampusnya, Sasuke tidak merasa putus asa, dia justru merasa semangat karena sudah sejauh ini dia melangkah untuk pemuda itu, dan tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan bertemu.

Sasuke sudah bersabar dan bekerja keras selama 3 tahun ini untuk membuat dirinya 'pantas' berdiri disamping Naruto, dan untuk menambah 3 tahun menjadi 3 tahun lebihpun Sasuke masih mampu.

Sambil merapatkan mantel, Sasuke menyeberang 7th Avenue yang padat. Sebelum kembali ke asrama, ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Selama berada di New York, ini kali pertamanya ke bagian lain Manhattan. Hidupnya hanya seputar kampus dan asrama.

Sebagai kota metropolitan, New York memiliki kepadatan yang luar biasa. Selain menjadi pusat fashion, kota ini juga merupakan pusat perdagangan, keuangan, seni, budaya dan banyak lagi. Penduduknya pun beragam dan datang dari berbagai bangsa di dunia. Jika di Jepang, New York tak ubahnya Konoha. Hanya saja, tak ada istana-istana kekaisaran di kota ini karena pusat pemerintahan Amerika berada di Washington, D.C.

Kaki Sasuke membawanya ke arah Bryant Park, area terbuka publk yang berada di antara 5th dan 6th Avenue. Sasuke disambut oleh sebuah air mancur yang menari-nari indah. Di tengah-tengah gedung-gedung pencakar langit, area terbuka yang hijau seperti ini benar-benar menyejukkan. Tak heran banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu di sana, hanya untuk sekadar mengobrol atau membaca buku.

Sambil melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke menatap booth makanan dan minuman serta meja dan kursi yang tersebar di sekeliling taman. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat ia melihat penjual hotdog. Di luar kesadaran, ia mengelus perut.

Ia belum makan apa pun sejak pagi.

Sasuke menghampiri penjual hotdog, lalu memesan satu. Sambil menghela napas, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari tempat duduk untuk meikmati hotdog-nya nanti. Di tengah keramaian itu, tahu-tahu matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Seketika, jantung Sasuke terasa mencelos.

Sepuluh meter di depannya, seperti mimpi, Naruto tampak sedang duduk tenang di bangku, tenggelam dalam buku sketsa. Rambut pirangnya sekarang sudah dipanjangkan hingga tengkuk Naruto dan disapu lembut oleh angin, membuatnya semakin kentara di antara orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya.

"Here's your hotdog."

Tidak memedulikan hotdog yang disodorkan si penjual, Sasuke tersaruk ke arah Naruto. Ke arah Laki-laki yang paling ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Laki-laki yang membuatnya terbang sejauh ribuan mil hanya untuk melihat iris Shapphire itu lagi.

Naruto masih sibuk mencoret-coret buku sketsa-nya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sebentar lagi ujian individu, dan ia harus memiliki satu desain yang berbeda dari yang lain jika mau lulus. Desain yang kemarin kelompoknya ajukan pada pengajar sangat diterima dengan baik.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, please." Naruto mempersilakan tanpa mengangkat kepala. Desain ini sudah benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang masih asyik mendesain. Anak Laki-laki itu masih cantik seperti dulu. Kalaupun ada yang berubah, sekarang ia terlihat lebih mandiri. Auranya lebih terang dan jika Sasuke tidak salah mengerti, anak Laki-laki itu jadi terlihat berambisi. Ia tidak pernah menggambar dengan dahi mengerut seperti ini

"Hm..." Naruto masih merasa desain itu belum sempurna. Masih terlalu banyak detail yang tidak perlu.

Masih sambil mengamati desain, Naruto menggapai, bermaksud untuk mengambil cokelat hangatnya. Namun, ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Tahu-tahu, gelas itu melayang ke tangannya.

"Thanks." Naruto berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang tadi membantunya. "Cokelat panas bagus untuk menghilangkan stres," kata Sasuke kalem. "Tapi teh hijau hangat jauh lebih bagus."

DEG

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto membatu, merasa mengenali suara itu. Perlahan, Naruto menoleh. Gelas yang dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh ke lantai Bryant Park begitu ia menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat saat akhirnya menatap mata Shapphire itu lagi. "Do you still remember me?"

Detik berikutnya, Naruto segera tersadar. "Ah! Teman sekelas aku dulu bukan Mm... Sasuke?"

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar. "Nice try."

Mulut Naruto sekarang membuka dan menutup, salah tingkah. Dalam hati, ia segera mengutuk Shikamaru. Anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun soal Sasuke yang telah mengetahui semuanya. Setiap kali Naruto menelepon, yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu Kiba dan betapa Shikamaru senang dengan kuliah bisnisnya.

"Kau... sudah tau?" Naruto meneguk ludah. "G-gomen."

"It doesn't matter now." Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. "Karena aku sekarang ada di sini."

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke sendiri sudah meraih tangan Naruto dan mengelus lembut titik hitam yang semakin jelas pada punggung tangan itu sebagai calon dokter Sasuke sangat mengerti apa titik hitam itu—tanda bahwa Naruto sudah sekian kali diinfus faktor.

Sasuke pun pada beberapa kali penelitian yang dilakukannya, Sasuke menggunakan objek pasien Von Willebreand Desase sebagai object pengamatan. Jadi Sasuke sangat mengerti bagaimana penanganan pasien VBS, Sasuke pun juga mengerti bahwa penyakit itu belum ditemukan obatnya, Dokter hanya mampu menangani ketika pasien VWD sedang kambuh tanpa dapat melakukan pengobatan untuk penyembuhannya.

Sasuke menaikkan pandangannya kembali pada kedua mata Naruto. "Kalau di sini, aku bisa menjagamu, bukan?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala, masih tak memercayai Sasuke yang ada di sini, di sampingnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun saling merindukan sosok dihadapannya, akhirnya mereka bertemu juga.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa berada disini Sasuke..? B-bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?"

"Karena kau adalah bintang yang paling terang" jawab Sasuke, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Di antara sejuta lebih penduduk Manhattan, kau adalah yang paling terang. You're literally, one in a million."

Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tangis yang sudah tumpah. Dadanya sekarang terasa sesak, namun karena terlalu bahagia. Selama tiga tahun ini, ia berusaha untuk hidup mandiri. Ia berlatih memasang infus dan menyuntikkan faktornya sendiri. Setiap sendi bengkak dan kulit lebam yang kadang ia dapat selalu ia hadapi dengan tegar. Mimisan yang kadang muncul saat ia mendapat terlalu banyak tugas pun ia lewati walaupun tetap menakutkan. Walaupun ayah dan ibunya selalu ada untuknya dan menemaninya disaat-saat menyakitkan tersebut, ia harus bertanggung jawab pada keputusannya dan atas dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, seorang Sasuke ada di sampingnya, siap untuk melindunginya. Naruto tidak bisa meminta lebih lagi dari ini. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling ia inginkan untuk menjadi pangeran pelindungnya.

Sasuke berlutut di samping Naruto, membelai rambutnya lembut, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Penantian dan kerja kerasnya selama ini berbuah manis. Mulai saat ini, ia akan selalu ada untuk Naruto, kapan pun saat anak Laki-laki itu membutuhkannya.

Karena Naruto adalah satu dari sejuta. Dan karena Sasuke adalah pangeran untuknya.

"Naruto..." Gumam Sasuke di puncak kepala Naruto

"Mmh" Jawab Naruto tidak jelas karena dia sibuk membalas pelukan erat Sasuke, aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke begitu dirindukannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untukmengatakan hal ini" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap keiris bulat favoritnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas kemudian mengucapkan kalimat dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat iris bulat Naruto semakin membulat dan berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _WILL YOU MARRY ME...?_**

Really-Really End...

* * *

Tara Note:

Chaper panjang untuk Final Chap

Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah mereview, memfavorite ataupun Memfollow dan Mendukung cerita ini...Akhirnya I FOR YOU sampai di akhir cerita...

Bagaimana dengan Happy ending seperti ini...?

Oh ya... Walaupun tidak pernah membalas Review tapi Tara selalu membaca review-review kalian... Bahkan tidak jarang Tara membca berulan-ulang setiap review yang kalian berikan untuk membuat mood menulis Tara muncul..Mari berteman^^

ID Wattpad Tara :ReginaIcha

Next Fic... JUST FRIEND ? MAYBE...


End file.
